Of Blood and Memories
by v03-R.N
Summary: Final Chapter is up. When you find your promised land… make sure that you never lose sight of it, never take it for granted!. CxA
1. Chapter 1

Hi guyz!! This is my first jab at making a fanfic so please play nice. This thing's been roaming around my head for quite sometime now and I already know how I'm gonna end it but if it...you know…well…sux a bit than I MAY not continue writing this so reviews are crucial and much appreciated!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, It's Characters, or SE for that matter (but I REEEAALLLLY WISH I DID!!)

**

* * *

CHAPTER 1**

Cloud was standing in the outskirts of Edge, Immersed within his own thoughts. After defeating Kadaj and finally ridding the world of the remaining seeds of Sephiroth he was finally ready to move on.

He had finally realized that he was not alone, he never was. He thought of all the people that have been with him for the past 3 years; Barret, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene. He felt guilty for not spending enough time with Denzel and Marlene and so he decided that he was going to make up for lost time.

But first things first, he had to go somewhere…

He got on his motorbike, Fenrir, and rode off. The trip wasn't long and he soon found himself in front of an old church.

--

As he entered the building he felt warmth spreading throughout his body, his mind was at peace. But this feeling was not new to him. It was the same feeling that he always felt every time he entered this church.

This church had been his home for over 2 years now. He had spent more time here than in any other place in Gaia. And why wouldn't he…..since this was the place where he met "Her".

--

It was the one memory that he cherished above all else. He had fallen from the roof of her church and when he opened his eyes that was when he saw her.

Her Chestnut brown hair…

Her Emerald green eyes…

Her Angelic Smile…

This was where he met Aeris…

--

Technically this was the second time he had seen her. She had sold him flowers during their first encounter bit they we're not able to chat, much less introduce themselves to each other.

But when he met her in the church and got to know her a bit, he felt drawn to her. As they journeyed throughout the world, his feelings for her began to deepen. Though he knew they were complete opposites, he could not help but be captivated by her.

He loved everything about Aeris…

Her Hair… Her Eyes… Her cheerful personality…

But what he loved about her the most was her Angelic Smile…

That Smile of hers that made him believe that he could do anything.

They never told each other about their feelings but somehow they knew that they loved each other. Words were irrelevant for them.

But it all ended… Ended all too soon…

--

He's body had turned into stone as he watched how the body of his beloved was pierced by the sword of the man he hated above all others. At that moment he felt so weak, the weakest he had ever felt in his entire life…

As he caught her lifeless body and saw her emerald green eyes close for the last time; a combination of sadness, grief, emptiness, and pain spread throughout his body. He wanted to DIE so that he wouldn't have to feel anymore.

For 2 years since that cruel day he blamed himself for her death. Even after they we're able to stop Sephiroth, he still couldn't be happy about anything.

But everything changed…it all happened almost a year ago…

As he fought Kadaj and ultimately Sephiroth once again, he felt her… She was with him.

There was no need for forgiveness, because she never blamed him for her death.

She knew what could happen and she was still willing to do it…

For the planet…

For it's people…

For him…

Afterwards he felt so light, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted from his body. He was now ready to move on…

--

He took the small chair that he always hid at the corner of the altar and sat, looking at the flowers. He stared at the pool of water in the middle of the flower patch. That same pool had cured him and the children of their Geostigma. The same pool that _SHE_ had sent to give him strength. He then gazed at the front door, it was where he last saw her, it was as if she was saying goodbye to him, because now he was ready to move on… to go forward.

Everything was quiet, everything was at peace…

But suddenly, he heard footsteps…

This footsteps did not belong to his friends nor did it belong to anyone he knew.

He's whole body became alert…

He's senses heightened…

He immediately drew out his Buster sword, ready to engage the stranger – whoever he or she was.

**Hello Cloud…**

The light had finally illuminated this unwelcomed visitor.

And there, standing in front of him… was a MAN!!

* * *

So there it is! The 1st chapter of my very first fanfic… I don't think I did pretty good though so I'll let you guys decide. This is multi-chapter fanfic but I already know how I'm going to end it so if you think it's good then I'm going to do everything I can so I can finish it. RnR and please no FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guyz here's chapter 2. Read and enjoy

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2**

Cloud stared at the man in front of him…

He wore a long, sleeved coat that was as black as night itself. He's face was obscured by the hood that covered his head but Cloud could still make out the color of the stranger's hair. It was blonde but it wasn't as bright as Cloud's hair was, it was pale and lifeless.

The man's eyes were covered by a black blindfold that made Cloud wonder how this man was able to see, much less get inside the church.

Cloud gripped his Buster sword tighter, this man was not normal… in any sense of the word. This man had a strange _aura_ that made him very uneasy.

Both remained silent, no one moved or said anything.

After what seemed like an eternity, the man finally broke the silence…

**Why so tense Cloud… You don't need to worry; I'm not interested in fighting you.**

"Who are you and what do you want!" Cloud not taking his eyes off the hooded figure, nor did he loosen his grip on his Buster sword.

**I don't think my name is of any importance to you but for why I am here… Well –**

But before the man could finish his sentence, Cloud cut his words short.

"If you think that I'm going to trust someone who won't even give me his name, then you've got another thing coming"

The man smirked. **Very well… You may call me Ea.**

"Ea?"

I came to offer you a deal…

"What deal!?"

Ea began to inch his way towards Cloud. He stopped and picked a flower from the ground. He tilted his head towards the flower as if he was looking at it, was he amused..?

**What if I told you that there is a way to bring that flower girl back.**

Cloud was shocked…

He's face was dumbfounded…

He's mind confused…

Was this man serious, Cloud thought to himself. He of all people should know that what Ea was saying was _impossible_. He had searched all of Gaia, trying to find a way to bring her back. He had desperately tried to find a loophole, an item, ANYTHING that could give him some shred of hope but there was no such thing.

"STOP MESSING WITH ME!" he shouted at Ea.

It had been so long since he had been this angry, it was as if he was a different person. Why was he so angry? Was it because this man was making a mockery of him..? Of Aeris…?

He stared at Ea; he wanted to beat the living hell out of him.

**Believe what you want, but know this… everything that I'm telling you is the truth.**

**I can help you bring her back… but it will come with a price.**

"And what price would that be!?"

**All in due time Cloud. But I assure you that the price I that I shall ask from you is… shall we say… **_**expendable**_**. Something you wouldn't miss – too much.**

"Expendable?"

**I know that this meeting of ours has been a bit shock for you to say the least, so I'll let it sink in first.**

**You have 24 hours to decide. I do not wish to rush you, but time is of the essence. I'll be waiting for your reply here.**

Ea then turned his back and began to walk towards the door. As he was about to leave, he stopped momentarily.

**Cloud… No matter what you decide… You should know that I'm your last chance to get her back.**

And with those parting words, he left.

* * *

A little short compared to the last one but at least I didn't have to type as much . Anyway if you're having trouble visualizing what my "semi-OC" character Ea looks like, he's basically Marluxia (Organization member from KH:COM) with pale blonde hair and he's eyes are blindfolded and that's about it. You know the drill guys. RnR and FLAMES are still not allowed. Although constructive criticism is good and I stress the word CONSTRUCTIVE. 


	3. Chapter 3

Only 3 reviews Oh well… Anyway I shouldn't expect too much since I am technically new at this and this is only my first fanfic. Anyway here's Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3 

Tifa was standing in front of the 7th heaven. She had been standing there for hours, waiting… for Cloud. Why was she so worried? Cloud seldom stayed at the bar, he was always at "Her" Church. What made this night so different?

Was it because she thought he had changed...

Was it because she thought he was ready to move on…

It was already 11:00 in the evening. She had already put Denzel and Marlene to bed. The two had waited for Cloud, eager to play with him. But it was already late, they needed to go to sleep.

She thought of the reason why she was even waiting for him. Was it because Cloud had been spending more time at the bar… with the kids… with their friends… with her…

Though he still was quiet and still didn't talk much, something about him was different. He seemed happier and the cold aura that he always surrounded himself with ever since Aeris death was gone.

She liked this new Cloud. He was a little more open to her… He even smiled at her once… It was the first time that he had truly smiled at her. She felt warm, she was happy.

Was this the same way Aeris had felt every time she was with him?

Was this the same way Cloud treated Aeris when she was still...

No, she knew Cloud had treated Aeris with more love and compassion. What did she expect, he was truly in love with "Her".

This thoughts cut through her chest like a knife. After all, she was her friend, she could never hate her.

But still, she couldn't help but be jealous of her. She had gained his everlasting devotion. Even _Death _could not separate the two of them…

She knew that Aeris had been with Cloud through his most difficult trials. She had been there by his side, giving him strength.

Tifa wondered whether she could ever come close to what Aeris had achieved. She wondered whether Cloud would ever value her as much as he valued his precious _flower girl_.

It was almost midnight, Tifa became more worried.

Where could he be?

Had something happened to him?

Suddenly she heard a familiar sound, the sound of Fenrir's engine.

As Cloud got off his bike, Tifa ran to meet him. She was about to greet Cloud… but he just walked past her. It was as if she wasn't even there. Though a bit fazed, she proceeded to greet him.

'Welcome Home Cloud! It's a bit late though. So… w-what kept you?'

It was as if he didn't even hear her. He walked pass the door and entered the bar. As Cloud was walking up the stairs, Tifa's voice was suddenly heard from the background.

'Cloud… Are you alright, is something-'

"It's nothing!"

"It's been a long day, I should probably rest."

Tifa could only look on as Cloud went up the stairs…

What could've happened? Why had he been so cold… again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud's mind was confused, was Ea saying the truth?

Was it all just a joke? Was Ea trying to make a fool out of him?

But still… what if he was telling the truth…

_**I'm you're last chance to get her back…**_

Those word's echoed through his head. _Last chance_… what if he really was.

As Cloud's thoughts continued to drift through the night, he heard a knock on his door. He didn't answer it, he's mind still buried in thoughts.

'I know your awake Cloud.' Tifa's voice echoed from behind the door.

' I'm going to come in now… '

As she entered the room, she saw Cloud sitting beside the window. She began to approach him.

'Cloud… what's wrong? You know you can tell me… Right…'

Cloud didn't answer.

'Cloud… I know something's bothering you… So… please… tell me what-'

"It's nothing!"

His voice was cold as ice, as cold as it was over a year ago…

"I think you should go…"

"It's already past midnight, so go get some rest."

These words pierced through her heart. She was in pain… More pain than she could possibly bear.

Her eyes wandered off to Cloud's flower vase… He always made sure that it had fresh flowers in it. Flowers from "Her" church.

Somehow, she knew that if it had been Aeris standing at the door then he would have told her everything. That if it had been Aeris who had greeted him, he would have greeted her back. She couldn't stand being there anymore so she left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quiet, Cloud was still deep in thought when a slight breeze blew through the room.

He's gaze wandered to the flower vase that he kept. He always made sure that it had fresh flowers in it… Flowers from "Her" church.

He watched as the wind caressed the white flower in the vase. As he watched, memories from the past began to flood his mind…

The time he and Aeris met in the church…

The time he had rescued Aeris from Shinra…

The time he had comforted Aeris in Cosmo Canyon…

And the he remembered, the one memory he wished to forget… The one memory that caused him such grief… He could still see it so clearly.

How Sephiroth's sword had pierced her fragile body…

How he watched the woman that he loved die in his arms…

_**Last chance…**_

Those words once again echoed through his mind.

_**To get her back…**_

He had made his choice.

As he closed his eyes, finally surrendering to sleep, he thought of what layed ahead. He knew what had to be done…

* * *

Just if you're wandering, i don't really hate Tifa so if you think I'm "bashing" her character then my apologies. It's just part of the flow of the story. Anyway, RnR and I do hope i get at least 4-5 reviews here in this chapter because i really need to know if my writing and grammar has improved 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! Why in the hell am I so frickin energetic today… Hmm… It's probably because I passed my finals!!! YEZZZZZZZZZ!!! Anyway since I've just spent the past 3 hours playing DOTA and I have nothing else to do, I'm gonna continue on with my fanfic!!!

**

* * *

CHAPTER 4**

Cloud was awakened by the piercing light of the sunrise, it was morning. He thought of everything that had transpired yesterday.

He thought that he could finally move on…

He thought that he could finally let go of the past…

He was wrong…

He wanted her, he needed her. She was as much a part of him as was his own heart and soul. When she died on that fateful day, a part of him died with her.

He thought he could go on with his life, even though a part of him was missing… even though he was incomplete. But just as a man could not continue to live without a heart, he now realized that he could never continue to live without her by his side.

If Ea really was telling the truth, then he would do anything… he would pay any price… sacrifice everything that he has… just so he could get her back.

Cloud immediately took a shower and fixed himself. There was a sense of urgency in everything that he did. Although the agreed upon time was hours away, his body wanted to move faster, it wanted to get there as soon as possible.

As he went downstairs, he heard a familiar noise inside the kitchen. It was Tifa, she was cooking breakfast…

Cloud remembered how badly he had treated Tifa last night. He shouldn't have treated her that way, she deserved an apology…

"Tifa, about last night… I'm really sorry."

' It's alright Cloud, just forget about it.'

Tifa turned around and faced him. She was holding a sandwich and a cup coffee. She smiled at Cloud as she gave him his breakfast. But her smile wasn't normal… it was hollow.

After Cloud had finished his breakfast he immediately left the table.

"I'll probably be home late, so don't wait for me OK. Get some rest."

As Cloud left the bar, he saw Denzel and Marlene playing.

'Morning Cloud!' both of the children shouted joyfully.

'Hey Cloud, where were you last night?' Denzel stared at Cloud with a questioning look on his face.

'Yeah Cloud, we waited for you all night. Where were you?' Marlene looked at him with an innocence that he had come to know and love.

Cloud looked at both of them.

"I'm really sorry."

'We forgive you.' Denzel answered

'But you have to play with us first, OK.' Marlene smiled at him.

"I can't, I have to go somewhere."

Both of the children's smiles had faded and were replaced by disappointment.

"Don't worry; I swear I'll make it up to you guys!"

'Promise?' Marlene stared at Cloud with such a hopeful expression on her face.

"Promise."

Cloud got on his Fenrir and rode off.

As Cloud's figure slowly disappeared from view, Tifa went outside the 7th Heaven. She stood behind the children.

'Did Cloud tell you were he was going?' Tifa asked the two.

'No, he didn't tell us.' answered Denzel.

Even though Tifa had asked the two children, she knew perfectly well where he was going.

'Denzel, Marlene; I want you to look after the bar for a while.'

'Why?' asked Marlene.

'I'll be going out for a while, OK. Don't worry, Barret will be coming by a bit later.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud had arrived at the Church. He took his usual sit beside the flowers and waited silently for the hooded man to appear. He closed his eyes; he could remember… her voice… when she found him lying on the flowers…

_You okay?  
_

_This is a church in the Sector 5 slums. You suddenly fell on top of me. You really gave me quite a scare. _

_So, we meet again. Don't you remember me?_

_Oh, I'm so happy! Thanks for buying my flowers._

The agreed upon time was still hours away. He was anxious, time couldn't have moved any slower, every minute felt like an hour.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally… It was time.

As he sat on his chair, he started to hear footsteps. He's visitor had arrived. He stood up and stared at the man in front of him.

**I knew you'd be here**. Ea smirked as he said this to Cloud.

**Although I already know the answer, I still have to ask.**

Ea moved closer to Cloud until they were only a few feet away from each other.

**So Cloud… Do we have a deal?**

Cloud's resolve could not have been any stronger.

"Yes!"

**Good.** Ea then pulled something out of his pocket.

**Take it…**

Cloud took the object from Ea's hand. At first he thought that it was some kind of materia, but as he looked at it closely he realized that it looked more like a stone than materia. It's color was blood red.

"What is this?"

**Think of it as a key. The key to your heart's desire… the key to resurrecting your precious _flower girl._**

After he heard this, Cloud began to wander what powers the little stone in his hand contained.

**I want you to head north and go to a place called "Kalimdor". Once there, you must find the being called "The Immortal One".**

**And one more thing… you must accomplish this task before the lunar month's end.**

"What happens if I can't?"

Ea smirked. **If I were you, I wouldn't let that happen.**

**Everything is in your hands now, Cloud.**

Cloud once again stared at the red stone in his hand. He held it tighter as if never wanting to let go of it.

Ea began to make his way to the door.

**Oh and before I leave, you may want to know that you have another visitor whose been listening to our** **little chat.**

Ea tilted his head towards one of the pillars that supported the church. Cloud immediately drew out his Buster sword.

**We'll meet again Cloud… that I assure you.** Then he left

Cloud began to inch his way towards the pillar.

"Whose there, show yourself!"

Cloud was shocked as his mysterious visitor finally revealed herself

"Tifa?"

* * *

So the plot thickens (……or did it) anyway I'll try to update as soon as possible since I kinda like how the story is shaping up and I've decided to finish it no matter what. RnR 

**Author's Note: **for anyone whose played warcraft III, I don't need to tell you where I got the name and concept of Kalimdor. I just "borrowed" since I ran out of ideas for it's name (plus kalimdor juz has a certain ring to it, don't you agree)


	5. Chapter 5

I corrected some of my spelling errors in Chapter 4 (Materia come out as Material) I think the auto spell check was on. Ok! Here's Chapter 5.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"Tifa? What're you doing here?" he asked as he slowly sheathed he's sword.

Tifa did not answer him, instead, she replied with a question of her own.

'Who was that man!? CLOUD!!!' the edge in her voice was apparent.

"Tifa you haven't answered me yet!"

'He talked about resurrecting someone!!! It's about "_Her" _isn't it! It's about Aeris, am I right!!!'

She was screaming now, no longer paying attention to the man in front of her. Her emotions were overwhelming her and at that moment, a small darkness was born within her.

"Tifa." His voice was calm yet it bore an aura of confusion. Why was Tifa acting this way?

'Cloud, WHY!? I thought we had gotten past this. I thought you were ready to move on with us… with AVALANCHE… with the kids… with me… Why can't you just get on with your life like the rest of us!?'

"Tifa, I'm sorry… but I can't."

He stared at her, his eyes radiating with utmost determination.

"When Aeris died, a part of me died with her and ever since then it has never stopped hurting."

"Even until now it still haunts me… that moment… when she was killed."

'But I thought you'd forgiven yourself by now!' Tifa's eyes were close to tears.

"I have forgiven myself." was his solemn reply.

"But the endless possibilities still haunt me. The "what if's"… and the "what could've been". I always ask myself, what if I had been there earlier or what if I was stronger…would that have made the difference?"

Cloud then began to stare at the stone in his hand.

"When she died, I PRAYED and BEGGED to be given just one more chance… to set things right. This guy, Ea, he may have given me that chance.

Tifa suddenly placed her hands on Cloud's shoulder, her eyes trying desperately to hold back the tears.

'Listen to me Cloud! Don't do this! You don't even know that man! What if… what if he's lying, w-what if this is all just a stupid joke?'

"But what if it isn't!" Cloud quickly replied.

"I can't let this chance pass me by Tifa; I can't let this haunt me for the rest of my life!"

'Even if it is true than there has to be a catch, there's just has to be one!'

"I know… and I'm willing to pay it, whatever it is."

'Listen Cloud…' Tifa wad crying now, she could no longer control herself.

'Every one of us has lost someone special at one point in our lives! Nanaki lost his father… Vincent lost someone he loved… Barret lost a friend… And I… I lost my family… and my… no… OUR home to Sephiroth.'

'But we all have to move on with our lives… we have to let them go… and in the end, we become stronger by doing so…'

Tifa embraced Cloud, her eyes still wet with tears.

'Let her go Cloud… Please… let her go…'

"I'm sorry Tifa" Cloud slowly broke free of Tifa's embrace.

"But I just can't. I love her too much… that's why I just can't let her go." He started to make his way towards the door.

Tifa's face was downcast, her body felt so cold.

Cloud glanced back at Tifa.

"Tifa… I-I want to ask you for one last favor."

Tifa was still downcast, her eyes continued to stare at the floor.

'What is it?' she whispered. Her voice was cold and had no trace of warmth in them.

"Please help me… Help me bring her back!"

After what seemed like an eternity, Tifa raised her head. She was no longer crying though traces of her tears still remained. Her eyes showed no emotion and were unreadable; it was as if those eyes belonged to another person.

'Alright, I'll help you.' She whispered.

* * *

Wow… I think I made Cloud a bit OOC but on second thought, I always pictured him acting like that if he was given a second chance (but that's just me). I'll try to finish as many chapters as I can since the NBA season's about to start and I always end up getting my eyes glued to the tube every time there's a game.

**Author's Note: **Technically. Lucrecia never actually died in the game but the phrase "lost someone…" can mean so many things.


	6. Chapter 6

Dammit!!! I just lost to my a$$hole cousin in DOTA… That's the last time I ever use Lion 1v1! Oh well… Here's Chapter 6. WARNING: Slight swearing and the use of the F word.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

All of AVALANCHE had gathered in the 7th Heaven. Most of them couldn't help but wonder why a "certain someone" had asked them to meet up at the bar, and what was more peculiar was the fact that this "certain someone" was never a person who liked reunions in the first place.

'What's that fuckin kid up to now?!' Cid was clearly irritated and he was growing very impatient.

'Keep your pants on Gramps!' said Yuffie who was never really a fan of Cid's constant cursing.

'How many times do I have to tell you, BRAT, to stop calling me grandpa! I'm not that old you know!'

'Heh! Compared to me your practically a living fossil, don't you agree Vinnie?'

'Both of you stop arguing!' Nanaki was now tired of his two friends constant bickering.

'The way you two argue, it's hard for anyone to think that you guys are actually friends.' Cait Sith retorted.

Vincent who had been quietly standing at the corner of the bar finally broke his silence. 'Barret, why exactly did Cloud gather all of us here in the first place?'

'I absolutely have no idea… Tifa was the one who told me that spike wanted to meet up with all of us… He's suppose to tell us something really important.'

'Hey, maybe their gonna get married or something! Is that what their gonna tell us, hahaha! Yuffie jokingly replied. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that she was the only one who was laughing and that everyone had grown silent.

'I seriously doubt that…' said Cait Sith

What's the matter with you stiffs! Will you all just lighten up a bit!' Yuffie protested.

Just then, the door of the 7th Heaven opened as both Cloud and Tifa entered.

'Finally! What the hell took you so long! Because of you I had to listen to this Brat's constant whining!'

'Shut up Grandpa!'

'Both of you stop it!' Barret admonished the two.

'So Cloud, what did you want to tell us?' Vincent who was in the corner started to walk towards Cloud.

Cloud was silent; he didn't know what exactly he'd say to them.

Nanaki was bothered by Cloud's silence. 'Are you alright Cloud?'

"Everyone, I-I wanted to ask all of you for one last favor."

'Favor? Does it involve lots of materia?! Oww!' Yuffie was suddenly hit by both Cid and Barret.

'What the! Why'd you hit me?!'

'That's what you get for acting like a spoiled brat.' Retorted Cid

'Screw you gramps!' Yuffie pulled out her tongue in retaliation.

'Kids! They've got no respect for adults.' Cid immediately replied.

'Let's just get back to our original discussion shall we!' Nanaki was now seriously getting annoyed. 'So what favor were you going to ask of us Cloud?'

Cloud slowly pulled out the red stone from his pocket.

'What is that?! A materia?!' Yuffie asked the blonde-haired warrior. Cid once again tried to hit Yuffie at the back of the head but she was able to dodge it.

"All of you. I want you to help me... Please... Help me bring her back!"

Cloud's eyes were filled with determination and as the members of AVALANCHE stared upon their leader's Mako blue eyes, right then and there they knew exactly who he was referring to.

Everyone was silent, even Yuffie suddenly became serious.

'You sure about this spike?' Barret broke the silence.

"Yeah. I'll tell you the details later, but right now all I want to know is if guys are with me or not."

Silence once again enveloped the 7th Heaven.

'All right! Count me in!' said Yuffie. Everyone started to stare at the young ninja from Wutai.

'I still owe you remember! And let's not forget, you did help me gather all those materia a few years ago. Besides... I really miss Aeris, and if there's a way to get her back then I wanna help out!'

'You can count me in too!' replied Cait Sith. 'I haven't forgotten how she trusted me back then, so this is the least I can do.'

'Being the responsible adult that I am...' Yuffie sniggered at Cid's words. '...I'm going to have to look out for all of you so you can count me in.'

'I will join you as well' spoke Nanaki.

Vincent stared at Cloud. 'I'm really not sure about this but I will try and help you.'

Cloud then stared at Barret.

Barret replied with a slight smirk on his face. 'I haven't forgotten how she saved Marlene, and she'd probably want to see Aeris as well, so I guess I'm with you all the way.'

Cloud, to everyone's surprise, smiled at the group.

"Thank you... everyone. I promise I won't forget this."

'Stop getting all emotional on us Cloud, it's really creeping me out' Yuffie jokingly replied.

Cid started to stand up. 'Anyway, since this does count as a reunion how about we celebrate with a couple of beers!'

'All right! I want some of that too!' Yuffie excitedly spoke.

'Keep dreamin kid! I'm not gonna let you drink on my watch!' retorted Cid.

'Hey! I'm legally an adult you know!

'Then start acting like one.' Cid scolded.

As the two bickered, Barret stared at Tifa. She had been silent for the entire night. She looked depressed and Barret could not help but wonder why.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the others celebrated inside the bar, Tifa was outside staring at the night sky.

'Hey Tifa. ya alright?' it was Barret.

'Yeah' Tifa replied. She had a solemn expression on her face.

Barret raised an eyebrow. 'Tifa, I've been you're friend for years now and I can tell when you're lying.'

Tifa smiled at Barret. 'I'm fine Barret. Honest.'

Barret knew that it was all just a front but he decided that he shouldn't force Tifa to talk about something that she clearly wasn't comfortable with.

'Alright, if you say so.'

As Barret was about to enter the bar, he glanced back at Tifa.

'Hey Tifa, remember that were always here for you. OK.'

'I know. Thanks Barret'

As Tifa continued to stare at the night sky, tears slowly fell from her eyes.

'Cloud... Why am I not good enough for you...?'

* * *

I had a really hard time writing this chapter since I'm not used to writing stories were 6-8 characters interact with each other at the same time. I hope I did alright though. Anyway it's time for me to eat something since I'm starving and I haven't eaten anything for the past 8 hours!

**Author's Note:** I'm saying this right now!!! I will not –I repeat- will not refer to Nanaki as Red XIII since it's just weird that you keep calling a friend of yours by such a lame name


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guyz! Thanks for the reviews. Turns out FaeTian is also a member of the CxA forums (Hello fellow Cleris). Anyway here's Chapter 7.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 7**

The group was now heading to Cosmo Canyon aboard Cid's airship "Shera". Tifa had closed the 7th Heaven while Barret had left Denzel and Marlene in Elmyra's care. Marlene, being the curious girl that she was, constantly asked Barret where he and the others were going. Barret didn't want to get Marlene's hopes up so that she wouldn't be disappointed just in case things didn't go as planned.

The night of their departure...

'I already told you. We're just gonna help Cloud do something really important.'

'But can't we come with you... We'll do our best to help out.' Marlene tried to convince Barret.

'Your sweet, angel. But right now I want you and Denzel to stay right here. Don't worry, Will be back before you know it.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On board "Shera"...

'Hey wait! Can somebody tell me why were heading to Cosmo Canyon again? I thought we were going to some place called KALIMDIR or something?' Yuffie was clearly bored.

'It's KALIMDOR!' corrected Barret. 'And the reason why were going there is to get some clues so we can find out where the hell Kalimdor is in the first place.'

'How sure are we that the elders know anything about that frickin place anyway' interrupted Cid.

'Trust me. If the elders can't give us any useful information about Kalimdor than no one can.' Nanaki quickly replied.

'Well I don't know about that...' Yuffie maliciously stares at the airships pilot. 'How about Cid, he is pretty old you know. Maybe he knows the place but his memories about it are all fuzzy because of Alzheimer's or something.'

'Hahaha! Very well put princess!' sniggered Cait Sith.

'I swear if I'd built this thing with an Auto-pilot, I'd smack both your fuckin faces off!' retorted Cid.

As the 3 of them argued, Cloud stood quietly at the corner and was oblivious to his surroundings. He had told everyone about all the details... or at least majority of it. He had told them about Ea and how they had met. He also told them about the significance of the stone and that they only had until the lunar month's end before the chance to revive Aeris passed them by. But what he didn't tell them was the fact that everything came with a price; that he would eventually have to give Ea something in return if they were successful in reviving Aeris. Only he and Tifa knew that part of the deal and he had already told her to keep quiet about it.

'Cloud... can i talk to you for a moment?' it was Vincent, his voice was only slightly louder than a whisper.

"Hm... What is it?"

'It's about that Ea person. Are you sure about trusting him?'

"You know me Vincent. I'm not someone who puts his trust in other people, especially strangers."

'Then why?'

"Because I'm desperate now... This could actually be the one chance that I've been praying for. It's no longer a matter of trust; it's more on hope now... no matter how little that hope might be."

Cloud turned around and stared at Vincent.

"Back then you said that you were atoning for a sin that you committed. If you were given the chance to correct that mistake of yours, wouldn't you do the same thing that I'm doing now."

'I-I don't know, maybe.' Vincent became very silent.

Their conversation however was suddenly interrupted by Barret.

'Hey! What're you two talking about?'

"It's nothing."

'Ya sure? Well anyway, were gonna be arriving at Cosmo Canyon in the next 10 minutes so you guys should probably get ready coz will be landing soon.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the group had arrived at Cosmo Canyon...

'Ow... my aching head!' (Yuffie had accidentally bumped her head while Cid was landing the airship).

'That's what you get for moving so much!' scolded Cid.

'Well if it weren't for your pathetic excuse for a landing then my head would still be the same way it was 5 minutes ago!'

'Heh! I guess some people just weren't made for air transportation.' smirked Cid.

'And some people weren't born with good landing skills!' Yuffie countered. 'Right Tifa?'

Yuffie smiled at Tifa but she quickly noticed that Tifa was not paying attention to her.

'Hey Tifa? You alright?'

'Hm? What is it Yuffie?' She replied.

'I asked if you were alright. Tifa... you've been acting really strange these past few days. You hardly talk and you always seem to space out. Are you sick or something?' Yuffie was clearly worried about Tifa.

'Of course I'm fine. I've just been a little tired this past few days, but I'll be alright. Promise.'

'Ok... if that's what you say...'

As the party arrived at the entrance of Cosmo Canyon; the two elders, Elder Hargo and Elder Bughe, welcomed them.

'Welcome back Nanaki. And I see you brought you're friends with you as well.' greeted Elder Hargo.

'Great Elders, my friend Cloud wanted to ask you something important. He came all the way from Edge just to see both of you.' replied Nanaki.

'Let it wait young one. Let us discuss it inside shall we.' interrupted Elder Bughe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had entered the elders' home...

'Kalimdor... I see...' the two elders were in deep thought.

"So do you know anything about it?"

'Tell me Cloud... who told you about that place..?' Elder Bughe questioned. Both of the elders were now intently staring at Cloud.

"A man, he called himself Ea."

'I see...' Elder Bughe gave a small nod to Elder Hargo. Elder Hargo then stood up and started walking towards the bookshelf at the corner of the room.

'What did he look like?' Elder Bughe once again asked Cloud.

"It was hard for me to see his face clearly... but he was young, probably the same age as I am. Why? Do you know him?"

'No... It's just that for him to even know the name of that place is very strange... very strange indeed.'

Elder Hargo began to take out a book from the shelf. The book was clearly old, it was covered with dust and it looked as if it had not been opened for years now.

'Elder Bugenhagen once found ancient scrolls many years ago that told of a place called Kalimdor. According to the scrolls; when this world was created, the first land mass to appear on this planet was Kalimdor. It is where all life originated and it is also where all parts of the lifestream meet. That is why Elder Bugenhagen once called it the holiest place on Gaia.'

"So where is it exactly?"

'That, young one, is where the problem lies...' Elder Hargo opened the book he was holding. Inside it was a map of Gaia. He then pointed at a small piece of land at the corner of the map. 'They say that you can find Kalimdor at this exact spot'

Cloud suddenly became confused.

"Wait a minute! We've traveled all of Gaia at least twice but I've never seen this place before, we should've seen that place at least once"

'That's because Kalimdor only appears once every 1000 years. And it only makes it's presence known for 1 lunar month, afterwards it returns once again to the depths of oblivion. So even if you do know where it is, the chances of you finding it is very unlikely.

Cloud remembered how sure Ea looked when he had told him about Kalimdor.

"Don't worry, I know it's there."

'So this Ea, he told you that Kalimdor has once again appeared did he.' the two elders stared at Cloud.

"Yeah... you could say that."

'And you trust him, without any doubt?' Elder Bughe stared at Cloud.

"It has nothing to do with trust."

'I see...'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were about to leave Cosmo Canyon.

'Cloud...' the elders' voice was heard from the background.

Cloud stopped.

'We pray and hope that you are making that right choice...'

Cloud was silent as all of AVALANCHE began to stare at their leader.

"Everyone! Let's go!"

'Cloud...' Tifa whispered.

"I said Let's Go!!! We've got to make up for lost time!"

'All of you, you heard what the kid said, let's move it people!' Cid ordered.

As they were about to leave, Cloud looked back at Cosmo Canyon. His gaze fell upon where he and Aeris sat together. He could still remember her voice... that night.

_I'm... alone... I'm all alone now..._

_But I'm... We're here for you, right?"_

"I promise, no matter what happens, I'm gonna bring you back."

* * *

Actually, I've already written the manuscripts for the next two chapters. Either I'll be posting them by tomorrow or the following day.

**Author's Note**: I actually considered adding a pinch of DoC in my fanfic but since I never finished the game I decided to abort my plan. Also, most people think that the Promised Land wasn't really a land at all. Rather, it was what the Cetra refered to as the lifestream.


	8. Chapter 8

No School today!!! YEZZZZ! Here's Chapter 8.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 8**

They were now heading to Kalimdor. It was unusually silent inside the airship, most of them had wondered why Cloud had acted the way that he did and they couldn't help but think that he was hiding something from them.

Cloud had been standing at the corner of the cockpit. As he stared aimlessly at the sky, a hand slowly touched his shoulder.

'Cloud…' it was Barret. His voice was filled with concern.

Cloud continued to stare at the sky. "What do you want?"

'I think you know exactly what I wanna know. The way you acted back at Cosmo Canyon, that wasn't normal even for you. I know something's up but what I don't get is why you won't tell us anything about it!'

"You're thinking too much Barret… Everything's fine."

'I wasn't born yesterday Cloud! And to be honest… all of us are having doubts. I mean to believe someone… a person you don't even know… that's just… it's just…'

Cloud slowly turned around and stared straight at Barret. "I don't care what you think! If you're having you're doubts than fine." He then began to stare at his comrades.

"All of you! If you want out then you can tell me right here and now! I won't hold it against you guys, but even if all of you back out I'm still going through with this. I've made up my mind; I'm going to bring Aeris back! Even if I have to do it alone."

Everyone became silent…

'I guess there's no point in arguing…' Barret smiled. 'When I first met you, I thought that you were a stubborn asshole who didn't care about anyone… I guess I was only half right. Here we are a little over 3 years later and you're practically risking everything, desperate to bring back someone that's very important to you.'

Barret stared at the blonde-haired warrior. 'I'm still a bit uneasy about all of this, but... I did give you my word, and a real man is always true to his word so I'm stayin!'

Cloud looked at the others. Tifa nodded and so did Vincent, Nanaki and Cait Sith.

'Well seeing as I did come all this way, it would really suck if I just left and returned to Wutai empty-handed. Besides, if Kalimdor is as special as the elders say it is than it's probably overflowing with materia.' spoke Yuffie.

Cloud turned his attention to Cid.

'Of course I'm still in!' Cid smirked. 'How the hell do you expect to get back home without an airship dumbass!'

"Thank you… everyone."

Cloud started to feel guilty for no telling everyone about the other part of the deal. About him having to sacrifice something in return, but he decided that it was for the best.

A few hours later…

'Every one! We're here!' shouted Cid.

As the airship was inching towards their destination, they immediately noticed an unfamiliar Island! It was overflowing with trees and the landscape was filled with lakes and waterfalls. But instead of an aura of beauty and calm, the place instead gave off a very uneasy and almost spine-tingling aura.

'So I'm guessing that must be Kalimdor, right!' said Barret.

'Wow! That has got to be the creepiest place I've ever seen!' replied Yuffie.

As Cloud stared at Kalimdor, he couldn't help but feel excitement coursing through his veins. In his mind, this was the closest that he had ever come in bringing Aeris back. He was so close now… he could feel it. He was only a few more steps away…

* * *

Damn! I think I made Cloud a little pushy. This chapter's pretty short don't you think which is why I'm posting two chapters today. See ya in chapter 8. 


	9. Chapter 9

I have returned! So here's Chapter 9. Read and enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

The party had been in Kalimdor for over 2 weeks now. The island was a very strange place indeed. Though the land was filled with trees and other plants, there were no animals that could be found in Kalimdor, even insects such as ants were non-existent. They had searched every part of the island to no avail. Everyone was tired and Cloud was getting desperate…

'Spike… Everyone's tired. I think we should probably call it a day.' said Barret.

"No!!! We have to keep looking! We only have 3 more days left until the lunar month ends!" there was desperation in his voice. It was as if he was commanding them and begging at the same time.

'Cloud it's already nightfall…' Vincent replied. '…even if we did continue our search, it will be very difficult for us.'

"But…"

Cid grasped Cloud's shoulder. 'Don't worry kid! We'll search again first thing in the morning. We just have to try harder, that's all.'

Cloud was silent. He knew his friends were right, but still…

'Everyone, we'll set up camp here alright!' Barret shouted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the entire party rested…

'Hey Cloud! Didn't that Ea guy tell you what that "Immortal one" looks like? Is it a guy or a girl? Is it even human in the first place?' asked Yuffie.

"No, he didn't tell me…"

'This is really hard! It's like trying to find a grain of rice in the dessert.' interrupted Cait Sith.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, while the others were sleeping, Cloud sat idly at the corner of a waterfall nearby. He was silent… and he was beginning to lose hope.

When they had first set foot in Kalimdor he thought that he was only a few more steps away from getting her back. But now… his path to her… to Aeris… was now becoming obscured. It now seemed longer than ever and it was slowly disappearing right in front of him. It was as if she was once again slipping away. He was starting to doubt himself… After everything that he had done, would he end up failing her again?

He took out the red stone that Ea had given him. It had been a while since he had stared at it. As he looked at its red hue, he started to remember… those terrible nightmares…

Aeris blood spilling to the glass floor…

Her Blood… on his hands… as he held her in his arms…

He's hands we're trembling now. He couldn't stand it… remembering those nightmares… the thought of failing her… again. Everything was too much to bear.

As the night dragged on, the moonlight started to shine upon Cloud's body… then… something odd happened.

"What the?"

The red stone in Cloud's hand began to shine… shine like it had never done before. Cloud's hand was becoming warm now… and then… a bright red energy that resembled the lifestream started gushing out from the stone. It headed towards the waterfall and as it did, the water from the falls began to separate and the red energy slowly merged with the wall of stone behind the falls. As the red energy finished merging with the stonewall, the wall started to shine bright red and it slowly disappeared.

'Cloud… what happened here?' it was Tifa, slowly appearing from behind.

"Tifa, call the others."

"Huh? But why?"

"Just do it! Alright!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later…

'What's the big idea Spike! Why'd you wake us up in the middle of the night!' protested Barret.

"We're going to look inside that cave. Keep your weapons close, we don't know what could be inside."

'What… Can't we just do this in the morning?' replied Yuffie.

We're doing this now! We don't have much time so everyone, let's get moving!

* * *

I don't think the Waterfall scene came out right… I'll just rewrite it when I have the time but the idea I think was there. RnR please. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Guyz! Thanks for the reviews. As for NCPrezMike's questions; (1) for the waterfall seen I was aiming for a "string of right coincidences". As I described the landscape of Kalimdor back in chapter 8, there wasn't just one waterfall there were many of them scattered around the place. Cloud just got lucky since he just happened to be at the right place, at the right time. As for the stone, let's just say it has other uses as well. (2) about posting this, yeah sure why not but please wait until I finish this fanfic then you can just remind me in the last chapter and I'll give you my e-mail add so you can post this.

Anyway sorry for the long intro so here's chapter 10.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

The party was slowly descending through the depths of the cave. The inside of the cave was illuminated by giant crystals that emitted a greenish glow. As they went deeper inside, the size of the cave's tunnel was steadily increasing until it was now big enough to fit half of Cid's airship. They had been walking without rest for at least half an hour now.

'This sucks!' Yuffie was clearly irritated. 'How long is this tunnel anyway? It's like we're going to be walking here forever!'

Cloud paid no attention to Yuffie's words. There was something inside that place… He was being drawn to it like a moth to a flickering candle.

As the party pressed forward, Cloud started to sense a disturbance in the surroundings. Something was not right. They were not alone… someone… or something was watching them, and it wasn't just Cloud. Everyone was feeling uneasy now. All of them became alert to the slightest sound and movement.

Suddenly... a fiery shadow was seen passing through the walls.

'What was that?!' Yuffie immediately blurted out.

"Everyone, draw out your weapons and stay on guard!"

They were tense now and all of their gazes started wandering everywhere, trying to find the thing that was watching them. As they continued to scan the area, Yuffie suddenly saw what seemed to be a fiery orb of light in front of her.

Everyone started to stare at the orb in front of them. It looked harmless as it floated serenely around them.

'Wow... it's so pretty...' Yuffie began to inch her way to the orb.

'That thing... Could it be?' Nanaki whispered to himself.

The orb slowly began to rise up, stopping in mid air. It shone brightly like a miniature sun.

Yuffie couldn't take her eyes of it, she was mesmerized by the orb. Then... without warning, it charged towards her.

'Oh no! Yuffie get away from it!!!' Nanaki shouted.

But it was too late... The orb passed through Yuffie's body, and the young ninja screamed out in pain.

'AAAHHHHHHHH!!!'

Everyone ran towards Yuffie who was now kneeling on the floor still in pain.

'Yuffie! Are you alright?!' asked a clearly worried Tifa.

'What happened?' interrupted Cait Sith.

'I-It was s-so painful...' replied Yuffie who was still clearly shaken. 'I-It felt like... like my soul was being ripped out.'

'Then I was right...' whispered Nanaki.

Cloud quickly turned his attention to Nanaki. "Wait! Do you know what this thing is?!"

'My grandfather told me about it once before. It's called a "Wisp". Their supposed to be the souls of those creatures who had died in the womb and were not given the chance to live their lives in the realm of the living. They refuse to return to the lifestream and instead choose to dwell in the world of mortals. They try to rip out the souls of other living creatures so that they can possess their physical bodies.'

'Nanaki, why haven't we fought anything like this before?' questioned Tifa.

'Their only found in places close to the lifestream.' answered Nanaki. 'Even though they refuse to join the lifestream, they still need its power in order to exist in the realm of the living. That's why they try to possess the physical body of another. To be free of their dependence to it!'

'That STUPID THING!!!' Yuffie was now slowly regaining her strength. 'Have some of this!!!'

Yuffie threw her shuriken at the wisp but her weapon easily passed through the orb and returned to her hand.

The wisp seemed to have become agitated because of Yuffie's attack. It started to move around faster and faster. And then it started to emit an eye-popping sound.

'AAAHHH!!! My fuckin ears, they're gonna explode!!!' shouted Cid.

Just then, other wisp started to appear. There were now at least 30 wisp surrounding them.

Barret looked at the swarm of wisp. 'Dammit! What the hell are we suppose to do now?!'

"Tifa, Nanaki! Stay behind and use your magic! The rest of you, follow me! This things must have a weakness!!!"

Cloud, Vincent, Barret, Cait Sith, Cid, and Yuffie started to charge at the wisp.

Yuffie quickly dodged the attack of 3 wisps and threw her shuriken at their glowing enemies. Her shuriken passed through 4 of them but this only seemed to agitate the wisp even more.

'FUCK OFF!!!' Cid thrust his spear through one of the wisp but it was again ineffective.

'Why won't these things die?!' shouted Barret, who together with Vincent were shooting the orbs nonstop.

Tifa and Nanaki had been casting spells from behind like crazy. Cait Sith's attacks was also doing nothing. Cloud on the other hand was slicing through the swarm but the wisp became even more agitated.

It didn't take long before they were overpowered by the wisp. The others were now tired and all they could do was dodge the fiery orbs attacks. Tifa and Nanaki had also ran out of energy and could now do nothing but dodge as well.

'Cloud! This things... we can't beat them!' shouted Nanaki. 'We have to retreat!'

"NO!!! I won't run!" Cloud started swinging his Buster sword like a wild man. In his mind, these things were blocking his path to her... to Aeris... He wouldn't let this things beat him!

Cloud's mind was too preoccupied and he didn't notice as a couple of wisp charged from behind.

'Cloud! Behind you!' Tifa shouted.

"What!"

But it was too late. As the wisps passed through Cloud, incredible pain began to surge through his whole body. Cloud couldn't help but shout because of the pain.

Majority of the swarm were now focusing their attention towards Cloud. Another wisp began to pass through his body and it was immediately followed by two more. Cloud's body was now being toyed with. The pain was unbearable; he didn't know how much more he could take.

Cloud's body had collapsed, the ground in front of his face. It felt as if he's soul was dislodged from his body and one more attack would probably do him in.

He was now at the edge of death, and for him... it was bittersweet. He felt a mixture of sadness and joy. In the end he had failed once again, but at least now... he would finally see her at last. Fate had robbed them of their lifetime, but now they will finally be able to spend their eternity... together.

One of the wisps began to rise up; it was preparing itself... ready to deliver the final blow. It shone brightly like the morning sun, and it charged towards Cloud.

'Cloud! NO!!!' Tifa screamed.

Cloud closed his eyes. He knew it... death was near, and his eternity with her was only moments away.

_Cloud..._

That voice... He'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was _her's_... it was Aeris voice...

Cloud quickly opened his eyes. He was still alive, though only barely. What happened? Were the others able to stop the wisp in time?

He turned his attention towards his pocket; it was glowing with a bright red hue. The wisp weren't attacking... or was it something was preventing them from attacking? Cloud looked at the fiery orbs around him, they looked very uneasy.

Cloud used his sword as a cane and he began to help himself up. He took the stone that Ea had given him from his pocket. It shone even brighter and the wisps became restless, it was as if they were panicking now and they started to scatter away.

'Can anyone tell me what the hell just happened?' said a very confused Barret.

Cloud started to stare at the stone.

'That stone sure comes in handy! I wonder how much we can sell it for. Ow...'

Cid had punched Yuffie's head.

'Ow! I was just kidding gramps!'

'Didn't sound like you were!' retorted Cid.

"That's enough! Everyone, let's go!"

As the group continued to press forward, they began to encounter more and more wisps, but they were protected by the red stone that Cloud possessed.

'There's so many wisp here. I guess it makes sense since Kalimdor is where all parts of the lifestream meet.' said Nanaki.

After walking for 20 minutes, they saw something that resembled a doorway. A greenish glow was being emitted from inside it.

'Ok guys! Its moment of truth time!' shouted Yuffie.

Cloud was deep in thought. He could feel it... he was so close now.

"Ok... Let's go"

* * *

Hmmm... I wonder what could be inside? Technically, I already know but since I'm feeling a bit evil today I'm gonna leave it at that for now. RnR please.

**Author's Note: **Just in case you're wondering... a came up with the idea of the wisp after playing warcraft III and watching Harry Potter III and an old movie "Tiyanak". Basically, wisp is a peasant unit of the night elfs but I made it so that they act more like dementors. Also, I patterned their background story with a mythical creature here in my home country, the Tiyanak. According to legend, Tiyanak's were babies who ended up being aborted or miscarried in the womb, because of this they are unable to enter heaven and instead roam the earth disguised as babies.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright people, Chapter 11 coming up.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

The party had entered the doorway and what they saw was something... truly extraordinary!

They entered what seemed to be a huge doom-like room; it was so big that it could probably fit the entire Shinra building. Numerous glowing crystals, that filled the room with green light, could be seen hanging from the ceiling.

At the entrance of the room was what looked like an island, and at the center of that island was a huge tree that seemed to be at least 30 stories high. The tree's leaves were also emitting a greenish glow. The whole island was surrounded by a huge lake that circled around it. The lake itself was crystal clear and exuded a soothing aura. In front of them were a number of stone steps that lead to the island at the center.

Cloud looked at the stone steps in front of him; it reminded him so much of the stone pillars at the forgotten city. The water, it was as clear as the floor where he had found her... praying... for the salvation of the planet.

Then he remembered... the sound of steel passing through flesh... _Her _flesh. The once clear floor now stained with crimson.

He remembered the lake... the lake where he had put her to rest. He remembered as the cold waters touched his skin, but it was nothing compared to the body that he had carried that tragic day. _Her_ body that was once filled with so much warmth... had now turned as cold as ice...

He remembered... looking at her for the last time. It was as if she was just sleeping. Even in death she was still so beautiful. "Death"... that word crushed his spirit. The mere thought of no longer seeing her smile... no longer hearing her voice... it felt as if he himself had died as well. At that time the future... his future... seemed nothing but an endless void.

'Cloud... you OK?' it was Tifa, her hand touching Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud was quickly brought back to reality. It was time to redeem himself... redeem himself of the past that had caused him so much pain, and to get back the future that the one-winged angel had stolen from him.

'Oh my God!!! Everyone look over there!' Yuffie was excitingly pointing at something inside the lake.

'What is it now!' Cid shook his head.

'Will you guys just look!' insisted Yuffie.

'This better not be something stupid!' warned Barret. 'What the...'

Nanaki's eyes began to focus at something from inside the lake. 'Is that...'

'MATERIA!!!' Yuffie shouted. 'We've hit the jackpot!'

She was right; countless materia could be seen suspended inside the lake.

Yuffie jumped towards the lake but Barret grabbed her by the back of her collar.

'Oh no you don't!' You ain't goin anywhere!' said Barret.

'Can't I take just one little materia? It'd make as a nice souvenir, don't you think.' the young ninja pleaded.

'No!' scolded Cid and Barret.

'Hey Cloud! Can I please take one itsy-bitsy little materia? Can I, can I, can I? Pretty please!' begged Yuffie. 'Huh? Where's Cloud?'

'Where'd that kid run off to now!' said Cid who now noticed that Cloud was no longer with them.

'He's... over there...' Tifa whispered as she continued to stare at the back of the blonde-haired warrior.

Cloud had already started walking towards the island.

'Hey Cloud! Wait for us!' shouted Cait Sith.

As Cloud slowly made his way to the island, he could feel an unbelievable excitement racing through his fingertips. With every step that he took he could hear her voice... she was calling him. He knew that the answer that he had searched for all this time was on that island. He didn't know how he knew, he just did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of them had reached the small island. It was teeming with all sorts of plants and the flowers there were absolutely stunning.

They slowly made their way towards the gigantic tree at the center. It was even larger up close, it would probably take about 20 people to encircle it's base.

Cloud raised his head... and what he saw next was so odd that it made his heart stop.

'What're you looking at Spike?' asked Barret. As he looked up to see what Cloud was staring at... all of them were shocked!

'What is that?' Yuffie blurted out.

It was a man… or at least something that resembled a man. His entire upper body was connected to the giant tree; he didn't have legs or anything of the like. The man's body was held by countless vines and his arms were embedded within the bark of the tree. His skin resembled the color of violet while his hair was long and had the color of dark blue. He had two black horns that were protruding from his forehead. The man seemed to be at his early 50's though his muscle tone could be compared to that of Cloud's. The man's eyes were closed but it didn't seem like the man was sleeping, it was more like he was in deep meditation.

Slowly, the man began to speak.

_**WHO DARE'S DISTURB MY REST!!! **_

The man's voice echoed throughout the room.

He started to open his eyes, they were as blue as sapphire. He gazed upon the group; he's gaze burning a hole through all of them… all of them except Cloud.

"Tell me! Are you the "Immortal One"?!"

_**YES! I AM HE OF WHOM YOU SPEAK OF.**_

_**I WAS ONE OF THE FIRST BEINGS TO EXIST IN THIS WORLD, AND SO I WAS GIVEN THE GIFT OF POWER AND IMMORTALITY.**_

The immortal one stared at Cloud with much interest.

**_I__T HAS BEEN AGES SINCE THE LAST TIME I HAVE SEEN A MORTAL_**

The man suddenly looked troubled for some reason.

_**STRANGE… TO BE ABLE TO GET PAST THE SWARM OF WISP WITH ONLY THAT MUCH POWER?**_

"I came to ask for your help! I-I want to bring someone back… someone that's very important to me. She died… a long time ago."

_**I AM SORRY YOUNG WARRIOR… BUT I CANNOT HELP YOU…**_

"What?! But Why?!"

'Yeah! We didn't come all this way for nothing!' Yuffie interrupted.

_**SILENCE!!!**_

Yuffie immediately froze in fear.

The man stared at Cloud once again.

_**THE TASK OF BRINGING SOMEONE BACK TO LIFE IS SOMETHING THAT IS BEYOND MY POWERS!**_

Anger began to spread over Cloud's body. Had he come all this way for nothing! NOTHING!

_**ALTHOUGH MANY MILLENIUMS AGO… THERE WAS A WAY TO BRING THE DEPARTED BACK TO LIFE.**_

Cloud's eyes lit up.

_**THERE WAS ONCE AN ANCIENT RACE OF MORTALS CALLED THE ARCANA. WITH THE USE OF THE FORBIDDEN KNOWLEDGE ACQUIRED BY THEIR ANCESTORS, THEY CREATED A POWERFUL ARTIFACT CALLED THE BLOODSTONE! BUT AS PAYMENT FOR THE STONES CREATION, ALMOST THE ENTIRE POPULATION OF THE ARCANA WAS UNKNOWINGLY SACRIFICED. THE REMAINING SURVIVORS, NOW AWARE OF THE GRAVE MISTAKE THAT THEY HAD MADE AND AFRAID THAT THE STONE MAY FALL INTO THE POSSESSION OF UNWORTHY HANDS, SEALED THE STONE AND DEDICATED THE REMAINDER OF THEIR LIVES GUARDING IT. NOW THE STONE IS FOREVER LOST IN THE ANNALS OF TIME.**_

"Tell me, is this the stone you were talking about?!"

Cloud took the stone in his pocket and raised it up towards the immortal one. The man's eyes widened in surprise.

_**NO… BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE… UNLESS…**_

The man's sapphire blue eyes shone brightly.

"AAAHHHH!!!" Cloud screamed in pain. His body was surrounded by what looked like a ring composed of electricity.

'Cloud!' Tifa screamed.

The others tried to help him, but before they could even reach Cloud giant roots appeared from beneath the ground and began to entangle their whole bodies.

'I-I can't break them off!' shouted Tifa.

'SHIT!' Cid was slowly being pulled down by the roots.

Vincent tried desperately to shoot himself free of the roots but he was soon overpowered as well.

Cloud had dropped to his knees. The pain was excruciating, every inch of his body was aching.

_**YOU STOLE IT DIDN'T YOU!**_

Cloud gazed at the man, though he was in absolute pain his gaze was unfaltering.

"I… I d-didn't steal it!!!"

_**THEN TELL ME! HOW DID YOU ACQUIRE IT!**_

"S-Someone… someone g-gave it to me!"

_**A LIE!**_

Cloud's pain was multiplied by ten fold and he screamed even more, he was moving in and out of consciousness now.

_**TELL ME THE TRUTH! ADMIT TO YOUR CRIME!**_

"I-I'm telling the truth!!!" Cloud was shouting now. "I didn't steal it!!!"

_**VERY WELL! WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT!**_

Giant roots began to appear from underneath Cloud and they began to ensnare his whole body. The roots lifted him up towards the immortal one.

The man started shaking his right arm loose from the tree. Finally, he's right arm became visible. The skin of his arm looked more like bark than actual skin. It was dirty and covered with moss and leaves. The man began to stretch out his arm towards Cloud until he's fingers touched the blonde-haired warriors forehead.

Immediately Cloud felt an almost unreal pain coursing through his head. It was the worst pain that he had ever felt in his life, so much so that he began to scream his lungs out. It was like he's brain was about to explode. He could see visions of his life flashing in front of him. He couldn't stand it anymore and he slowly started to pass out. Before he was rendered completely unconscious by the pain, the last thing that he saw in his mind was a pair of emerald green eyes… staring at him filled with love and warmth and then… everything turned pitch black.

_Cloud… Cloud… _

He could hear it again… that angelic voice of her's. Everything was dark, he couldn't see anything.

_Cloud… it's time to wake up now…_

Cloud slowly opened his eyes. He could see her… he could see Aeris. She was smiling at him like an angel. It was just like the time when they had met in her church.

_Are you all right? _

"Aeris" he slowly reached for her but in matter of moments Aeris had disappeared in front of him and in her place was a crying Tifa.

'You alright spike?!' Barret asked.

"W-What happened?"

'You were unconscious for at least half an hour…' Yuffie replied. 'Tifa's been crying nonstop. Cloud… w-we thought you were…'

Cloud began to stand up but he was still a bit weak so Cid helped him up.

'You sure are one tough SOB, kid!' Cid smirked.

_**YOUNG WARRIOR…**_ it was the immortal one.

_**ACCEPT MY APOLOGIES; I HAVE MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE…**_

'Well all of this wouldn't have happened if you'd just shut up and listen to us' whispered Yuffie.

'Hush now Yuffie… show some respect!' scolded Nanaki.

Cloud looked up at the immortal one.

"So… will you help me now?"

_**I MUST ADMIT. AFTER SEEING YOUR MEMORIES, NO MAN DESERVES TO BE HAPPY MORE THAN YOU. YOUR LIFE HAS BEEN FILLED WITH MISERY AND DESPAIR. FATE HAS PLAYED A CRUEL JOKE ON YOU… AND ANY NORMAL MAN WOULD HAVE GIVEN UP THEIR LIVES IF THEY HAD GONE THROUGH AT LEAST HALF OF WHAT YOU HAVE EXPERIENCED.**_

The man continued…

_**THAT GIRL IN YOUR MEMORY, SHE ALSO DESERVES A FAR BETTER FATE THAN WHAT SHE WAS GIVEN…**_

_**BUT STILL… I AM SORRY BUT I CANNOT-**_

"Please!!!" pleaded Cloud.

"I'm begging you! I'll do anything so please… please help me!"

The man was silent, he was thinking of something. After what seemed like an eternity… the man finally spoke.

_**THIS PLANET IS INDEBTED TO YOU AND THAT GIRL FOR ITS CONTINUED EXISTENCE.**_

_**BY DOING THIS FAVOR I WILL BE PAYING THE PLANETS DEBT TO BOTH OF YOU.**_

The man looked at Cloud.

_**COME CLOSER YOUNG WARRIOR AND BRING THE STONE WITH YOU…**_

Cloud slowly walked towards the man, the bloodstone in his hand. As he drew closer, roots started sprouting from beneath the soil in front of him. Cloud placed the stone in the roots and soon enough it began to coil around the stone.

The immortal one's sapphire eyes began to once again shine brightly. The crystals in the ceiling started to lose their light and the only thing that illuminated the room now was the leaves of the huge tree that had now began to sparkle even brighter.

Little sparks of green light began to rise from the lake. The sparks of light began to gather in front of Cloud until they formed a familiar figure.

"Aeris?"

She was right in front of him. Her eyes were closed, it was as if she was only sleeping.

He wanted to touch her face… to feel her soft skin again… But the image had dispersed and the sparks of light were now being absorbed by the stone. The stone now glowed a faint green.

"Aeris… where'd she go? What did you do to her?!"

_**THE BLOODSTONE HAS THE POWER TO RESTORE THE PHYSICAL BODY OF ANY BEING TO ITS ORIGINAL STATE. BUT WITHOUT A SOUL, THAT BODY WOULD BE NOTHING MORE THAN A MANNEQUIN.**_

_**TAKE THE STONE AND GO TO WHERE HER BODY LIES IN WAIT. THE STONE WILL DO THE REST.**_

Cloud took the stone…

"Thank you…"

As Cloud and the others where about to leave…

_**WAIT YOUNG WARRIOR!**_

Cloud stopped.

_**ONE OF THE REASONS WHY I HAD SECOND THOUGHTS WAS BECAUSE OF THAT MAN I SAW IN YOUR MEMORY. HE'S AURA… IT MADE ME VERY UNEASY.**_

_**YOU MADE A DEAL WITH HIM DIDYOU NOT?! AS PAYMENT FOR GIVING YOU THE BLOODSTONE AND TELLING YOU OF KALIMDOR AND MY EXISTENCE, YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO GIVE HIM SOMETHING IN RETURN.**_

The others began to stare at Cloud.

'Spike! What he said… is that true?!'

'Cloud!' Nanaki shouted at him.

"Yeah… everything he said… it's all true."

'Why didn't you tell us Cloud?' Yuffie replied

"Because it doesn't matter!"

'Cloud, what exactly did Ea ask you in return?' questioned Vincent.

"He didn't say exactly what he wanted as payment… All he said was it was something I wouldn't miss too much."

'Maybe it's something that you have Cloud.' interrupted Yuffie. '…like your Buster sword or… um… how about your motor bike, Fenrir?'

'Yeah right!' Cid sarcastically replied. 'Trust me kid, he's gonna ask for something big! Something close to you!'

"I really could care less about what he wanted! As long as I can bring her back than that's all that matters!'

_**YOUNG WARRIOR…**_ the immortal one spoke once more.

_**I TRULY BELIEVE THAT YOU MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE BY TRUSTING THAT MAN.**_

_**I ONLY HOPE THAT I AM NOT COMMITTING A GRAVE MISTAKE AS WELL BY HELPING YOU.**_

As Cloud and the others left.

_**MAY FATE BE MORE GRACIOUS TO YOU THIS TIME…**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After walking through the passage for at least an hour, they were finally able to exit the cave. It was still night time.

'Finally!' shouted a very tired Yuffie. 'Now it's time for me to catch up on my beauty sleep!'

"No one's sleeping tonight!"

Cloud stared at Cid.

"Cid, how fast can you get the Shera up and running?"

'Huh! Why?' asked a confused Cid.

"I want you to take me to the Forbidden City as soon as possible."

'But it's the middle of the fuckin night!' shouted Cid.

Cloud glared at the pilot.

'Tsk! Son of a… alright, alright kid, you win!'

"Everyone let's move."

'What… but can't we just rest for at least 1 hour!' protested Yuffie.

"Now!"

Yuffie folded her arms and pouted. 'Hmpf! I think Cloud's been hanging around with Cid too much.'

As the party made their way towards the airship…

Tifa was walking side by side with Cloud.

'Cloud… I wanted to talk to you about something.' Tifa whispered.

"If it's got anything to do with that deal I made with Ea, then I don't wanna hear it."

'But it's just… there's just something very wrong about this.'

"Tifa… I know you're worried about me. But this is something that I decided to do. So what ever you or anyone else says. I'm still going to go through with this."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had finally reached Cid's airship… but there… waiting for them… was a man.

Cloud stared at the man… he knew who it was.

He remembered what the Immortal one said to him…

_**A TERRIBLE MISTAKE… TRUSTING THAT MAN…**_

He began to slowly draw out his Buster sword.

The man began to walk towards Cloud until he was only an arms length away.

**Good to see you again… Cloud.**

"Ea…"

The others started to stare at the man.

**Don't worry; I didn't come to take that stone away from yo**u.

"Then why did you come here!"

Ea smirked. **I came to congratulate you… for a job well done.**

Cloud began to walk pass Ea, and others started to follow as well.

**I hope you didn't forget… our deal.**

"Don't worry… I didn't."

Cloud stared at the stone in his hand, it was so warm. And as he gazed upon it, for a fraction of a second, he thought he could see her face… smiling at him.

* * *

Damn! That was probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyway RnR please 


	12. Chapter 12

Yezzz, finally the NBA season starts tomorrow! No more watching reruns! Hehehe. Just to let you guys know, I did a check on Chapter 11 since I wasn't able to proof read it the last time which is way it had some errors (My friend and I were on the GG platform so instead of proof reading, I played DOTA instead.) Anyway, Chapter 12 is here (I dedicate this to all the Clerises out there who are kind enough to read this, I just hope I can do this chapter justice.)

Disclaimer: This chapter was influenced by nesza's "Desired but Forbidden".

**

* * *

CHAPTER 12 **

Cloud stared at the lake in front of him; they had arrived at the Forbidden City. Everyone was tired; they had gone for over a day with very little rest. Cloud was probably exhausted now, though he never did show any signs of stress. He had not slept ever since they left Kalimdor.

Cloud walked towards the edge of the lake. This place… he had visited this place many times before… to pay his respects to his fallen flower girl. But unlike her church he never did feel comfortable here, even though this is where he laid her body to rest. How could he when this place housed so many painful memories… so many nightmares. But for once he was actually glad to see that lake.

As he closed his eyes, visions of her began to flood his mind…

Her emerald green eyes that were so beautiful they would put the morning sun to shame…

Her Chestnut Brown Hair that was as smooth as the finest silk in the world…

And her Smile… that heart-warming smile that made him believe that anything was possible…

He started to smile a bit. For so long he had to make do with just seeing her in his dreams but now, in just a matter of moments, he'll finally be able to see her again… to hold her… to feel her warmth, no longer just a vision or a dream.

He started to open his eyes. It was finally time…

The words of the immortal one echoed in his head.

…_**THE STONE WILL DO THE REST…**_

He took out the bloodstone from his pocket. The stone that was once the color of blood had now turned emerald green. It shone brightly under the moonlight. As the seconds started to pass by, the stone shone even brighter until a green aura started to gush out from within it. The green aura made its way towards the lake. As it began to mix with the cold waters, the lake began to glow.

'That sure is one hell of light show!' Cid whispered.

Everyone was mesmerized by what they were seeing. As they stared at the lake, something started to rise from the depths of the water…

Cloud's eyes lit up. It was her… It was Aeris…

She was being supported by the stream of water that was encircling her body.

He couldn't take his eyes of her. He was only a few feet away… He wanted to reach for her… to feel her warmth again. He started to walk towards her.

'Yo spike!' Barret shouted.

Cloud didn't hear him. All his senses were focused on Aeris.

She was still so beautiful even after all this time…

He's gaze turned to the wound in her body. He started to remember…

He could hear it… the one-winged angel's maniacal laughter…

_NO CLOUD, YOU DON'T HAVE FEELINGS BECAUSE CLOUD…_

He started to clench his fist.

He could remember the last time he fought "Him".

_WHAT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO YOU…? WOULD YOU GIVE ME THE PLEASURE OF TAKING IT AWAY…_

Cloud slowly shook his he's head. That was the past, it was time to let go of it…

He looked at the stone in his hand. The Future… "Their" future… was in his hands now.

Without even thinking about it, Cloud placed the stone near Aeris heart. The stone was slowly absorbed by her body.

He could see it.

Her wound started heal… Her once pale skin was slowly being filled with hue… Her cheeks now becoming rosy red…

Aeris body fell into Cloud's waiting arms. He could feel her warmth again, her body no longer cold as it was that time when she was taken from him. He could feel her once silent heart beating against his chest.

He looked at her eyes, they were still closed and it gave the impression that she was in deep sleep. Cloud closed his eyes and leaned towards her left ear.

"Aeris… it's time for us to wake up." He whispered.

He was right. It was finally time for both of them to wake up from this nightmare. A nightmare that had lasted for three years. This nightmare of being apart from each other.

Cloud opened his eyes and looked at the flower girl again. Her eyes were starting to stir now and he couldn't help but smile.

Aeris slowly opened her eyes and she saw him… smiling at her.

"So, we meet again…"

'Cloud…?' her voice slightly louder than a whisper. 'Where… where am I?'

Cloud embraced her.

"Home…"

She could feel his warmth again… after so many years.

She remembered, how she had begged the planet to let her watch over him even if it was just until he could manage on his own. The planet agreed, but deep in her heart she wanted more. She wanted to be with him so badly… more than a dream or a vision… more than just a stolen moment.

When she bade farewell to him, deep inside she was crying… She had no choice but to wait for him in their promised land though she always believed that it was unfair for them to be apart for so long. Fate unjustly played a cruel joke on them, but now she could feel his warmth again.

She returned his embrace.

"I missed you… so much."

They slowly pulled away. Aeris gazed at Cloud's mako blue eye, those eyes that she could only dream of seeing back at the lifestream.

As both of them relished the moment, Cloud leaned closer and they kissed passionately under the moonlight…

After what seemed like an eternity, their lips parted. He gazed at her emerald green eyes. Those eyes meant more to him than both the sun and the moon.

"I love you…" he whispered. "…and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to tell you before."

He placed his forehead on hers.

'I know…' she whispered back. 'I always knew… Always…'

Aeris smiled. 'And I love you too…'

At that moment… both of them wished that time would stop and that they could stay in each others arms forever.

The moon shined upon the two lovers like a chandelier. Two people whose love fate had not looked favorably upon were now finally together…

* * *

I hope I did well. Took me a while but finally she's back… although if you think it ends here than I suggest you think twice… Anyway, season starts tomorrow and Halloween will follow so I may not be able to post the next chapter for a little while, unless I somehow gain some free time. RnR please.

**Author's Note: **I actually borrowed a line from nesza's work desired but forbidden. If you want to know which line it is than you'll just have to find out for yourself. Hehehe


	13. Chapter 13

Belated Halloween everyone! I present to you chapter 13 of my story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

CHAPTER 13 

It had been over 11 years… 11 years that was nothing short of a wonderful dream.

After Cloud had brought Aeris back to life, within the next 3 months he was finally able to propose to her (Yuffie couldn't help but laugh as he continuously stuttered while proposing to Aeris.) They were married in her church although they did have to redecorate the entire place since it was practically falling apart. Yuffie and Shera were the bridesmaids while Aeris made Tifa her Maid of Honor. The Best Man however was a little harder to sort out being that they had three people to choose from; namely Cid, Barret, and Vincent. In order to solve this little dilemma, they held a beer-drinking contest that oddly enough Vincent had easily won.

Aeris wore a beautiful white wedding dress, while she held a bouquet of her favorite flowers that she had personally handpicked from the church itself. Cloud on the other hand wore a very nice black tuxedo.

Cloud; do you take Aeris to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?

"I do."

And do you Aeris; take Cloud to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?

'I do.'

I now pronounce you man and wife. What the Planet has blessed let no man break apart. You may now kiss the bride.

Cloud slowly lifted the veil covering Aeris and immediately pulled her into a passionate kiss. If this was another dream then both of them never wanted to wake up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple was immediately blessed with a bouncing baby boy. He had his father's Mako Blue eyes while his hair was light brown, most probably a result of Aeris dark chestnut brown hair and Cloud's light blonde mane.

They named him Sora… a name that honored the sky (Cloud actually wanted to name him after his motorbike Fenrir, but Aeris would had probably beaten him half to death if he did).

As Sora grew older, other qualities that he had inherited from his parents began to show. For one thing; he inherited his mother's charismatic smile and (to Barret's relief) positive persona, not to mention her cheerfulness and social skills. Because of this, the people of Edge couldn't help but love the young boy and he was surrounded by numerous friends. Cloud was glad that his son didn't have to go through the troubled childhood that he had.

His fighting ability however, was probably he's most impressive quality. Though he's body did not look muscular and seemed quite fragile, he had inherited his father's strength and at only 7 years of age he was able to defeat other kid's that were twice as old as he was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud had everything that he could ever wish for…

A beautiful and loving wife…

And a healthy and strapping young son.

He was finally living his dream. After a very long time he now had a family again.

Everything was perfect... or at least almost.

There were two things that had bothered Cloud through the span of 11 years.

The first was his friend Tifa. It had been 5 years since the last time any of them had seen her. She had told them that she was going on a trip by herself, to find her purpose though she didn't know when she would come back. Marlene and Denzel became very sad although Aeris was able to lift their spirits up a bit. Some of them started to think that something may have happened but Cloud knew that Tifa was too strong to be taken out so easily.

The second was probably the thing that worried him the most. It had been over 11 years since he had last seen the man named Ea and Cloud had yet to pay his debt to him.

…_**Expendable…**_

…_**Something you wouldn't miss - to much… **_

The first time he had heard this words he pretty much could have cared less, but now this words made him very uneasy…

Sometimes, when his mind would wonder off, he would remember what Cid said to him back when they were in Kalimdor…

'…_he's gonna ask for something big! Something close to you!...'_

But he would always try and shake these thoughts away from his mind.

Aeris knew nothing of the deal that Cloud had made with the mysterious man. He had told the others not to tell her anything about it. When Aeris tried to ask Cloud who had given him the stone he would always tell her that it was a gift by an old acquaintance of his, though in the back of Aeris mind she knew that Cloud was hiding something from her.

But other than those two things, Cloud's life was perfect.

As the Strife family sat at the table to eat their dinner, a man was watching from the shadows.

He looked at the young Strife and smirked…

**It's time… **he whispered as he continued to look at the brown-haired boy with Blue eyes.

* * *

Hehehe… finally, I get to write about arguably the second greatest Cleris fantasy of all time… Sora as Cloud and Aeris son. Anyway RnR please.

**Author's Note: **Just a few things that I wanted to get out of the way. (1) That bit where Cloud wants to name his son after his motorbike actually came from Beeria's lover spat series. It was so gooood that I just had to slip it in here somewhere (sorry about that Beeria, hope you understand). (2) The reason why I made Sora a bit younger (he was 14 in KH) was because I didn't want Cloud and Aeris to age too much so basically at this time Cloud and Aeris are roughly around the ages of 35 and 33 respectively (Aeris is now younger than Cloud since I didn't include the time when she was still "within the lifestream") (3) just incase your wandering why I made Sora stronger, it's because of xxxSPOILERSxxx sorry but you'll just have to find out for yourself.


	14. Chapter 14

Yezzz! Lakers win BIG at Phoenix! And Kobe didn't have to score like 50+ points to win… hehehe! Anyway, since I'm in such a good mood today, here's Chapter 14.

* * *

The place was dark and filled with fog. Not a sound could be heard anywhere. There were no animals that roamed around or made any noise. The wind itself was still and quiet.

A pair of garnet eyes could be seen from the fog. The eyes stared at what seemed to be a small pond. Strangely enough, the pond showed the image of three people; a man, a woman, and a young boy.

The man had blonde hair that shined like the sun, and blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean. The woman had chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes, her smile would make almost anyone feel warm inside but instead it only made the pair of garnet eyes glow with hate. The young boy on the other hand, had light brown hair and deep blue eyes that resembled that of the blonde-haired man. The boy was perched on top of the man's shoulders while the woman walked beside them. The three of them were smiling and they looked very happy.

The pair of eyes started to glare at the image with such hate and disgust that if looks could kill the three would have probably dropped died at that very instance.

As the garnet eyes continued to glare at the image in the pond, footsteps started to be heard and a shadow could be seen through the thick fog. The shadow continued to make his way towards the pond and the shadow's owner became more and more visible.

The shadow belonged to a man with long, pale blonde hair. His eyes were blindfolded but oddly enough the man gave the impression that he could see everything around him.

The man looked at the pond in front of him, staring at the image of three very happy people. He slowly started to speak, his words directed to the owner of the pair of garnet eyes.

**You can see them, can't you?**

….

**How happy they are.**

….

**He always did complain about how fate had always been cruel to him.**

….

The man started to face the pair of garnet eyes.

**But fate has also been very cruel to you as well… don't you think.**

….

**He made a promise to you first, he promised to protect you… to always be there when you needed him. But…**

The man started to look at the woman with emerald green eyes.

**She stole him away from you…**

….

The garnet eyes stared a hole through the woman.

**She was never your friend, she was only pretending**.

….

**All she wanted was to steal him away from you… even though she knew that you loved him, she could've cared less about you feelings.**

….

**She was laughing at you then… laughing because of the fact that he only had eyes for her and that he cared so little about you, even though you tried to help him… to please him…**

….

**Even when she died and joined the lifestream, she was still laughing at you.**

….

**She laughed at how hard you kept trying. Laughed at how you waited for him to move on.**

….

**Even until now she laughs at you… She laughs because she knows how painful it is for you every time you see them together.**

….

**She laughs because she knows just how much you wish that the boy he calls son came from your womb.**

….

The man now turned his attention to the pair of eyes that were now Blood red.

**She doesn't deserve him… you know that don't you.**

….

**You were the one who was with him in the three years that she was gone…**

….

**You're the one who comforted him… You're the one who helped him get his memories back… You're the one who was always there for him.**

….

**And that's why you deserve him more…**

….

**So… will you let that witch steal YOUR happily ever after?**

A familiar voice was heard through the fog.

'…No…'

* * *

I'm pretty sure that at least 9 out of every 10 people who read this probably know who the two characters in this chapter are. Anyway, things are starting to unfold now. RnR please 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guyz! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took me a while before I finally updated, school's been a total hell and I don't have much free time nowadays. So it turns out that NCPrezmike's a suns fan. Don't worry; I don't switch on my **Rabid Laker Fan Mode** until around playoff time. So here's Chapter 15. ENJOY!!!

**

* * *

CHAPTER 15**

'Mom!?' said a very irritated Sora.

'Just stay still dear, I'm just trying to straighten your hair out.' replied Aeris. She never did approve of Sora's hairstyle. Although it did remind her of Cloud's spiky-blonde hair, she always did say that it was TOO spiky.

'Mom!' I like my hair as it is! And besides, I'm like 11 now so I'm old enough to take careof myself.'

'You're 10 dear; you don't turn 11 for another 6 months. And besides, you're hair is just too scruffy. You look as if you just woke up from bed.'

'Hmm… It just won't budge.' Aeris had been combing Sora's hair for almost half an hour now and she had almost used up the entire bottle of hair gel. Aeris started to think of something. 'Maybe if I cut a little off the top and at the sides than that should – '

'What… DAD!'

"Aeris…" Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Please stop terrorizing our son's hair."

'But look at him Cloud… I'm just trying to make Sora a bit more presentable.'

'Mom, it's genetic. You can't do anything about it.'

'But maybe if I trim it a bit…' Aeris replied, clearly not listening to whatever Sora was saying.

'DAD!!!'

"Aeris…" Cloud shook his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs...

Aeris was tidying Sora's shirt. 'Alrighty then, here's some money so you can buy some snacks while playing, but don't buy too much junk food alright.'

'Ok Mom.' Sora replied as Aeris placed the money on her son's hand.

'Don't tire yourself out and be careful. Stay out of trouble, Got it.'

'Got it'

'Remember, your dad's going to pick you up at the 7th heaven at 3 PM. Make sure you borrow you're big sister Marlene's gardening kit. And don't forget to say please and thank you.'

'Wait... gardening kit?' Sora was a bit confused.

'That deal we had, remember?' Aeris raised an eyebrow.

'Oh yeah. About that... ummm.' Sora started scratching his head. 'Maybe we can... ummm... do it tomorrow instead.'

'Oh no you don't! You're not sweet talking yourself out of this one young man. The deal was we buy you that little game thingy of yours...'

'It's called a G-box mom.' interrupted Sora.

'Well whatever it's called, you promised that if we bought it for you, you'd help out in tending with the flowers at the church.'

'Yes Mom...' Sora said in defeat.

'Alright then...' Aeris quickly kissed her son at the cheek. 'I guess I'll be seeing you later.'

As Sora exited the house...

'I swear that boy's too energetic for his own good._'_ whispered Aeris.

"Well, I don't know about that." Cloud quickly interrupted. "He kind of reminds me of a girl I met in the church at the sector 5 slums."

'Oh really..._' _Aeris smiled. _'_So tell me "Mr. Strife", what did this "girl" look like._'_

"About 5'3, brown hair, green eyes..." Cloud quickly glanced at Aeris belly. "a little chubby at the middle."

His wife immediately raised an eyebrow.

"But still very sexy." Cloud quickly replied.

'Hardy, har, har. Very funny wise guy._'_ Aeris folded her arms. She tried to look annoyed but she couldn't hide the small smile at the corner of her lips.

Cloud embraced his wife from behind.

"So Mrs. Strife, will you be making you're world famous Apple pie tonight."

'Well, that depends…' she maliciously smiles at him.

"Depends on what?" Cloud smiled at he's wife, he knew perfectly well what she was talking about.

'Depends on how long you last _tonight_' she smirked.

"Well… how about we have a go right now."

But before they could continue their little "_discussion_", Clouds phone rang! He quickly answered it and after a few moments he quickly put the phone away.

'So, who was it?' Aeris leaned over to look at him.

"It's just Cid." Cloud sighed. "He's just outside of Edge. He wants me to deliver those parts that I stored in the garage for him"

"I guess I better get going… that guy gets crankier every year."

Aeris gives her husband a small peck on the lips 'Be careful, Ok.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the corner of an item shop, a young boy with silver hair and red eyes and a young girl with red hair and indigo eyes were waiting patiently for their friend.

'What's taking him so long?' the red-haired girl was clearly getting irritated now.

'Relax Kairi. He'll be here' replied the silver-haired boy.

'But Riku, he should have been here over 20 minutes ago!'

'Hey guys!' Sora was running towards the two.

'Sorry I'm la – Ow, ow, ow! Kairi stop! It hurts!'

Kairi was pinching Sora's face so hard that he felt it was going to get torn off.

'And why were you late, again!?' asked Kairi.

'I had to do some stuff.' replied Sora.

'What stuff?!' Kairi again asked.

'You know… umm… some stuff.'

Kairi shook her head. 'You're so immature.'

'Come on guys! Let's get going, the others are probably waiting for us.' said Riku.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they made their way through the streets of Edge…

'Why do you guys even call it a Headquarters? It's not even that big in the first place.' said Kairi

'Although you got to admit Kairi, having our own place were we can just goof off is pretty cool.' replied Sora.

'Well, it would've been better if the place was bigger since there are 11 of us hanging around there.'

Riku suddenly stopped.

'Riku what's up?' Sora asked.

'Look over there.' Riku pointed at a group of 5 boys. They were very big and were most probably between the ages of 13-16. 'It's those bullies from the other side again.'

'Hey isn't that Mr. Cray's daughter Yamo?' asked Kairi.

'Oh no! Sora we gotta help her!' but as Riku turned around to look at Sora, he noticed that he was no longer with them.

'What the… where'd that guy run off to now!' he shouted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey twerp! I think you should give us your money, unless you want me to break this little wooden doll of yours in half!' the boy smirked. The boy had black hair with streaks of red; he was very muscular as well. He wore a black shirt that had a picture of a skull on it and very loose jeans.

'Please don't hurt my dolly!' the girl named Yamo cried out. 'Here's all my money.' The girl cried as she gave one of the boys her money. 'Please give me back my dolly.'

'So Bones, how'd we do?' asked the boy holding Yamo's doll.

'Tsk! This ain't even enough to buy the laces off those shoes you wanted boss!'

The boy looked at the girl 'Sorry kid, you didn't make the cut so I guess this is goodbye to Mr. Wooden doll! Hehehe! What the…' The boy turned his head towards the doll that he was holding; it had disappeared from his hand.

'Where'd that stupid doll go!' he shouted.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk… You know it's not nice to bully other people especially girls, Lok.'

The 5 boys turned around and saw Sora holding the wooden doll in his hands.

'You again!' Lok shouted he looked at the 4 boys with him. 'Stop standing around and get that doll!' he ordered.'

But before they could even lay their hands on him, Sora had already jumped high into the air and used the 5 boys' heads as stepping stones landing safely in front of Yamo.

'Here you go.' said Sora as he handed the doll to the little girl.

'Now I'm gonna ask you nicely Lok. Return Yamo's money.'

'Like heck I will!' shouted an irate Lok. He started to smirk a bit.

'You won't be lucky this time Sora!' Lok looked at one of the corners of the alley and whistled. Immediately, a giant boy started to appear. He was at least close to 5'10 and he had very short hair. His body resembled that of a wrestler.

'I brought back up today! Say hello to my friend TINY.'

'Hello Tiny!' smiled Sora. 'Ow!' Kairi had thrown one of her sandals at Sora.

'Ow Kairi! That really hurt you know.'

'Will you be serious for once in your life Sora!' she shouted at him.

'Sora! You want me to help you!' asked a concerned Riku.

'Nah! I got this.' Sora turned his head and smiled at Riku and Kairi.

'Sora! Watch out!' shouted Kairi.

Tiny was about to punch him square in the face.

Sora smirked and quickly jumped over the giant boy and glided towards the 5 boys that were standing at the background.

'This doesn't look good!' whispered Bones.

And he was absolutely right.

Sora punched Lok straight in the face. The other 4 boys tried to retaliate. One of them tried to hit him with a wooden stick but Sora quickly disarmed him by kicking the stick free off the boy's hand. He then used the stick like a sword, in less then 15 seconds he was able to hit all of the boys' sternum, abdomen, thigh, arms, shoulder blade, and head in one fluid motion. All of them were rendered unconscious.

Tiny started to turn around and faced Sora. The giant boy stared at him like a wild dog.

Lok started to shake the cobwebs off his head and began to laugh.

'You're fast twerp, I'll give you that! But there's no way you can dodge Tiny forever.'

'I guess you're right.' smiled Sora. 'Looks like I have to make this quick… FIRE!' Sora shouted.

Immediately Tiny's pants started to burn up. The giant boy was now jumping around trying to put out the flame that was only getting bigger by the second. Tiny started to make a run for it and so did the other 4 boys.

'You're gonna regret this! I swear!' Lok started to run as well.

'You're not going anywhere… SLEEP!'

Immediately the boy dropped to the floor and started snoring.

Sora began to search Lok's pocket until he found 25 Gil.

'Here you go Yamo.' said Sora as he gave the girl her money back. 'You better get out of here, those boys may comeback and Lok will probably wake up in about an hour or two.

'Thanks Sora!' Yamo said happily as she ran off.

'Wow Sora! How did you do that?' asked a very surprised Kairi.

'With Materia of course.' Sora answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He showed his two friends the bracelet that he was wearing. It had three materias on it.

'Who gave it to you?' Kairi asked again.

'My Aunt Yuffie gave this to me as a present back in my 9th birthday. She's got like hundreds of materia hanging around in her place back at Wutai.'

'Wait...!' Riku interrupted. 'Yuffie! "The" Yuffie Kisaragi of Wutai.'

'Ummm… yeah.' Sora answered. This wasn't good. He knew perfectly well how this conversation was going to turn out.

Kairi shook her head 'Oh boy, here we go again.'

'HolyCOW!IguessThatMakesPerfectSenseSinceShe'sAmemberOfAvalancheAndSheFoughtSideBySideWithMr.CloudAnywayHow'sMr.CloudDoing.IlaminatedHisTwoAutographsThatYouGaveMe AndIboughtThisReallyCoolTShirtSoIwasThinkingMaybeYouCanGetHimToAutographmyShirtToo.'

'Ah… yeah. S-sure why not.' Sora started scratching her head.

Riku was quiet and composed "Most of the Time" but every time someone mentioned anything that had something to do with AVALANCHE especially Sora's dad, he'd go nuts and start blabbering about things that he knew about the legendary group of warriors.

He was Cloud Strife's biggest fan and would constantly ask Sora to get him his autograph.

At first, Sora thought that it was nice to have your friend idolize your father. Then it got a little weird. Then it was just plain creepy.

**Impressive… **

Sora turned around and saw a man standing a few feet away from them. He's hair was long, pale, and blonde. His head was covered by a hood and if that wasn't strange enough he was also blindfolded.

Kairi quickly hid herself behind Sora.

Normally Sora was very friendly and got along with people pretty well, even with strangers. But this man… there was just something not right about him.

**To be able to use materia so easily at such a young age… Even adults need proper training before they can use materia effectively.**

The man slowly started to walk away.

**We will meet again… Sora.**

* * *

Woah! That chapter was pretty long. My brains starting to hurt so I'll leave it at that. I don't know when I'll be able to update again since school is getting harder every day but I'll try to update as soon as I can. RnR please.

**Author's Note: **I was getting bored so I made Kairi a little OOC and Riku a whole lot OOC. I think it went well… but then again maybe not. Also Cloud a bitt OOC too and I may have slightly turned Sora into a Mama's boy BUT remember... this is Aeris were talking about here and Cloud's been married to her for over 11 years now so changes in his personality are bound to happen.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guyz. Thanks for the reviews. "character advancement"… Hmm. Well I guess it sounds a hell of a lot better than OOC. And I see another one of my fellow Cleris took the time to read this fic… (Muzta neocolors07) I'm a Filipino too. I love your works specially "a second time around". I hope you update it soon. Anyway here's Chapter 16.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 16**

'Hey guys! We're here!' shouted Kairi.

They had arrived at their gang's Headquarters. It was basically just a plain old room that was no bigger than Sora's own bedroom.

'Yo Sora!' shouted a dark skinned youth who was sporting an afro look. 'Heard yo mom gotcha a G-box. How's about you try and bring it here with you sometime.'

'Sorry Gon.' Sora smiled. 'You know my mom will kill me if I ever try to smuggle the G-box out of the house.'

'Don't worry guys. I only need a few more parts and then I'll be able to make a G-box for the Headquarters.'

'Yeah!' Nice one, Tech!' Sora shouted at a black-haired boy with glasses.

Tech was their gang's mechanic/engineer/electrician. He was, without a doubt, the smartest of the group.

There were other kids in the room as well.

Kenji, who was the 3rd best fighter in the group. A few years back he thought that he was the strongest person below ten years of age in all of Edge; that was of course until he fought Sora (he basically disarmed him in under 30 seconds) and Riku ( they fought for about 20 minutes before Riku could finally subdue Kenji).

Celine, a blonde-haired girl who was shy but kind-hearted (Sora and Riku saved her from Lok a few years ago).

Jack, a long-haired boy who had gambling issues.

Theo, who is a distant relative of Rufus Shinra and was no doubt the richest person in the group.

Ryuji and Ryuki, two brothers who were addicted to gaming.

They were an odd bunch to say the least but they got along pretty well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was lying at the top bunk of the bed inside their Headquarters.

'Hey Sora!' it was Kairi.

'Hmm… what is it Kairi'

Kairi started to climb up to the top bunk of the bed and sat at the opposite side of Sora. Sora started to sit up.

'Sora… is there something bothering you?'

'Huh…? No, no… it's nothing! Really!' Sora quickly replied.

Kairi looked intently at him and raised an eyebrow.

'You're such a bad liar, you know that Sora.'

Sora started to scratch his head. 'Yeah… I know.'

'So… you wanna talk about it then?' Kairi smiled at him.

Sora started to blush. He always blushed every time Kairi smiled at him like that.

'Well… it's just that, you know… that guy we saw. He knew my name… And there's just something really wrong about that guy but I just can't put my finger on it.'

'You're just thinking too much Sora, that's all' Kairi replied.

'Yeah. I guess your right.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just outside of Edge…

"Well, I think that's all of it."

'Thanks kid!' Cid replied. 'I'll have the money transferred to your account by tomorrow.'

"Ok, I guess I'll be going now."

'Hold it right there kid!' Cid started to open what looked like a small wooden box. He slowly lifted the lid off the box and inside were 2 empty glasses and 6 bottles of wine. Cid threw Cloud one of the glasses.

As he caught the empty glass Cloud started to smirk a bit. "Cid, you know I don't drink when I'm on the job."

'Don't be stupid! We're not gonna drink all of 'em.' Cid opened one of the bottles of wine.

'So?' Cid slightly raised the open bottle. 'How about it then?'

Cloud smiled a bit.

"Sure. I guess one bottle wouldn't hurt."

As the two started to drink…

'You've changed a lot kid… this past 11 years.'

Cloud stared at Cid. "What do you mean?"

'Well for starters, you're less like the cold SOB that I used to know'

Cloud laughed.

Cid looked at Cloud and smiled. 'Not to mention, you smile and laugh a whole lot more.'

Cid slowly filled Cloud's glass and Cloud quickly emptied it.

'I guess some of Aeris quirkiness has rubbed off on you.' Cid quickly emptied his glass and started to pour more wine on Cloud's glass. 'The only down side is I think Aeris picked up some of your traits too. That girls fuckin scary when she's angry!'

Cloud smiled.

"People change, it's either they become better or worse." Cloud drank some more.

'And you on your part became better, right?'

"I guess… And I owe it all to Aeris and our son."

Cid laughed 'You're a pretty lucky bastard you know that!'

'Beautiful wife…'

'Good kid…'

'And a very wise friend who just happens to be the best damn pilot/engineer in all of Gaia!'

Cloud sniggered a bit. "I think Yuffie may have something to say about that."

'Very funny, I may be getting old but I can still kick ass.'

As Cloud Drank his 4th glass of wine, he suddenly became quiet.

'What's up kid? Somethin wrong?' Cid asked his comrade.

"Any news about Tifa?"

Cid grew silent as well.

'…a few months ago I went around asking people at Junon and Gongaga village again, to see if there was any trace of her… But none of the people there has seen her.'

"I know she'll turn up one day, but still… I can't help but worry."

'Don't worry; she's a very strong girl! You of all people should know that.'

"I know… She is my best friend, so I know she's strong."

'Hey! Reeves told me something very interesting last week.'

"What?"

'He said ShinRa was going to reestablish SOLDIER again.'

Clouds eyes widened.

"They're gonna do what!?"

'Relax kid. Reeves said that Rufus was gonna change SOLDIER's original purpose. SOLDIER won't be ShinRa's personal army anymore. They're gonna concentrate on protecting villages, rounding up loose monsters, catching criminals and other shit like that.'

"And you actually trust Rufus."

'Of course I don't! I just hope that getting almost killed by a WEAPON and having geostigma for a while has tightened a few bolts in that screwball brain of his.'

'And besides, if he ever tries anything funny, we'll pay him a little visit and straighten him out.'

Cloud laughed.

'So about your son, Sora. That boy's pretty damn good you know. Ever think of signing him up for SOLDIER?'

"I don't know… Aeris would probably kill me if I ever let Sora join. But Sora would probably like the idea."

'He's very strong… just like his father.'

"Sometimes I wish that he hadn't inherited my strength."

Cid stared at Cloud. 'Why's that?'

"I want him to live a normal life… I don't want him to experience what I and Aeris had to go through."

"I'm enjoying my life as it is… happy and simple."

'I guess the planet's great hero has been demoted to a common family man.' Cid joked.

Cloud laughed once more.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a demotion you know."

The wine bottle was almost empty.

"I'll be going now Cid. Thanks for the wine."

'Don't mention it. I'll just put it in your tab.'

Cloud then rode off to 7th Heaven.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the 7th Heaven, five boys could be seen sitting at the counter of the bar.

'I told you Sora, Stop calling me "uncle"! I'm only 9 years older than you!' protested the young man, who like Sora had brown hair and blue eyes.

'You know Denzel, Sora does have a point.' said the girl at the counter. She had brown hair and looked very much like Sora's mother.

'Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny "Grandma Marlene"!' retorted Denzel.

Sora was with his friends Riku, Kenji, Theo, and Gon. Kairi went home to help her mother do some chores; Celine said she was going to do some shopping for her family's dinner; while Jack, Ryuji, and Ryuki were playing cards back at the Headquarters. Tech on the other hand said he was going to work on their G-box some more.

'So boys, what will it be?' Marlene asked.

'How about 5 cans of soda, sis!' Sora smiled.

'You know Sora; technically, this bar only serves two things. Beer… and water.' Interrupted Denzel.

'Well… I always wanted to try drinking beer.' Sora joked.

Denzel smirked 'Fat chance, kid! Cloud would slit my throat of he ever found out that I let you drink here. Not to mention Aunt Aeris will most likely torture me and Marlene to death.' Denzel could imagine his Aunt Aeris smiling while holding 2 electrically charged pliers in her hands. He couldn't help but shiver at the thought.

'I guess will be taking the usual than big sis.' said Riku.

'Alright then. 5 glasses of water coming up.'

As Sora was drinking his glass of water…

'So Sora…' a sly smile could be seen on Marlene's face. 'How are you and Kairi doing?'

Sora suddenly choked while Denzel and Marlene laughed.

'I… ummm… we… ummm… SIS! Stop doing that!'

'I guess you're more like your dad then people think.' smiled Marlene.

'Well, Uncle Barret always told me that I was more like my mom personality wise.' Sora replied.

'Well I don't know about that.' Marlene smiled. 'There are two things you're not good at Sora, lying… and girls. And Cloud wasn't really much of a ladies man back in the day. He had the looks but he wasn't really good at sweet talking. Oh… almost forgot.'

Marlene took out what looked like a small toolbox. 'Here, you wanted to borrow this right.'

'Thanks sis.' replied Sora.

Suddenly, the sound of a motorbike could be heard from outside the bar.

'Sora, you better get going.' said Denzel.

'Ok. Thanks.' Sora picked up the small toolbox and headed towards the door.

'Hmm… that noise… it sounded like…' but before Riku could turn around Theo, Gon, and Kenji had already appeared from behind.

'It's nothing Riku; it's just some delivery guy.' Theo replied.

'Yeah, that's it, how about we go sparring a little later.' interrupted Kenji. 'Right Gon?'

'Yeah, what he said.' Gon immediately replied.

Theo looked over at Sora and gave him a very tense smile that basically meant: Go! Get going! We'll hold Riku for a while. If he sees your dad, he's gonna go all fanboy on us again.

Sora gave him a half-hearted smile and exited the bar.

'Hey Dad.'

"So did you borrow you're sister Marlene's gardening kit?"

'Yup!'

"Ok! Hop in. You're Mom's probably waiting for us."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris was tending to the flowers at the church when she heard footsteps coming from the entrance.

'Good! Sora, Cloud what took you so – '

Top her surprise; the footsteps did not belong to either her husband or her son. It belonged to a hooded man wearing a long, dark coat. What was even stranger was the fact that the man's eyes were blindfolded.

Aeris suddenly grew tense.

'Excuse me, but who are you?' she asked.

**Let's just say I'm an old friend of your husband Cloud.**

'Oh! Well if that's the case, you can wait here for him if you want to.'

**Thank you… but I won't be long. I only came to take my payment.**

'You mean money?' Aeris asked. She was a little confused.

…**No.** A giant scythe suddenly materialized in the man's hand.

**I came to take your Son…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey Dad.'

"What is it Sora?"

'My birthdays about 6 months away, so I was thinking… Can I borrow your Buster sword? PLEASE! I just wanna practice with it for 30 minutes, that's all'

(Back when Sora was 9, Cloud lent him his Buster sword for a while to practice with. Cloud was amazed at how Sora was able to handle the Buster sword at such a young age. Although he did have trouble when it came to things like slashing and thrusting because of the sword's weight, there was no doubt in Cloud's mind that with a few years of practice he's son may even become better than him. Ever since then, Sora has always tried to borrow the Buster sword.)

"No Sora. Not after what happened last time."

(Aeris after seeing her son holding the Buster sword went berserk on Cloud and he ended up sleeping on the couch for a week.)

'But Dad!'

"No! I'm not going to sleep on the couch again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had arrived at the church.

"Sorry we're late Dear… YOU!"

Cloud stopped and stared at the hooded figure standing in the flower patch. He was holding a giant scythe.

"Where's Aeris!?"

The man turned his head towards the corner of the church and there… lying on the floor… was a wounded and unconscious Aeris.

Cloud's body started to fill up with rage.

'Mom...?' Sora was dumbstruck.

"Sora, stay here!" Cloud took out his Buster sword. He's Mako blue eyes glowed with hate. He quickly charged at the man.

"I'm gonna Kill you!!!"

But to Cloud's surprise, his attack was easily parried by the man's scythe.

**Gravija** the man whispered.

Suddenly, Cloud's body felt heavy and he couldn't move. He was even having a hard time standing. It was like the ground was sucking him in.

The man placed his hand in front of Cloud's chest.

**Thundaga** he whispered once more.

A powerful thunderbolt shot out of the man's palm and sent Cloud flying, landing on the floor with a thud.

'Dad!'

"S-Sora! RUN!"

'But!'

"RUN!!!"

Sora turned around but the man was quickly able to cut him off. Before the boy could even respond, the man had punched him in the abdomen. Sora was rendered unconscious.

"Ea… W-What are you going… to do to my son!"

As Ea carried Sora on his shoulder, he turned his head towards Cloud.

**Like I said, I'm only taking my payment.**

Cloud Started to crawl his way towards Ea.

"I-I won't let you… won't let you take my son!"

**Stubborn man!**

Ea opened his hand and a small red ball of energy started to form.

**Sweet dreams! Cloud!**

Ea threw the ball to the air. A small explosion was suddenly heard inside the church.

* * *

Oooohhh. Ea finally makes his move. RnR please.

**Author's Note:** A few things that are probably buzzing around your head. (1) Q: Why in God's name is a member of the Shinra clan hanging around with Sora? A: Theo (borrowed the name from one of generalquistis fic) has a "Richie Rich" type of agenda. He's really not stuck up even though he's a Shinra and was able to get along with Sora and Riku. (2) Q: Why doesn't Theo just buy a G-box for the group? A: first of all, Sora and Riku wouldn't let him (they don't want to make Theo feel as if the only reason they became friends with him is because of the money). And second, Tech believes that they don't need to buy one since he can just make one. (3) Q: If so, why did Sora have to ask his parent's to buy him a G-box if Tech could just make him one. A: Although Sora has a lot of positive traits, patience is not one of them. (4) Q: Isn't Gravija supposed to reduce your HP, why didn't which happen with Cloud. A: Yes Demi and Gravija reduces the Hp of the target but I patterned my Gravija with that of FFXI which reduces movement and speed. If you have anymore questions, then please ask away. I'll try and answer them on the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guyz! It's me again. Damn!!! It's been crazy as hell in the NBA! Bulls fans chanting Ko-be while their own team gets pummeled (although I still think that Kobe won't get traded). T-mac getting injured… AGAIN. As for Fae Tian's question… trust me… you'll know soon enough. Anyway here's Chapter 17.

DISCLAIMER: Certain parts of this scene were borrowed from WC: TFT

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 **

Sora started to open his eyes. His head was throbbing and he was still a bit dazed. The last thing he saw was the hooded figure and then he remembered feeling a sharp and very painful blow to his stomach after which everything went pitch black.

He slowly sat up.

'Mom..?! Dad..?!'

He started to stand up and looked around. Wherever he was one thing was for sure, he was nowhere near the church. It seemed as if he was at some floating piece of frozen land. The piece of land was inside some type of tower made entirely of ice.

As he turned around he saw a giant block of ice. Incased within the ice was what looked like an old, worn-down suit of armor. In front of the piece of ice was a black sword, its blade was embedded on the ground.

**So… you're finally awake. **

Sora heard a voice from behind. He turned around and saw the hooded man that had brought him to that place.

'Who are you and where did you take me!' he shouted.

**My name is Ea… And I welcome you… to ****Pandæmonium**

'Pandæmonium..?' replied a confused Sora.

**From now on… this place will be your home… **

'Yeah right!' Sora sarcastically replied. 'My Dad's going to come for me for sure! And when he finds me he's gonna kick your - '

**I wouldn't be so sure about that**. Ea interrupted.

'W-What do you mean?'

**Your mother and your father… their both dead. I killed them.**

'No… there's no way… I-It can't be true…'

**You saw how easily I defeated your father, as for your mother… well… you be the judge.**

'You're lying!!!'

**Face it, child! You're all alone now.**

'No! I don't believe you!' Sora shouted at the man. 'I-I won't believe you!!!'

**I'm going to leave you here… Your body will rot inside this frozen hell, for all eternity. **

Ea started laughing maniacally.

'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!!' he shouted at the man.

A scythe suddenly materialized in Ea's hand. There were traces of blood in the scythe's blade. Ea positioned the scythe near him… and licked some of the blood off the blade. A smirk could be seen on the man's face.

**Hmm… You're mother's blood, it's very delicious!**

Sora clenched his fist. Anger and hate were filling he's insides.

'Mom… Dad…' Sora whispered. 'I'll make you pay! I swear… I'll make you pay!!!' he shouted at Ea, his eyes glaring at the hooded man in front of him.

He charged at Ea, ready to punch the man… ready to hurt the first person that he ever truly hated.

Ea slashed through the air producing a small whirlwind that passed through Sora's body. Sora had cuts all over him. He dropped to his knees; this was the first time that he had felt any real pain. But his anger towards Ea clouded the pain in his body. He started to charge at Ea again, but this time he was able to get closer to the man and punched him in the abdomen.

Ea did not even flinch. Sora punched him 3 more times but it still had no effect.

**Pathetic!**

Ea used his forearm and threw Sora aside like a rag doll. Sora went flying into the air and landed in front of the black sword.

**You're still to weak, child! At this rate, you'll never be able to avenge your parents!**

Sora started to cry. It was the first time that he had felt so weak… so helpless…

He used the hilt of the black sword to help himself up.

**KILL HIM!** Sora heard a voice in the back of his mind.

**KILL HIM! KILL HIM!**

He saw images of his mother and father, visions of the happy moments that he had shared with them. Then he saw… visions of their bodies, lying on the floor… bloody… motionless…

**Use it!** Ea spoke. **Use that sword and slit my throat with it!!!**

**KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!!!** The voice echoed in Sora's head.

Sora's blue eyes started to glow with hate. He lifted the black sword off the ground and began to charge at Ea once more.

Ea stood his ground. He did not move nor did he try to dodge or parry the attack.

Sora ran the sword straight through Ea's body. Some of the man's blood flowed through the dark blade of the sword and began to stain Sora's hands with crimson droplets. Sora stared at the man's face, the boys gaze was inhuman… it was almost animalistic.

A small smirk could be seen at the corner of Ea's lips.

**I-It… begins.** He whispered.

With one swift motion, Sora pulled the sword out of Ea's body. The lifeless man falling to the floor, his blood staining the ground red.

**NOW… COME… **

Sora again heard the voice. He's mind was blank; he was like a lifeless doll.

He turned around and started to make his way towards the giant block of ice. He stood in front of it, staring at the armor inside.

**USE THE SWORD…** the voice commanded.

Sora suddenly saw visions of his friends. He saw Kairi smiling at him… he could hear her voice…

_'You're such a bad liar, you know that Sora.'_

**COMPLETE THE CIRCLE…**

He saw the 7th heaven Marlene and Denzel and all the members of AVALANCHE. They were smiling at him… He heard Marlene's voice…

_'I guess you're more like your dad then people think.'_

**RELEASE ME… FROM THIS PRISON…**

He saw his mother and father. He remembered how his father used to carry him on his shoulders when he was younger. He remembered how his mother would tuck him into bed and would sing that beautiful song that would send him to a peaceful sleep.

_'We love you Sora…'_

He heard his mother's voice…

_"Will always be here for you"_

It was his father…

**RELEASE ME FROM THIS PRISON!**

Sora's memories started to fade… He could no longer remember… who this people smiling at him were…

Who was this red-haired girl with indigo eyes that was smiling at him..?

Who was this blonde-haired man with deep blue eyes that carried him on his shoulders..?

Who was this brown-haired woman with emerald green eyes that sang to him..?

**RELEASE ME FROM THIS PRISON!!!** the voice shouted.

Sora gripped the sword tighter. He raised it high into the air and struck the icy cask. It shattered; pieces of the ice went flying in all directions. The place where the block of ice once stood was now covered by a cold mist.

Silence enveloped the entire place… and then…

…

…

…**RISE…** A dark and ominous voice was heard through the entire place.

**RISE… RISE… THAT YOU MAY SERVE ME ONCE MORE… MY SERVANT.**

Ea's body lay lifeless on the ground. Suddenly the stab wound that Sora had made started to heal until it had completely disappeared. Movement could be seen emanating from Ea's fingers. He's lips curled until it formed what looked like a slight smirk. He started to stand up, it was as if nothing had happened. He slowly made his way in front of the mist.

An icicle stairway started to form at the left side of the floating land mass. A raven-haired woman with garnet-red eyes could be seen walking up the stairway and slowly made her way in front of the mist as well.

Both Ea and the woman kneeled.

A figure could be seen slowly making its way out of the mist. It was Sora… still holding the black sword. His face was downcast, his eyes closed.

**My Lord…** greeted Ea.

Sora slowly raised his head. He started to smile… but it wasn't his usual smile. It wasn't a smile filled with cheer and joy… it was maniacal, like that of a madman. He slowly opened his eyes; they had turned as black as coal. The iris of his eyes that were once deep blue was now crimson red. He started to speak but the voice that came out from his mouth… it wasn't his. It was that dark and ominous voice that had brought Ea back to life.

**NOW… IT BEGINS!**

**LET THE COSMOS TREMBLE IN FEAR!**

…**FOR I, KING GILGAMESH HAS RETURNED!!!**

He Started to laugh, a bone chilling laugh that would shake even the bravest of men.

The boy… whom so many people loved… had disappeared and was replaced by a dark entity.

* * *

Didn't see that one coming did yah! (If you did, then good for you.) I had some difficulty in writing this chapter since I was having a hard time visualizing what the scene should be. Then I saw someone in the Cafe playing campaign mode on Warcraft: Frozen Throne. Saw the part where Arthas merges with the lich king and I said to myself: "Hey that's pretty cool. I should try to work that in my fanfic."

Author's Note: Since Gilgamesh never did make an appearance in FFVII (or at least I don't think he did.) I decided to use his name (took only the name, not the character). Gilgamesh according to Sumerian legend was the fifth king of Uruk and was the first superhuman character in recorded history, although no one actually knows whether he really existed or not.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey you guyz! Thanks for the reviews. Hehehe. The bench mob rides again (73points baby) versus Chicago and Bynum finally showed me something to be excited about (blocked JO twice in today's game.) Also heard that the Lakers traded for Ariza, I think he'll fit in our system very nicely. Here's Chapter 18.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 18**

"Sora!? Sora!?" Cloud called out to his son. Everything was pitch black, he couldn't see anything. Where was he anyway? The place, it was like a dark void.

'Dad…' he heard Sora's voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw his son, smiling at him. Cloud immediately ran towards Sora and embraced him.

"Thank God! I thought I lost you…"

'Dad… Can you tell me why?' Sora asked his father.

Cloud became confused. "W-What do you mean son?"

'Tell me why you couldn't save your hometown… why you couldn't save Nibelheim…'

Cloud's eyes widened. He immediately pulled back… and suddenly he was at the center of Nibelheim. He's hometown, it was burning. He slowly stood up and started to walk towards the front of his house. He could smell the wood burning… He could hear the cries of the people… He looked around, Nibelheim was burning to the ground… and here he was again, unable to stop it.

Sora started to speak again.

'Tell me why you couldn't save Mom… why you just stood there and watched her die.'

Nibelheim had disappeared and Cloud was now standing at the altar…the same altar where Aeris died. He saw Aeris in front of him, she was praying… praying for holy. She slowly opened her eyes; she smiled at him with that heart warming smile of hers. Then he heard the ceiling shatter. He quickly looked up and saw "HIM"… he saw Sephiroth. Sephiroth was gliding towards Aeris, sword in hand and with a twisted smile on his face. Cloud wanted to save Aeris, push her away from the madman that glided in the air like an angel of death. But his body, it was frozen, he couldn't move…

"Aeris!!! No!!!"

Sephiroth's Masamune had pierced Aeris' body. She started to fall. Cloud caught her lifeless body, he's own body no longer frozen, but it was too late. Blood started to gush out from her wound, his hands once again stained with crimson.

"No… please… I don't want this…"

Tears started to fall from Cloud's eyes.

"Please… Someone… Anyone… Kill me… Please kill me now…"

Aeris' body slowly disappeared, the altar started to fade. Cloud slowly raised his head… and he saw it… he saw the lake.

He could see a figure carrying a body of a girl to the lake. It was him… it was Cloud, he was carrying Aeris body. His image turned its head towards him, but what he saw next wasn't his image anymore… It turned into Ea. A sadistic smile could be found on Ea's face. Cloud looked at Aeris; her body was decaying rapidly until it had turned into dust. Cloud dropped to his knees, he was horrified by what he was seeing.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of steel passing through flesh… his flesh. He turned his head to look at who had stabbed him. It was Sora; he had a demonic smile on his face. The whites of his eyes had turned black while the once blue orbs of his eyes were now crimson red. The boy started to speak but it wasn't his son's voice that he heard, it was a dark and ominous voice that sent chills down his spine.

**THANKS FOR BRINGING ME INTO THIS WORLD… DAD!**

**NOW… I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!!!**

"Nooo!!!"

Cloud quickly awakened from his nightmare. He was panting, gasping for air. He could feel the sweat all over his body. It was a nightmare, the first nightmare that he had seen in over 11 years.

He looked around; he was in his old room back at the 7th Heaven. He looked at his right side and saw Aeris sleeping on the other bed. There were bandages on her forehead and arms.

"Aeris?"

Cloud slowly reached for her.

'Don't worry spike, she's alright now.'

He looked towards the door and saw Barret and Yuffie. The two started to walk to the side of Cloud's bed.

'You Ok Cloud?' Yuffie asked.

"How long have I been here?"

'About 3 days.' Barret answered.

"3 days huh… How'd you find me anyway?"

Barret started to speak.

'I just got back from one of my oil field expeditions. I was just a few blocks away from the church when I heard an explosion. I immediately ran inside the church and saw you and Aeris on the floor. Both of you were badly injured so I carried you two on my shoulders and borrowed some guy's car. Then I took the two of you here.'

"Thanks for saving us Barret."

'You know… you two almost didn't make it. Lucky for us Aeris trained Marlene on how to use high level healing spells, not to mention I had a few potions left over from my trip. But even so… w-we almost lost both of you.

'Hey Cloud, where's Sora?' Yuffie inquired.

'Marlene told me he was with you but I didn't see him anywhere inside the church.'

"He… he was kidnapped!"

Both Barret and Yuffie were shocked.

'You're joking right!' the ninja blurted out. 'I mean… that kid's no pushover and he's pretty good when it comes to using magic, not to mention I gave him that bracelet and some of my materia way back.'

Barret looked at Cloud.

'Who took him?'

"It was Ea… I tried to stop him but he was too strong." he slowly clenched his fist in anger.

'So kid, you're finally awake!'

Cloud quickly looked to the door.

"Cid…"

'Vincent and the giant robot cat are downstairs.' Cid looked at both Yuffie and Barret. 'I think you two should let the kid rest. It's almost dinner time and I know both of you haven't eaten much.'

'Wow Cid! I guess being around Shera has finally had an effect on you.' commented Yuffie.

'Ha-ha-ha, shut up!' Cid retorted.

As the 3 of them went downstairs, Cloud was left inside the room with Aeris. He was in deep thought. The fact that he wasn't there when Aeris needed him, the fact that he couldn't save his own son, the fact that he couldn't protect his family… it tore him inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs…

Barret had just relayed what Cloud had told them to the others.

'I knew that bastard was up to no good!!!' Cid pounded his fist angrily at the counter.

'So what do we do now?' Cait Sith asked Barret.

'Spike will probably be good to go by tomorrow, so we'll look for Sora first thing in the morning when he's ready.'

Barret stared at Marlene. She looked troubled for some reason…

'Marlene..?'

'Hm… what is it Dad?'

'Why the long face? Is something bothering you?'

'No… it's nothing Dad. It's just that when I visited the church yesterday, some of the flowers… they were wilting.'

Vincent quickly glanced at Marlene.

'Oh angel. It's nothing to worry about; it's probably just because of the explosion.' Barret assured Marlene.

'Yeah… maybe you're right Dad.'

Vincent slowly made his way towards the stairs.

'Where are you going Vinnie?' Yuffie asked.

'I need to talk to Cloud.'

Upstairs…

'Cloud…' Vincent's voice was heard from the door.

"Vincent, what is it?"

'Are you all right now? Do you think you can stand up?'

"Yeah, I think so…"

'Good. I want to talk to you, outside…'

As they went downstairs, Barret and Yuffie questioned whether Cloud was all right now but Cloud assured them that he was feeling much better. As the two men made their way outside the bar…

"You guys were right…" Cloud's face was sullen and downcast. Vincent stared at the blonde-haired warrior.

"I should have never trusted that man; it's my fault why Sora was taken! I-I should have thought it through first."

'Do you regret making that deal with him?'

"Of course not… But why my son!? Why did he have to take Sora!? Why did he have to hurt Aeris!? It would've been better if he had just killed me and left Aeris and Sora alone!"

'Cloud…'

"Maybe… Maybe I made a mistake."

'Cloud, do you remember… when you asked me if I would have done the same thing that you did If I was given the chance…'

Vincent raised his head and gazed at the moon.

'I told you that I was not sure… but the truth is, I would have done the same thing that you did.'

Cloud's guilt had slightly been lifted by the Ex-turk's words. He and Vincent shared identical fates, but unlike Vincent he was blessed with the chance to bring back the person that he loved…

"So Vincent, what did you want to talk about?"

'A little while ago, Marlene said that some of the flowers in the church were wilting.'

"You're worried about wilting flowers?" Cloud raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He never really pictured Vincent as someone who would worry about something as ordinary as wilting flowers.

'Two days ago, I visited the sleeping forest…'

"And…"

'At least half of the trees there were dying…'

"Dying…"

'It was like the life was getting sucked right out of them. Something is not right here, I can feel it.'

As the two men continued their discussion, the sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the shadows. Cloud and Vincent saw two men in black suits. One of them had fiery red-hair and light blue eyes, he had a lanky physique, and two symmetrical red marks on his cheek bones. The other was bald and wore dark shades, he's body was very big and quite masculine compared to the other one.

'Hey, Yo.' Spoke the red-haired man.

"Reno… Rude… What're you doing here?"

'I came to deliver your dog.' Reno glanced back at another figure who was slowly emerging from behind. It was Nanaki.

'It was the boss's orders but personally… I don't like dogs, yo.'

Nanaki stared at the blonde-haired warrior. 'Cloud… I need to talk to you.'

"What is it about?"

'I was sent here by the elders for urgent business. Something… something is distorting the lifestream.'

"Distorting the lifestream?"

'Yes. The elders have confirmed it. Something or someone is distorting the flow of the lifestream.'

Cloud stared at Nanaki. He had never seen his friend troubled so much.

"Nanaki… tell me, there's something more, isn't there."

'Yes… it's about Kalimdor. It's appeared once again.'

"But that's impossible! The elders told us that it only appears once every 1000 years."

'Something is influencing it… the elders believe that it's the same force that's distorting the lifestream.'

An image of a hooded man flashed in front of Cloud's mind.

"Ea."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris was finally starting to stir. Her eyes slowly began to open.

"Aeris."

She saw Cloud and the others. Her husband was sitting beside her bed. Cloud slowly caressed her cheek; he was relieved to know that his wife was all right now.

'The planet… It called out to me. It was begging for our help.' she whispered.

'I could hear it… the cries of the souls within the lifestream. They were being taken by someone. Then I heard… our son's voice. Sora was crying… he was screaming for our help.'

She held Cloud's hand as hers continued to tremble. Aeris was crying… and it tore Cloud inside… to see her like this.

'But it's just a nightmare… right.' Aeris tried her best to smile. She wanted to hear Cloud's assurance that everything was all right, that all of it was nothing but a nightmare… that her baby was safe.

Cloud's eyes became sullen and were filled with sadness. The moment that Aeris looked into his eyes, she knew that something was terribly wrong.

'Cloud...?' there was worry in her voice. 'Where's Sora..? Where's my baby?'

"That man… Ea… he took him, he took Sora"

Aeris started to cry even more. Her heart was in great pain.

'But why? Why would he take Sora..? Why would he take my baby away?'

Cloud's face was downcast as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry… It's all my fault; I'm the one to blame!"

He looked at his wife, tears running down his cheeks.

"He was the one who gave me that stone. I made a deal with him, he told me he'd help me bring you back but I'd have to give him something in return, I agreed. But… I-I never thought that it was Sora that he was after."

"I'm sorry… I failed. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't protect our son… I couldn't protect our family…"

Aeris slowly embraced her husband.

'Don't cry anymore dear…' she said through the river of tears that flowed through her emerald green eyes. 'I don't blame you. I know you did you're best to protect him…'

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

That was kind of sad… (I think I may have made Cloud slightly too emotional but I guess having you're son taken from you would make any dad emotional… don't you think.) Anyway RnR please.

**Author's Note: **Still contemplating whether I should include the Turks more since Rufus "may" have a large part to play in the ending…or will he (laughs maniacally).


	19. Chapter 19

Dammit! Lakers are on a 2 game skid. I know the chances of us winning against Boston was slim (something like 30-35) but to lose to MILWAUKEE!!! That's just sick! I know it's not as bad as losing to the Knicks (cough-BULLS-cough) but this is the reason why this team may never be able to get that 4th or 5th seed. They should remember that the #1 rule in the NBA season is to always beat teams that you know you're better (no disrespect to Milwaukee since they're been playing good bball right now, and I'll give Redd his due for containing Kobe) Anyway, here's Chapter 19.

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

It was morning, Cloud and the others had agreed earlier that they were going to head for Kalimdor. Cloud felt that whatever was happening in Kalimdor that man Ea, he most probably had something to do with it.

'Cloud!' it was Aeris.

"Aeris? What are you doing here?"

'I'm coming with you.'

"No!" Cloud quickly disapproved. He knew how powerful Ea was and he did not want to put Aeris in anymore danger. He just couldn't bare the thought of being unable to protect her again.

"I want you to stay at the 7th Heaven!"

'No! I'm going to come with you and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind!'

"Aeris… please listen to me." he pleaded. "Stay inside 7th Heaven, you'll be safe there. I promise I'll bring Sora back so there's no need for you to put yourself in anymore danger."

'No! I'm coming with you and that's final!'

"Aeris… please…" Cloud's eyes had become sullen. "W-When I saw you… lying on the floor of the church, I thought I lost you again. I… I'm not going to let that happen! I won't lose you again!"

Aeris suddenly slapped Cloud in the face. Everyone was in shock after seeing what had just transpired.

'So you expect me to sit and wait while my baby's suffering. Is that what you want?!'

She looked at Cloud; her emerald green eyes were filled with determination.

'I know you want to protect me… But Sora isn't just your son… He's mine as well. I'm his mother… so I won't sit idly by when my baby needs me.'

"But…"

Aeris slowly embraced her husband and kissed him.

'Cloud… I know that you want to protect me and I thank you for that. But you have to let me do this… I need to do this.'

She looked at Cloud, her eyes were pleading to him. Cloud never could resist those beautiful emerald green eyes. He embraced his wife.

"All right… but you have to promise me that you'll always be by my side and never wander off alone."

She smiled at him.

'I promise' she cheerfully replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Cid's airship, the group started to make their way towards Kalimdor.

'So Cloud, is Ea really that strong?' Yuffie questioned.

"Yeah… he's strong."

Everyone stared at Cloud.

"Even though we only fought for a few moments, I was able to determine a few things."

He tried to recall he's fight with Ea. No… it couldn't even be considered as a real fight since it was so one-sided. Ea's battle aura… somehow it reminded him of Sephiroth's own aura. Now that he thought about it, that man was as strong as the one-winged angel himself… maybe even stronger.

Aeris had noticed Cloud's silence. 'Dear… are you Ok?'

"I'm fine, don't worry." he assured her. He looked at the others.

"That man, he's not someone we can defeat easily so we have to gang up on him somehow, make use of our numbers."

As they were now near Kalimdor.

'Son of a… what the hell is that!?' Cid started to point at something.

Cloud turned his head and what he saw shocked not only him but the others as well.

A gigantic black orb was floating above Kalimdor. It was surrounded by dark clouds that were producing numerous thunderbolts. Underneath it, they saw what looked like a pillar of emerald green light coming from within Kalimdor itself. The pillar of light was being absorbed by the black orb.

'Oh my God! No!' Aeris spoke.

"What's the matter?"

'I-It's absorbing the lifestream!'

"It's what!"

'Cloud we have to -' but before Aeris could finish her sentence she felt great pain pulsating in her head. Then she heard a familiar voice.

'_Mom..?! Dad..?! Help me!'_

It was Sora… It was her baby. He was calling her.

"Aeris! What's the matter?!"

'S-Sora… he's inside that thing!'

Cloud's eyes widened. He immediately turned to Cid.

"Cid, can you get us inside that thing!"

'I don't know… but I'll try!' Cid maneuvered the Shera closer to the black orb, but as they started to go near it lightning began to hit the airship.

'Son of a Bitch!!! The lightning's making the instruments go berserk. We have to back up!' shouted Cid.

But before the Shera could back up, one of its engines were hit by lightning.

'Fuck!!!' the pilot cursed. He could barely maintain control anymore.

"Cid!!!"

'I think I'm gonna hurl!" Yuffie looked like she was going to be sick.

'Brat!!! Don't you dare throw up on my ship!' Cid tried everything he could to maneuver the Shera away from the black orb and made an emergency landing on the shores of Kalimdor.

All of them were thrown off their feet and were lying on the floor.

"You all right dear?" Cloud had covered Aeris with his own body in order to protect her.

'I'm fine.' she smiled.

Cloud looked at his comrades.

"Is everyone Ok!" he shouted.

'Yeah, were Ok spike! Don't worry!' replied Barret.

The party slowly descended to Kalimdor.

'Wow! It's been 11 years now and this place is still creepy.' Yuffie commented.

"We have to get inside that thing."

'Are you joking kid!' Cid replied. 'We almost got deep fried by lightning not to mention my ship's pretty fucked up! How the hell are we suppose to get inside that thing anyway!'

Cloud's gaze was on the pillar of light. Its base was very close to that cave where the "Immortal one" resided.

"We'll use that pillar as a bridge to get inside."

'You're joking right!' Yuffie blurted out.

'Spike! That pillar is at least 70 stories high, how the hell do you expect us to use it as a bridge?!'

"The "Immortal One"… we'll ask him for help.

* * *

I think I made the first part into a soap or something… anyway RnR please. 


	20. Chapter 20

Good day people!!! Hahaha! Lakers get wins against Seattle and Denver, finally I can sleep well. Our bench scored like 50+ pts today. Next stop, Utah. Anyway here's Chapter 20.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 20**

The group was now traveling through the cave. It had been 12 years since the last time they had gone inside it. At first glance the tunnel itself seemed unchanged, but Cloud and the others knew that something was definitely wrong.

'This is very strange…' Nanaki whispered. 'We haven't seen a single wisp since we entered this place. It is as if they've disappeared.'

'Wisp?' Aeris wore a puzzled look on her face.

'They're this little orb thingies that we fought here 12 years ago…' answered Yuffie. 'They basically try to rip your soul out and take over your body.'

'Back then we encountered many wisp on our way, but now we have yet to even see one.' stated Vincent.

"Everyone, the doorways right over there. Let's get going."

As Cloud and the others entered… they saw a very shocking site.

The place was in ruins. A great hole could be seen through the ceiling. Some of the crystals that illuminated the room had been shattered and those that remained could hardly give off any light. The lake that was once crystal clear was now polluted because of the dirt and rubble that fell into it.

Cloud looked at the island at the center, and he saw the very base of the pillar of light that they had seen outside.

As the others continued to scan the area, Yuffie saw a small materia near the surface of the lake.

'Well what do we have here… I guess this day isn't so bad after all.'

Yuffie tried to grab the materia, but the moment that her hand made contact with it… the materia immediately shattered into millions of pieces.

'W-What's happening?' Yuffie tried to reach for another materia nearby but it shattered as well.

'What are you doing Yuffie?' Aeris asked.

Yuffie didn't answer; instead she immediately dived inside the lake.

'Yuffie!' Aeris shouted.

The others quickly turned to where Yuffie and Aeris were.

"What happened?!"

'Yuffie, s-she just dove inside the lake!'

'Shit!!!' Cid shouted. 'Don't tell me that brats gathering materia at a time like this.'

After a few minutes, Yuffie had finally surfaced from the water. She was completely drenched.

'Are you Ok Yuffie?' asked a very concerned Aeris.

'I'm fine…' she replied.

'What's the big idea!!!?' shouted an irate Barret. 'You got us all worked up for nothing!'

'Something… something's wrong!' she spoke as she tried to catch her breath.

'The materia… They're dissolving. I saw it. Every time I tried to touch one, it'd break into a million pieces.'

'Cloud?' Aeris whispered as she looked at her husband who was staring intently at something.

Cloud's attention was focused at the island… or more specifically at the center of the island.

He could hear it… the voice of the "Immortal one". He was calling him, but something in that voice was different. That voice no longer contained the same vigor and strength that it had over 11 years ago. It had become weak and fragile.

"Everyone, let's get moving!" there was a sense of urgency in Cloud's voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the group reached the island at the center, they quickly noticed how drastically the surrounding landscape had changed. All the plants were dying, and the ground seemed barren and lifeless.

They made their way to the gigantic tree at the center. The tree was now slowly decaying. Its leaves that once exuded the color of emerald green were slowly loosing their luster. Its trunk was seemingly turning into stone.

As they inched closer, they saw a figure of a man lying on the ground at the base of the tree. He was gravely wounded… and he was dying.

'No… It can't be…' Nanaki whispered in disbelief.

They were now by the man's side. The man had sapphire eyes. His skin was the color of violet. He also had two horns protruding from his forehead, one of which was broken. The man's body was limp and covered with moss. But what was even more peculiar were the man's legs. They looked as if they had been butchered but the wounds seemed to have healed a long time ago, and so the man's legs were covered with numerous scars.

_**Y-YOUNG WARRIOR…**_ the man spoke.

'No way… don't tell me that guy's the "Immortal one".' Yuffie spoke

"What happened?"

_**S-STOP HIM… Y-YOU HAVE… TO STOP HIM!**_ the "Immortal one's" voice was slowly weakening.

"You mean Ea?"

…_**N-NO… HE WAS ONLY A PAWN… OF THAT MAN!**_

"You mean there's someone that's commanding Ea!"

_**I-I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN. THAT AURA F-FROM YOUR MEMORY… THE BLOODSTONE! I-I WAS RECKLESS… IT SEEMS THAT I WAS WRONG TO HAVE HELPED YOU…**_

"What? I don't understand?"

_**T-THERE'S NO MORE TIME… Y-YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM. IF HE IS RESTORED… THEN THIS WORLD'S FATE WILL BE SEALED.**_

The immortal one slowly opened his palm. A small blade could be seen breaking its way through his skin.

_**T-TAKE IT… IT WILL HELP YOU…**_

Cloud took the blade from the immortal one's hand and placed it in his pocket. Suddenly… the group was incased inside a huge white bubble. It slowly rose up and made its way inside the pillar of light.

…_**G-GO… STOP HIM…**_

As the bubble soared high into the air and disappeared from view. The "Immortal one's" body started to turn into stone.

…MY DEAR FRIENDS… I PRAY THAT OUR SACRIFICE FROM LONG AGO… WILL NOT BE IN VAIN.

Slowly… the Immortal one closed his eyes for the last time… finally succumbing to eternal sleep.

* * *

Alright so Chapter 20 is done. I also like the fact that some of my fellow Filipino's and other people who are part Filipino (cough-Paintball Willie-cough) took the time to read this. I really appreciate it. And I also like to give props to some of my Cleris cohort's. And to other people as well. Were almost at the finish line so please bare with me. 


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guyz... It's me again. By the way, nice game for Phoenix especially for Steve Nash. He had like 15 assist in today's game (although I still hate his guts for booting us out of the playoffs for the past 2 years). Duncan's injured and my Lakers lost (AGAIN!!!). Anyway here's Chapter 21

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

Cloud and the others had entered the giant black orb. Inside the orb was a gigantic island roughly half the size of Edge.

'Wow! Look at that!' Yuffie pointed at a giant tower that stood in the island. Although it was only half as tall as the Shinra building, its area was 3 times larger.

The white bubble slowly floated towards the ground and landed serenely on the floor, and then it disappeared. Cloud and the others stared at the tower in front of them.

'And I thought Kalimdor was creepy! This place is waaaay creepier!' the Wutai princess commented.

"Draw out your weapons; we're going inside that thing."

As they began to walk to the tower's entrance, they could hear an eerie noise slowly heading towards them.

'The hell was that!' Barret started to look around.

'Ah Fuck!!!' Cid shouted as he saw a horde of giant bat-like creatures heading straight for them. 'People, we've got company!'

"Everyone, don't fight them! We have to save our strength! Head for the entrance now!!!"

But before they could reach the entrance of the tower, giant black spots started to appear around them. Within a matter of moments, giant wolf-like creatures began to claw their way from underneath the black spots. Their mane was pitch black while their eyes were blood red. Their fangs looked as sharp as razors and their bodies were filled with sores and were covered by scales instead of fur.

'Relatives of yours, Nanaki?' Cid joked.

'Not in this lifetime!'

As the giant bat-like creatures started to soar towards the group, Barret and Vincent began to shoot at them relentlessly.

The wolf-like creatures then swiftly started their assault but were immediately engaged by Yuffie, Cid, Nanaki, and Cait Sith.

'Spike! Get your ass inside that tower already!' Barret shouted. 'We'll hold these things off!'

"But..."

'Don't worry kid! We'll join you later when we're finished throwing out the trash!' Cid assured him.

Cloud nodded.

"All right! Aeris let's go!'

As Cloud and Aeris made their way towards the entrance of the tower, 3 of the wolf-like creatures jumped straight at them but Cloud quickly dispatched them with one swing of his Buster sword. And they entered the tower like structure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud and Aeris had made their way inside. The temperature inside the tower was freezing, so much so that Cloud could actually see his breath as he exhaled. The walls looked as if they were made of ice.

Aeris placed her hand on the wall but quickly pulled it back. The wall was so cold that her hand started to fell numb the moment she touched it.

**Welcome!!!**

Cloud and Aeris immediately saw a hooded man wearing a black coat and whose eyes were blindfolded.

**So I see both of you are still alive... I expected as much since it would've been rather disappointing if the two of you were killed that easily.**

Cloud stared at Ea with utmost hate.

"Where is he, Ea!!!? Where did you take my son!!!?"

**Don't worry Cloud... he's around. **

Cloud quickly pointed his Buster sword at Ea.

"I don't have time for your nonsense! Give Sora back!"

**And what if I refuse?**

"Then I'll slit your throat!"

Ea smirked; he raised his hand and immediately a giant scythe appeared in his palm.

**Oh really? I would love to see you try.**

Cloud glanced back at his wife.

"Aeris, you know what to do."

She nodded.

Ea began to charge at Cloud with such speed that his body looked as if it were nothing more than a blur.

"Aeris, do it now!"

Aeris closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

'Haste!' she suddenly shouted.

Cloud felt his body become as light as a feather and quickly engaged Ea in high speed combat.

Cloud was slashing at the hooded man frantically, but Ea was able to either dodge or parry his attack. After blocking another one of Cloud's attacks, Ea slightly pulled his scythe back and was about to deliver a powerful counterattack.

'Barrier!' Aeris voice was again heard from the background.

Immediately, Cloud was surrounded by a barrier-like energy that helped cushion the impact of Ea's attack. The attack had been wakened so much that Cloud could now easily parry it away.

Cloud quickly slashed at Ea's side but the man was able to quickly jump from harms way and landed safely on his feet.

Ea began to stretch out his arm towards Cloud and opened his palm.

**Meltdown...** he whispered.

Suddenly, a pillar of flames started to gush out from Ea's palm and was quickly heading towards Cloud.

'Reflect!' Aeris once again shouted.

As the pillar of flames was about to hit Cloud, another barrier once again formed in front of him. The barrier reflected the spell back to Ea but he was easily able to dodge it.

Cloud quickly repositioned his Buster sword at his back. He started to concentrate his energy to his sword and quickly jumped at Ea. Ea was able to block the attack with his scythe. Cloud's attack was so strong that the impact alone was able to create a small crater underneath his opponent's feet. Ea quickly pushed the blonde-haired warrior away with his weapon. A small smile could be seen at the corner of the man's face.

**Impressive... You and your wife make quite the team.**

He slowly tilted his head towards Aeris.

**But two against one isn't actually a fair fight, don't you think?**

Ea slightly raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a giant red ball of energy started heading towards Aeris like a comet.

Cloud quickly came to his wife's aid. He immediately carried her away from the point of impact.

"That was close... You Ok dear?"

'I'm fine.' she replied. 'What was that?'

Both of them looked at the spot were the ball of energy had crashed landed. The spot was covered with smoke and fog. Slowly, a figure could be seen within the smoke. As the smoke and fog cleared, both Cloud and Aeris were shocked as the image of a woman with long, black hair and garnet-red eyes stood in front of them.

"No... I-It can't be..."

'Tifa...' Aeris whispered.

Both of them stared at the dark-haired woman; she had not changed much in the past 5 years though there was an ominous aura that surrounded her.

"Tifa… W-What happened to you? W-Why are you here?"

Tifa did not answer and continued her unfaltering stare, but her gaze was not directed at Cloud.

Aeris felt a cold chill run down her spine. Tifa was staring a hole right through her. Her friend's garnet-red eyes were filled with hate and bloodlust.

Without warning Tifa charged at Aeris, her body was again covered with the fiery red aura.

"Tifa, no!"

Cloud quickly intercepted Tifa's attack by using his Buster sword as a shield.

"Tifa! Snap out of it!"

'Cloud, behind you!' Aeris shouted.

Ea had appeared behind Cloud.

**I hope you didn't forget about me… Cloud.**

The man quickly used his arm and slammed Cloud to the wall.

Tifa once again began her charge towards Aeris. With one hand she grabbed Aeris by the throat and lifted her above the ground.

'T-Tifa… D-Don't do this.' Aeris was choking, she could hardly even breath anymore.

Cloud could only watch as Tifa slowly strangled his wife. He couldn't do anything, mainly because Ea was continuously slashing at him like a madman and he knew that he'd be dead the moment that he let his guard down.

Pain was etched all over Aeris' face, Cloud could no longer stand it and immediately made his way to her. But in the process he had let his guard down; Ea quickly took advantage and slashed at Cloud's back. Cloud fell and crashed to the ground. Ea followed up his attack by throwing what seemed to be a small red ball of energy at the spot where Cloud had crash landed; the red ball produced a small explosion.

Though he was hurt, Cloud was still able to stand. He knew that if it hadn't been for Aeris' spells then he would probably be dead by now. Cloud tried to come to his wife's aid once more but Ea quickly held him down using his scythe.

**Not so tough without your wife are you…** Ea jeered

**Don't worry Cloud; I won't kill you… yet. I'll let you watch as your best friend chokes the life out of the woman you love.**

"A-Aeris!!!"

An ominous voice suddenly echoed through the tower.

**COME… MY SERVANTS. WE SHOULD GIVE OUR GUEST A PROPER WELCOME…**

Tifa quickly released her hold on Aeris while Ea slowly pulled his scythe away. Both of them retreated to the center of the room.

Cloud quickly ran to his wife's aid.

"Aeris! Aeris!"

He slowly helped his wife up to her feet.

**Cloud!** Ea shouted.

You said you wanted to see your son again… well, here's your chance.

A small piece of land that was floating atop the tower slowly started to descend. As the piece of land finally made its way to the ground, a figure of a brown-haired boy could be seen standing firmly on the piece of land. His face was downcast, his eyes were closed.

'Sora…' Aeris whispered in relief.

Cloud suddenly felt very uneasy, something was terribly wrong.

Aeris began to run to her son but Cloud quickly pulled her back.

'Cloud?' there was a puzzled look on Aeris' face.

"Something's not right here. Sora… there's something wrong with Sora!"

A maniacal smile slowly crossed the boy's lips. Sora started to speak, but his voice… it wasn't his.

**THE BOY YOU CALL SORA… NO LONGER EXIST.**

The boy started to open his eyes. The mako blue eyes that Cloud and Aeris wanted to see had disappeared and were replaced by piercing red eyes.

…**ONLY I REMAIN…**

…**I …AM …GILGAMESH!**

* * *

I'm actually aiming to finish this fic before X-mas, so I'll try to update as soon as I can. RnR please. 


	22. Chapter 22

Hey Guyz! It's me again. Good win against the Nuggets the other day. AI scored like 49 pts. through 3 qtrs but Kobe shut him down in the fourth (he only scored like 2 pts in the final frame). I tried something new and changed the intro a bit in the chapter 21. I added a "one-sided Cloti" bit in the intro but some people may have gotten the wrong idea so I removed it since I didn't want them to think that I'd turned to the dark side. Oh and I also checked out NCPrezmike's fanfic website. It was very good and had some awesome fics. Fae Tian and Sky G. Strife would really like it (I think) Hehehe. And yes bro, I'm also into wrestling. Fave wrestlers are John Cena and Batista (especially since his half Filipino.) Here's Chapter 22

**

* * *

CHAPTER 22**

Avalanche was still in the midst of heated battle against the horde of monsters surrounding them.

'Barret, look out!' shouted Nanaki as one of their feral enemies jumped straight at him.

Cid quickly lunged at the beast with his spear and quickly killed it.

'The hell are you doing! Don't tell me you wanna die in a place like this!?' Cid chided.

'Like hell I will! I don't plan on dying until I walk my Marlene down her wedding aisle!'

Cid started to smile a bit. 'Goddammit... Who would've thought that joining you punks would bring me so much trouble!?'

'Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about this Cid.'

'You bullshit'in me!' Cid let out a slight chuckle. '...I wouldn't wanna be in any other place in Gaia right now!'

'Don't get old on me now Cid.' joked Barret. 'Let's do this!'

'Right! Let's kick some more ass!!!' Cid shouted as he and Barret charged at their enemies once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud continued to stare at the figure in front of him. No... This person, this being was not his son. His wife Aeris could not hold back the tears that started to fall from her emerald green eyes. Everything seemed to be nothing but an endless nightmare.

His gaze quickly turned to the hooded man that stood beside the one who called himself "Gilgamesh". His body had become oblivious to the pain and the only thing that he could feel now was anger.

Cloud threateningly raised his Buster sword at the man, his hand was trembling because of the rage that filled his insides.

"Ea! W-What did you do to my son!!!" he shouted.

Ea mockingly smiled at him.

**Why are you complaining Cloud? It was a fair deal. That flower girl's life... for your son. Or would you rather have your beloved wife remain at the bottom of that cold lake?**

Cloud glared at Ea. Aeris meant more to him than anything else in the world. But Sora was their son... His and Aeris beloved child. His mind had shutdown on him, he was confused. He didn't know what to think anymore.

**ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! **the entity called Gilgamesh stared at Aeris. His blood-red eyes quickly shone like stone rubies.

Aeris suddenly felt weak, she was suffocating. It felt as if all the air in her lungs were being forcefully vacuumed out. She dropped to her knees, she could hardly speak anymore.

"Aeris?!"

Gilgamesh quickly turned his gaze towards Cloud. Immediately the blonde-haired warrior was sent crashing to the wall.

Gilgamesh turned to Tifa.

**MAKE SURE THAT WOMAN SUFFERS BEFORE YOU KILL HER. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud slowly opened his eyes; he was knocked unconscious because of the impact. Gilgamesh stood in front of him, his blood-red eyes were staring a hole right through Cloud. Cloud's gaze started to wander around, trying to search for his wife.

His eyes widened in shock at what he saw next...

Aeris body was motionless as Tifa held her by the neck. She had bruises all over, her lips tainted with blood.

"A-Aeris..."

Cloud slowly stood up. His body was numb but he didn't care. Aeris needed him so he had to endure the pain.

Gilgamesh smirked at him.

**AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING... **his eyes once again glowed blood red.

Suddenly, Cloud felt an unreal pain in his chest and he started to cough out blood from his mouth. He once again fell to his knees. He quickly saw Ea appear from the corner of his eyes, the hooded figure's scythe slightly grazing the skin of his neck.

So was this how it was going to end? His beloved wife... about to be killed by his own best friend. His only son... possessed by a demon no less. And himself... about to be beheaded by a man he barely even knew but hated nonetheless. As he stared at the blood-red eyes of the figure that stood in front of him, he could only think of saying one thing... one question.

"W-Why?"

**WHY..? YES, THAT IS A VERY GOOD QUESTION. **

**YOU DESERVE TO KNOW, SINCE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FATHERED AND NURTURED MY NEW BODY. AND I ALWAYS DID BELIEVE THAT THE SLAIN SHOULD KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT THE SLAYER.**

**MY TALE BEGINS AN ETERNITY AGO... I WAS THE FOUNDER AND LEADER OF THE GREATEST ARMY THAT THE COSMOS HAD EVER SEEN... THE DARK LEGION! I, TOGETHER WITH MY ARMY, RAVAGED THROUGH COUNTLESS WORLDS LIKE AN UNENDING PLAGUE; TURNING THEM INTO VAST WASTELANDS.**

**THEN...A FEW EONS AGO ...I CAME TO THIS WORLD WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF DELIVERING THE SAME FATE. BACK THEN, THIS WORLD WAS STILL YOUNG. THE LAND BELONGED TO THE BEAST WHILE THE SKY BELONGED TO THE BIRDS. CETRAS, ARCANAS, AND OTHER RACES OF MAN HAD YET TO APPEAR.**

**OF COURSE SUCH TRIVIAL THINGS DID NOT BOTHER ME. BUT THEN… 5 FOOLISH BEINGS DARED TO CHALLENGE ME.**

**THEY CALLED THEMSELVES "THE IMMORTALS", THOUGH I STRONGLY DOUBT THAT THEY DESERVED SUCH A TITLE.**

Gilgamesh smirked at Cloud.

**YOU'VE MET ONE OF THEM… HAVE YOU NOT?**

"The Immortal one…" he whispered.

**THOSE IDIOTIC FOOLS WERE NOTHING MORE THAN MERE INSECTS COMPARED TO ME. I QUICKLY DISPATCHED OF 3 OF THEM WHILE I MAIMED ONE OF THEIR COMRADES LEGS.**

Cloud started to remember… those scars that he saw on the Immortal one's legs.

**THE ONE THAT REMAINED AMUSED ME, SO I TOYED WITH HIM… BUT THAT TURNED OUT TO BE THE GREATEST MISTAKE THAT I HAD EVER MADE. **

**HE USED AN UNKNOWN MAGIC AGAINST ME. HE SACRIFICED HIS OWN MIND, BODY, AND SOUL IN ORDER TO COMPLETELY DESTROY MY BODY. BUT IT DOES NOT END THERE…NO. HE SEALED MY SOUL INSIDE MY OWN ARMOR, AND INCASED IT WITHIN THE UNMERCIFUL ICE. I WAS FORCED TO LIVE IN THIS ACCURSED LAND, SECLUDED FROM OTHER LIFEFORMS.**

**I WILL NEVER FORGET THE NAME OF THAT DETESTABLE BEING… URIEL!**

**WITHOUT A WORTHY BODY MY POWERS BEGAN TO DETERIORATE, SO MUCH SO THAT WHEN THE FIRST RACES OF MAN APPEARED I NO LONGER HAD ENOUGH POWER TO CONTROL THEM BY FORCE.**

**YES… BACK IN THOSE DAYS I THOUGHT I WAS DESTINED TO SUFFER SUCH A PITIFUL AND WORTHLESS DEATH. BUT I WOULD'VE BEEN DAMNED BEFORE I LET THAT HAPPEN.**

**THOUGH MY POWERS HAD GREATLY DETERIORATED, I STILL HAD ENOUGH TO WATCH EVERY EVENT AND PHENOMENON THAT HAD OCCURRED ON THIS PLANET. I WAS A SILENT SPECTATOR, WAITING… FOR THAT ONE OPPURTUNITY. AND THEN… THE CETRA'S CAME AND FROM THAT DAY FORWARD I KNEW WHAT HAD TO BE DONE.**

**THE CETRAS, THOUGH THEY WERE PHYSICALLY WEAK CREATURES, WERE A VERY GIFTED RACE. THEY HAD THE ABILITY TO NOT ONLY COMMUNICATE WITH THE LIFESTREAM BUT TO ALSO INFLUENCE IT TO A CERTAIN DEGREE. **

**MY PLAN BECAME CLEAR, I WILL USE THE LIFESTREAM TO REPLENISH MY POWERS BY ACQUIRING A NEW BODY… ONE THAT BELONGED TO A CETRA BLOODLINE BUT WAS PHYSICALLY SUPERIOR TO THAT OF THE CETRA HERITAGE.**

**AND THAT IS WHERE MY SERVANT EA COMES INTO PLAY… DID YOU KNOW THAT EA… WAS ALSO A CETRA…**

"No! But… but that's impossible. Aeris was supposed to be the last of her kind!"

A demonic smile made its way to Gilgamesh's lips.

**YOU ARE RIGHT AND WRONG AT THE SAME TIME.**

Gilgamesh slowly turned his gaze towards Ea.

**MY SERVANT... HE WAS AS FOOLISH AS YOU WERE...**

**HE WAS IN LOVE WITH A YOUNG CETRA WOMAN AND THEY WERE DESTINED TO WED. BUT HE WAS BETRAYED... BY HIS OWN BROTHER. HIS BROTHER AND THE WOMAN HE LOVED RAN AWAY. THEY ABANDONED HIM. **

**ANGER, HATRED, AND PAIN ENGULFED HIS SOUL; AND A GREAT DARKNESS APPEARED FROM WITHIN HIM.**

**THOUGH I WAS NO LONGER STRONG ENOUGH TO FORCEFULLY CONTROL ANYONE... IF THE DARKNESS INSIDE THEM WAS GREAT ENOUGH, I COULD USE IT TO INFLUENCE THEM ACCORDING TO MY WILL.**

**I LED HIM TO THIS PLACE... OFFERED HIM POWER, A CHANCE TO TAKE REVENGE UPON THE PEOPLE HE HATED. AND IN RETURN, HE WOULD ONLY NEED TO SURRENDER HIS MIND AND SOUL TO ME.**

Cloud stared at Ea.

"...and he agreed?"

**YES... **a smirk formed in Gilgamesh's lips.

**AMUSING, IS IT NOT... HOW AN IDIOTIC** **CONCEPT SUCH AS LOVE, CAN BRING OUT THE WORST IN SOMEONE.**

**MY SERVANT MASSACRED BOTH HIS BROTHER AND THE WOMAN HE LOVED. AND THEN, HE KILLED EVERY BEING THAT HAD EVER KNOWN HIM.**

**AND SO MY PLAN WAS HALF COMPLETE, I ACQUIRED THE CETRA BLOODLINE THAT I NEEDED... THE ONLY THING THAT WAS MISSING NOW WAS A WOMAN WHO COULD PRODUCE THE PERFECT BODY... ONE THAT WAS PHYSICALLY STRONG. SO I WAITED, CONFIDENT THAT MY WAIT WOULD BE BRIEF. YET I ENDED UP WAITING IN VAIN. I COULD NOT FIND A FEMALE THAT COULD PRODUCE A STRONG BODY FOR ME.**

Gilgamesh glanced back at Tifa who was still holding Aeris by the throat.

**HOW IRONIC... IF YOUR FRIEND HAD EXISTED A FEW THOUSAND YEARS EARLIER, SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN A SUITABLE VESSEL...**

He turned his attention to Cloud once more.

**AND SO THE MONTHS TURNED INTO YEARS... YEARS INTO DECADES... DECADES INTO CENTURIES. MY SERVANT'S BODY, THOUGH IT SEEMED YOUNG, HAD AGED AS WELL. THE SEEDS WITHIN HIM NO LONGER SUITABLE TO CREATE "MY" NEW BODY.**

**I HAD TO START ALL OVER AGAIN... MY POWERS CONTINUED TO DETERIORATE AT AN ALARMING RATE. AND THEN ANOTHER ENTITY COMPOUNDED MY PROBLEMS EVEN MORE. THE GREAT CALAMITY FROM THE SKY...**

"...Jenova." Cloud whispered.

**ANOTHER IDIOTIC BEING THAT TEMPORARILY DERAILED MY PLAN. BECAUSE OF HER MOST OF THE CETRAS WERE KILLED AND IT BECAME EVEN HARDER FOR ME TO FIND ANOTHER SOURCE OF A CETRA BLOODLINE.**

**TWO MILLENIUMS PASSED UNTIL ONLY ONE CETRA REMAINED... THAT WOMAN OVER THERE.**

Gilgamesh momentarily stared at Aeris.

**BUT LUCKILY, I WAS ABLE TO FIND ANOTHER MAN WHO WAS MORE THAN WORTHY TO FATHER MY NEW BODY...**

**HE WAS A TALL BEING WITH LONG SILVER HAIR AND BRIGHT EMERALD GREEN EYES. HE WORE A LONG BLACK COAT THAT HAD METALLIC SHOULDER GUARDS. AND HE WIELDED A SWORD CALLED THE MASAMUNE.**

An atrocious smirk appeared on Gilgamesh's face.

**YOU KNEW HIM, DID YOU NOT... THE "ONE-WINGED ANGEL".**

"S-Sephiroth." the name left an awful taste in Cloud's mouth.

**THE MADNESS THAT REIGNED OVER HIM HAD CREATED A GREAT DARKNESS THAT WAS SO STRONG THAT I COULD HAVE CONTROLLED HIM. BUT... THAT BEING CALLED JENOVA HAD ALREADY OCCUPIED HIS MIND. I COULD ONLY INFLUENCE HIM SLIGHTLY.**

**I PLANNED TO MANIPULATE SEPHIROTH AND PLANT HIS SEED INSIDE THAT GIRLS WOMB THUS CREATING THE PERFECT BODY FOR ME. BUT THAT IDIOT JENOVA RUINED MY PLAN.**

**BEFORE EVERYTHING HAD BEEN LAYED OUT, JENOVA MADE SEPHIROTH KILL THAT CETRA GIRL. I TRIED MY BEST TO FOIL HER PLANS... BUT IN THE END, I FAILED.**

**AND OF COURSE... YOU CAME ALONG AND KILLED SEPHIROTH. AFTER THAT, MY FUTURE SEEMED VERY BLEAK. BUT I WAS NEVER ONE TO GIVE UP SO EASILY. I WAS ABLE TO THINK OF ANOTHER WAY...**

**IF I COULD NOT HAVE THE MOST IDEAL OPTION, THEN I WOULD HAVE TO SETTLE FOR THE NEXT BEST THING...**

He looked at Cloud mockingly.

**...YOU.**

"Me..?"

**YES... YOU! IT WAS PERFECT REALLY. YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH HER, UTTERLY OBSESSED TO GET HER BACK. SO ALL I NEEDED TO DO WAS HAVE MY SERVANT LAY DOWN THE BAIT, AN OFFER THAT I KNEW YOU COULD NEVER TURN DOWN, AND AS I EXPECTED... YOU TOOK IT WITHOUT HESITATION.**

**I ORDERED EA TO STEAL THE BLOODSTONE AND GIVE IT TO YOU. I HAD HIM WATCH OVER YOU... TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU DID NOT WASTE THE OPPURTUNITY THAT I HAD GIVEN.**

**AFTER REVIVING THAT CETRA GIRL, I ONLY NEEDED TO WAIT... FOR THE BOTH OF YOU TO PRODUCE "MY' NEW BODY.**

Gilgamesh continued to jeer at the blonde-haired warrior.

**I APPLAUD YOU AND YOUR WIFE FOR CREATING THIS BODY. YES... THIS BODY WILL SERVE ME WELL.**

**THIS WORLD'S LIFESTREAM IS NOT NEARLY ENOUGH TO RESTORE MY POWERS TO THEIR ORIGINAL STATE. BUT WITH THIS BODY, I WILL BE ABLE TO MANIPULATE THE LIFESTREAM OF NOT JUST THIS WORLD BUT OF OTHERS AS WELL... RESTORING MY POWERS IN A VERY SHORT SPAN OF TIME.**

**I BID YOU FAREWELL... MORTAL. AND AS A TOKEN OF MY GRATITUDE, I SHALL GIVE YOU A CHOICE.**

**WOULD YOU RATHER SEE YOUR BELOVED WIFE DIE ON FRONT OF YOU AGAIN... OR WOULD YOU PRFER THAT YOU DIE FIRST?**

"You... you used us."

**I DID WHAT I NEEDED TO DO.**

"I won't forgive you... I'll never forgive you!!!"

Gilgamesh looked amused.

**IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE NOW, CLOUD STRIFE!**

Suddenly, a loud explosion echoed through the tower.

* * *

So I hope that this chapter answered most of the blank spots in my fanfic, although there are still a few left which I will address as time goes on. RnR please.

**Author's Note: **I tried my best to meld my fic with the storyline of FF7 without damaging any of the plotlines in the original game (minus DoC that is.). I hope I did a good job. Also, I got the name of Uriel from a Judeo-Christian Angel of the same name. Basically it means "Flame/Light of God". Oh yeah, here are a few things that might be buzzing around your brain right about now. (1) Q: Did this chapter actually contain AeriSeph? A: Well... not really (sorry AeriSeph fans) I just included that part since #1 If Gilgamesh was looking for a guy who would father his body than he would have at least put Sephiroth into consideration. #2 I always wondered why Sephiroth didn't just kill Aeris in the first place and why he waited until she had already finished praying for holy. She was basically the one single threat to his plans since without her; holy had no chance of being summoned. (2) Q: Why didn't Gilgamesh just use the bloodstone in the first place? A: Two answers: #1 His body had been destroyed to such an extent that it was beyond repair even for the bloodstone. #2 Even if the bloodstone was capable of restoring his body, he's powers had already deteriorated so much. So even if he did come back, then his powers would be around 35-40 at most and that would just really suck!


	23. Chapter 23

Good day people!!! Hehehe. Lakers are on a 3 game winning streak right now. No offense to GSW fans but… LAKERS OWN THE WARRIORS SOULS!!! MWUAHAHAHA! And what's up with PHX. Losing to the T-wolves and Heat, that just ain't right. Anyway I read NCPrezmike's comments and you do have some very good points there but still, it's not like he knew that Cloud was going to be a hindrance in the future and I think that Sephiroth never really considered Cloud as anything more than a nuisance so why let a guy like that do your dirty work for you. Aeris was basically almost done summoning Holy when Cloud arrived, so why not kill her already since she was basically your biggest threat and do away with her friends after (Why the hell are we talking about this anyway? It's not like we can comprehend how a Psychopath like Sephiroth thinks in the first place.). Here's Chapter 23.

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

Smoke and mist covered the insides of the tower like structure. Gilgamesh's attention had now turned to the giant hole that was created by the explosion at the corner of the tower.

**WHO DARES INTERRUPT ME!!! **he shouted.

Gilgamesh's words were answered by a barrage of bullets that pierced through the smoke and mist. The demonic being quickly waved his hand and a dark circular barrier appeared in front of him. The barrier easily deflected the barrage of bullets that headed towards him.

Immediately, an amorphous crimson mist appeared from out of nowhere. It headed towards Aeris and Tifa; it disoriented Tifa and quickly engulfed Aeris. Within a matter of moments, the flower girl had disappeared from the raven-haired woman's grasp.

As the mysterious crimson mist deviated Gilgamesh's attention, Cloud quickly took advantage. He immediately pulled the blade of Ea's scythe out of position and jumped straight for the Buster sword that was lying on the ground.

'Sorry we're late Cloud!' a feminine was heard from out of the gaping hole. It was Yuffie.

The rest of AVALANCHE had appeared from out of the fog.

'What in the fuckin hell is going on here?!!!' Cid shouted as he gazed at the demonic smile on Sora's face.

'What in Gaia's name happened to Sora?!' Nanaki said with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

'Hey, isn't that Tifa over there?!' Cait Sith interrupted.

As the others started to approach Tifa…

"Stop! All of you! Stay clear of Tifa and Sora!"

The crimson mist had appeared at Cloud's side. From within it, Vincent had suddenly materialized carrying Aeris in his arms. He slowly laid the injured cetra on the ground and gazed at the very confusing site that was in front of him.

'Cloud, tell me what happened here?' Vincent asked the blonde-haired warrior who was now tending to Aeris wounds.

"Right now… Sora's body is possessed by a being that calls itself Gilgamesh. And by the looks of things, I think his also controlling Tifa."

Aeris started to open her eyes.

'Cloud…'

"Good, you're awake. Your injuries weren't as bad as I thought they were so I was able to heal them temporarily."

Cloud carried her to the corner of the building.

"Stay here… alright. I'll take care of the rest."

'But… I want to help you.' She protested.

Cloud slowly placed his lips on her forehead and gave her a small kiss.

"You're still injured. You can help out when you're ready, but until then I want you to stay clear of the battle. Ok."

Aeris gave him a small nod.

"Cait Sith! Nanaki!"

Both of his comrades quickly heeded his call.

"Both of you take care of her for me, will you. Don't let anything happen to her."

'Don't worry Cloud. We will protect her with our lives.' Nanaki replied.

Cloud's attention was now focused on Gilgamesh. He quickly assumed his fighting stance, ready to engage the dark entity in front him.

**HOW AMUSING… IT SEEMS THAT YOU INSECTS ARE MORE RESILIENT THAN I THOUGHT.**

Gilgamesh began to walk to the middle of the room. He then stopped and suddenly the ground that he stood on began to ascend. It rose 10 stories above the ground. An icicle throne started to form at the center of the floating piece of land. As Gilgamesh slowly sat on his icicle throne, his eyes surveyed the scene in front of him.

**A BATTLE TO THE DEATH… IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAD BEEN ENTERTAINED. LET'S SEE HOW LONG YOU PITIFUL MORTALS LAST AGAINST MY SERVANT.**

Cloud and the others quickly surrounded Ea

"Guys, get ready! On my signal!"

There was no trace of worry on Ea's face… instead he seemed to be amused by the situation. He glanced at the raven-haired girl who stood at the corner like a sentinel.

**I'll take care of these fools. I leave the Cetra woman to you.**

"Now!!!"

Barret and Vincent unleashed a whirlwind of bullets against the hooded figure. Ea began to spin his scythe around him and, to Barret and Vincent's disbelief, was able to easily intercept every single bullet that headed towards him. Cid then leaped up, grasping his spear firmly he dove at Ea but the man was able to dodge it.

Cloud quickly charged at the hooded figure with his Buster sword, trying to catch him off guard but his attack was met by Ea's scythe. Yuffie took advantage and threw her shuriken at Ea. Just as the shuriken was about to pierce Ea's back, the hooded man suddenly vanished into thin air. With its original target gone, the giant shuriken was now headed towards Cloud. He quickly deflected the cross-shaped weapon back to its owner. As her shuriken returned to her hand, Yuffie's eyes began to wander around trying to find their enemy.

'Where did he go?!' the ninja from Wutai was clearly agitated.

**Looking for me..?**

Ea had appeared behind Yuffie. He quickly gripped the ninja's head with his left hand and a surge of electricity flowed through Yuffie's body.

'Aaahhhhh!!!' she screamed out in pain.

Yuffie fell to her knees. She gripped her weapon tightly, wanting very much to get back at the man who was standing behind her.

'You jerk!!!' she shouted as she swung her shuriken at the man.

Ea quickly jumped from harms way but as he floated in midair he was immediately engaged by Vincent who had once again transformed into the amorphous crimson mist. As the mist tried to disorient Ea, bullets could be seen shooting from within it. The hooded man seemed to grow tired of this charade; he quickly extended his scythe back and with one powerful swing he created a giant tornado that blew Vincent away.

Cloud once again charged at Ea and started to slash at him relentlessly, but Ea was able to deflect each one of Cloud's attacks with his scythe. As the two men landed to the floor, Cloud raised his Buster sword high into the air and struck with incredible impact. Ea blocked Cloud's attack once again.

**Not good enough!** Ea jeered.

A small smirk could be seen on the man's face.

**You may want to say goodbye to your wife right about now… **

Cloud quickly glanced back.

Both Nanaki and Cait Sith were being dismantled by Tifa. The raven-haired girl's sight was now directed towards Aeris.

"No!"

Cloud quickly pushed Ea away and ran to his wife's aid. Ea tried to follow him but was immediately met by Barret and Cid.

Cloud was only a few feet away when he was suddenly repelled by an unknown force.

**AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?**

Cloud repeatedly slashed at the invisible barrier, but in the end he could only watch as Tifa began to beat Aeris body.

"Aeris! Aeris!!!"

**How pathetic… **

Cloud turned around and saw Barret and Cid groveling on the floor while Ea stood confidently.

**It's time… for me to end this.**

The hooded figure charged at Cloud with incredible force and speed. Cloud was able to block the attack with his sword yet he could still feel its impact. While their weapons clashed, Ea used his scythe to move Cloud's Buster sword out of the way and with one swift motion he slashed at his blonde-haired adversary. The blade of Ea's scythe grazed the skin of Cloud's chest. Cloud was able to collect himself and began to strike at Ea. As Cloud's sword and Ea's scythe clashed once more, a small smirk formed on the hooded figure's lips.

**Do you want to know something interesting…? Cloud. **

"W-What are you talking about?!"

**Did you know… that it's your fault why your friend Tifa is like this.**

"That's a lie!!!" he quickly pushed Ea back.

**Did you know… that she loved you.**

A guilty expression could be seen on Cloud's face.

**Of course you knew… or at least you felt it, right?**

"I-I…"

**She waited for you… held on to the slimmest of hope that you would one day learn to love her the same way that she loved you. She tried everything she could to show you that you were not alone… that you had her.**

**Yet in the end you never did return her love. But what's even more pathetic was the fact that you didn't even have the guts to tell her. You gave her false hope… made her believe in something that wasn't there. **

"I… I didn't want to…"

**You didn't want to hurt her feelings… is that your excuse. Admit it Cloud, this is your fault… All of this is "your" fault. Another sin to add to you long list of transgressions.**

"My fault… I-It's all my fault."

'Cloud…' it was Aeris. There was blood on her lips while she held on to her injured shoulder.

'Be strong… You have to be strong… for Sora.'

"Aeris…" he remembered the reason why he came here, the reason why he was fighting. He was fighting for Aeris, for Sora, for his family.

"A-Aeris… Sora… M-My family… I won't lose to you. I'm going to get my son back! I'll beat you..! I'll beat you!!!"

Cloud attacked Ea once again. Every slash, every stab, every thrust of his sword held great passion and determination. He wanted to protect the two people that meant the world to him.

Ea was surprised by the sudden surge of energy within Cloud. For the first time since he had met Ea, Cloud saw traces of worry and doubt in the hooded figure's face.

**Tifa!** Ea shouted.

**Kill that girl! Now! **

Bright red energy started to gather on Tifa's left hand. She raised her fist high into the air, ready to deliver the final blow.

"Tifa!" the blonde-haired warrior shouted.

"I… I'm sorry… I'm sorry if I had hurt your feelings! But Tifa, don't do this! Don't do something that you'll regret in the end!"

**Listen to me! I order you to kill that girl!** Ea shouted at the raven-haired woman again as he and Cloud continued to exchange blows.

"Tifa! I know you can hear me! I've known you for almost my entire life. You're a good person and not only that; you're also one of the strongest people I know. You've gone through so many trials and hardships and yet you've survived all of them."

Ea slashed at Cloud. He was clearly getting annoyed at his opponent's continued interference.

**Kill the girl!!!**

"Snap out of it! Tifa!!!"

Tears started to flow from Tifa's garnet-red eyes. Her body began to tremble.

'C-Cloud…' the raven-haired girl whispered.

* * *

The ending wasn't as strong as I wanted it to be and I'll probably change it when I have some extra time. Anyway RnR please. 

**Author's Note:** Here's a little brain teaser for you. Why do you think Ea's eyes are blindfolded? Answer will be posted on the next Chapter (…or will it).


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys! It's me again. Lakers lost to GSW (could it be because of the "konex curse") Kobe got injured and I can only hope that it's nothing serious. Phoenix lost to NOH and Cavs lost to Philly. I've been busy as hell this past couple of days so I don't think I'll be able to meet my before Christmas deadline. This fic will probably be finished 2 or 3 days after the holiday (minimum) or before 2008 kicks in. Oh and since it was brought up, there are 3 reasons why I didn't use the "First Tsurugi" as Cloud's main weapon. #1 Although the 1st Tsurugi is awesome, I'm an old school type of guy so I chose the Buster sword. #2 will be revealed somewhere in this fanfic. And #3 will be revealed in another fanfic of mine… or will it. Here's Chapter 24.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 24 **

'C-Cloud… W-What's going on here?' Tifa's whole body continued to quiver

Gilgamesh quickly stood up from his icicle throne. He had a disgruntled look on his face.

'W-What am I doing..? Aaahhhh!!!' She screamed out in pain. Tifa quickly fell to her knees. An eerie voice was continuously echoing through her head.

**KILL THE CETRA! OBEY ME!!! KILL HER NOW!!! **

Tifa's body started to move on its own, her body continued to shake as she tried everything to stop herself.

'I-I can't… I can't do anything…'

Tears fell through her cheeks as her hand rose into the air. Dark red energy gathered on top of her fist.

'Please… Help me. Somebody… Anybody…' Tifa pleaded.

'Ti… Tifa…' it was Barret. 'You have to fight this! Fight it!'

Nanaki slowly started to rise to his feet. 'Tifa, you're stronger than this. You can beat him! You must!'

'Tifa…' Aeris spoke. 'You can do it… We're with you.'

'Aeris…' Tifa felt guilty, Aeris was a good person and a good friend as well. Yet, there was a time where she absolutely despised her own friend. There was a part of her that hated Aeris because of the fact that Cloud had chosen the flower girl over her. In the end, the darkness and hatred that she tried so hard to hide proved to be her downfall. She had allowed her self to be controlled by that man… to be manipulated to such an extent that she even injured her own friends.

Her body trembled even more as she dropped to her knees. Tifa closed her eyes as she tried desperately to drown out the voice in her mind.

**OBEY ME! OBEY ME!!!**

'Aeris… listen to me.' Tifa whispered. 'I-I don't know how long I can keep this up.' Tifa opened her eyes and stared at Aeris. 'Y-You have to knock me out… It's the only way.'

'What! But I can't…'

Tifa clasped her hand over her ears. The voice, it was getting louder.

'Please… I don't want… to hurt anyone…'

Tears flowed down her garnet-red eyes as she looked at Aeris with a pleading expression on her face.

'But I…'

'Please…' the raven-haired woman begged once more. 'I-I don't want to hurt Cloud… or you… or anyone else! I'm begging you… You have to stop me!'

It was Aeris turn to cry. The thought of hurting her friend… it was difficult for her to bare. But she had to do it.

She slowly raised her staff; concentrating her magic on Tifa, small orbs of fire began to gather at the spot where the raven-haired woman kneeled.

'I'm so sorry… Tifa' she spoke as her emerald green eyes stared apologetically at her friend.

'I'm the one who's supposed to apologize…' Tifa replied. 'I'm sorry for causing trouble for you and Cloud. I'm sorry, for hurting you… I'm sorry, for hating you because of such a stupid reason.'

She smiled at the flower girl. 'Please forgive me… Aeris.'

'…Flare' Aeris whispered as her tears continued to fall.

The fiery energy that gathered beside Tifa burst and caused a small explosion. She was sent flying into the air, her body landing on the ground with a thud.

'I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Tifa.' Aeris uttered as she stared at her friends unmoving body.

Nanaki slowly walked towards Tifa. He leaned his head closer to hers.

'She's still breathing.' Nanaki stated with a relieved look on his face. He turned to Aeris, 'Don't worry about Tifa, Cait Sith and I shall tend to her. Go and help Cloud, he needs you!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud and Ea were still engaged in combat. Ea was surprised by the renewed fervor in the blonde-haired warriors assault. Cloud slashed at every inch of Ea that he laid his eyes on. He was like a wild beast, desperate to see the sight of crimson cross the features of the hooded figure.

But as the battle progressed, the tide began to turn to Ea's favor. Cloud soon realized that the spells Aeris had cast on him were slowly disappearing. With every second that passed he could feel himself getting slower and becoming more fragile. His enemy on the other hand was some how getting stronger.

Ea, sensing his prey getting weaker with each passing second, quickly took advantage. Ea focused his strength on his scythe and slashed at Cloud with incredible force. Cloud was able to block the scythe but the sheer impact of the attack sent him flying into the air.

As Cloud landed on his feet, Ea struck the ground with his scythe. A pathway of steel thorns started to appear and headed towards Cloud. Cloud raised his Buster sword and concentrated his energy on the tip of its blade. With one swift motion, he struck the ground with his sword and a small blue wave of light traveled from the tip of his Buster sword and on to the ground. The blue wave of light quickly intercepted the path of steel thorns and a small explosion was produced.

Cloud wanted to take advantage of that moment and quickly jumped through the smoke and dust that covered the site of the explosion. He planned on attacking Ea the moment that his body passed through the thick smoke, but as his body passed through it, the hooded figure had disappeared and was nowhere to be found.

Ea suddenly appeared from behind him. Cloud quickly turned his body and stabbed the man with his Buster sword. His sword pierced through Ea's abdomen. But to Cloud's shock, the hooded man smiled mockingly at him.

**Surprised…** Ea whispered, there was no trace of pain on his face.

"W-What are you?"

…**An abomination …just like you. **

Ea quickly grabbed Cloud's arm; the blonde-haired warrior could no longer create sufficient distance between him and the hooded man.

Ea slowly raised his scythe, its blade reflecting the skin of Cloud's neck.

**Now, Cloud Strife… You die!!!**

As Ea's scythe was about to behead Cloud, a woman's voice was heard through the tower.

'Tornado!'

A great cyclone suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and quickly blew the man away.

Ea landed on his feet and stared at the caster of the spell. Aeris looked at the man with utmost contempt. He turned his gaze towards the raven-haired woman that lay motionless on the ground.

**I see…** he smirked at her.

**Injuring your own friend… isn't that a bit too cold for you?**

'Tifa… Y-You forced Tifa to do things that she didn't want to do. You forced her to hurt us, her friends. We'll beat you… all of us. We won't let you win.'

**Don't kid yourself!**

Ea's gaze wandered around the tower. As he looked at the members of AVALANCHE, he couldn't help but laugh.

**Look at yourselves! Did you actually think that you could beat me! As my lord feeds upon the lifestream of this world, his powers continue to grow and so too does mine.**

He looked at the small scratch on his right arm that slowly started to heal.

**That little spell of yours scratched me a bit.**

**Let me reward you… With a taste of my scythe!!!**

The man jumped straight at Aeris, scythe in hand and ready to strike. But Cloud intercepted Ea's attack. Cloud pushed him back; the Buster sword once again glowed and quickly struck the ground, another ray of light shot from the tip of the sword and traveled through the floor. As the ray of light was only inches away from the hooded man, Ea slammed his scythe to the ground. His scythe crushed the ray of light and caused it to explode in front of him.

**Was that the best you can do… Cloud? **

Cloud smirked at him.

Violet shards of light appeared from out of nowhere and began to cover Ea. He felt his body stop, he couldn't move.

"Yuffie! Barret! Shut him down, now!!!"

Barret raised his gun-arm and fired a great beam of yellow light at Ea.

Yuffie positioned her shuriken, and a massive pillar of blue light fired from her weapon.

The two beams crossed Ea and a huge explosion erupted from the site.

'Take that you bastard!!!' Barret cursed out loud.

'Cid looked at the wreckage. 'So is that son of a bitch dead?'

A loud battle cry was heard from the out of the haze of smoke. A shadow could be seen slowly making its way from out of the smoky mist that covered the site. It was a man with pale blonde hair and piercing emerald green eyes, the blindfold that covered his sight had been ripped away.

He looked at the remains of his blindfold with a mixture of great contempt and sadness. He gripped the remains tightly and glared at Cloud and the others. His eyes were filled with rage and he was no longer smiling.

**You underestimate me!!!**

**You think you can kill someone who's already dead! I'll kill you all!!!**

His emerald green eyes glanced at Aeris with utter disdain.

**And I'll start… with you, witch!!!**

Ea charged at Aeris, his speed had multiplied by three fold. Cloud could barely react as Ea appeared in front of Aeris, his scythe ready to take a swing at her neck.

The hooded man looked straight at the flower girl's eyes… And then he saw it…

Ea saw an image of a girl with emerald green eyes and hair that was the color of cherry blossoms. Crimson blood trickled down her pink lips.

_I'm sorry, but I did love you… once._

Those words echoed inside his head as a single word escaped his breath. A name… which tore the minuscule remnants of his already dead heart.

…**Freya.**

Gilgamesh stood up. Traces of worry could be seen on his face.

Ea just stood there like a stone statue. His eyes looked dazed for some unknown reason. Suddenly, he felt a sharp object pierce his back. As he turned his head he saw Cloud thrusting a small blade from behind him.

**You i-idiot! Do you actually that you can kill me with this piece of garbage! If you're so intent on dying… then I'll gladly give it t–**

He felt his insides burning; his skin began to crack as blinding emerald green light began to erupt from within him.

**W-What's happening… t-to me!**

He could feel his body eroding. Every part of him was slowly turning into dust.

As he slowly started to disappear, one final word escaped his lips…

**Freya!!!**

* * *

I'm a bit sad that my first semi-oc character Ea had to go but that's life. Anyway RnR plz. 

**Author's Note: **A little FYI bit about Ea to help you guys understand what happened. At the time when Ea killed his fiancée and his brother, even though his heart had already been consumed by Gilgamesh because of the darkness within it, there was still a part of him that remained although he buried it under all the hatred that he harbored for his love. The sad part was that since the remaining remnant of his old self still loved his fiancée (the same fiancée that he killed), every time he would look at the mirror or his reflection his green eyes would always remind him of his lost love. This is why he covered his eyes, to seal the last reminder of her. So I hope that cleared all that up.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guyz… it's me again. Lakers win a couple against LAC and Chicago. Next up Cleveland. Detroit beats the Celts while the Jazz are free falling like crazy. I've been roaming around the ISH forums for a while and that place is just so frickin hilarious. The number of trolls in that forum is just unbelievable, you'd have to bring an extra strong troll repellant when posting there (of course as a roamer I kinda like having that many trolls in a forum since I get to read some funny a post) Although there are also a lot of knowledgeable basketball fans in there that give some very interesting insight. Anyway here's Chapter 25

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

Cloud stared at the remains of the hooded man. He couldn't help but feel pity for him. In the end, that man was also a tormented soul… the same as he was many years ago.

Suddenly, the sound of clapping resonated through the tower. Cloud turned his attention to the icicle throne that floated in the air. It was Gilgamesh, he applauded mockingly at them.

**YES, NOT BAD… FOR A HUMAN. **

He opened his right palm as if commanding something to come to him.

Emerald sparks started to appear from out of Ea's ash-like remains. The sparks gathered until they formed a green sphere of light. The sphere of light floated serenely in the air and rested on Gilgamesh's hand.

**SUCH A WORTHLESS THING… YOU HAVE OUT LIVED YOUR USEFULNESS! **

Gilgamesh quickly closed his hand, crushing the green orb into oblivion.

Cloud's mako blue eyes widened in shock.

**YOU LOOK SURPRISED, MORTAL. DON'T YOU KNOW THAT ALL USELESS THINGS WILL ULTIMATELY PERISH...**

**FOR ME, FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION… TO FAIL ME IS A CRIME BEFITTING DEATH.**

The floating piece of land started to descend to the ground. As Gilgamesh stood at the center of the tower, he stared at the small blade in Cloud's hand.

**I SEE… SO THAT FOOL GAVE YOU THAT THING THEN.**

He looked at Cloud and smirked

**DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT BLADE IS?**

Cloud gazed at the small blade that he held in his hand. It's looked rusty and strange markings covered its body.

**THAT BLADE BELONGED TO URIEL. THE SAME BLADE THAT HE USED TO DESTROY MY BODY! THAT THING IS PROBABLY THE ONLY WEAPON THAT CAN VANQUISH ME.**

A demonic smile crossed his lips.

**BUT…**

He raised his hand and pointed his index finger at the group of warriors. Dark energy gathered at the middle of his finger until it formed a small orb that was only slightly larger than a pebble. Without warning, the small orb burst and seven dark beams shot out from within it. The dark beams headed towards the members of AVALANCHE and knocked them all off their feet. Only Cloud remained standing.

**I WILL GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE! I WILL NOT MOVE NOR WILL I RETALIATE.**

Gilgamesh stood like a statue and spread his arms to the side. It was as if he was daring Cloud to attack.

**TELL ME MORTAL… DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO KILL ME… CAN YOU LIVE WITH THE KNOWLEDGE THAT YOUR HANDS ARE BATHED IN YOUR OWN SON'S BLOOD…**

**CAN YOU LIVE WITH THE FACT THAT IT WAS THROUGH YOUR OWN HANDS THAT YOUR ONLY SON DIED…**

He stared into the warrior's mako-blue eyes; they were filled despair and doubt.

**NOW… COME MORTAL! DO WHAT YOU MUST!**

Cloud gripped the small blade tightly.

"I… I…"

Gilgamesh smirked.

**SO I SEE THAT YOU ARE AWARE OF THE CONSEQUENCES OF USING THAT BLADE…**

**EVERY MIRACLE HAS A PRICE… YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW.**

**THE MIRACLE OF RESURRECTING YOUR BELOVED WIFE… BORE THE PRICE OF YOUR SON'S BODY. AND NOW; THE MIRACLE OF DEFEATING ME, SAVING YOUR WORLD, AND SAVING THE COSMOS… WILL BARE THE PRICE OF YOUR SON'S LIFE.**

"I… I…"

Gilgamesh's grin grew even wider.

**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR… CLOUD. KILL ME… KILL ME AND YOUR SON.**

Cloud released the small blade from his grip.

"I… I can't."

Gilgamesh started to laugh.

**YOU CREATURES TRULY ARE PATHETIC TO LET YOUR EMOTIONS DOMINATE YOUR LOGIC**.

Cloud couldn't even look at Gilgamesh. The task of killing Sora, of killing his own son… he could never do it.

'Cloud…' Aeris placed her arm around her husband's shoulder.

"I'm sorry… but I can't… I just can't."

The small blade began to levitate in mid air and slowly floated towards Gilgamesh. He then incased the blade inside a transparent bubble and within a matter of moments, the blade completely rusted away.

**SO… YOU WOULD SACRIFICE THE EXISTENCE OF YOUR OWN WORLD, FOR THE SAFETY OF ONE CHILD. SUCH STUPIDITY IS BEYOND EVEN MY UNDERSTANDING.**

A black sword materialized in Gilgamesh's right hand. He raised the sword in front of him, its tip was pointing at the couple. A mixture of emerald green and pitch-black aura started to gush out from his body.

**NOW… YOU FOOLISH INSECTS…**

His eyes widened.

**TREMBLE BEFORE ME!**

A great shockwave was sent forth from Gilgamesh's body and sent Cloud and the others flying. The shockwave was so strong that the base of the tower was completely blown away and the huge structure began to collapse. A huge crater was created beneath Gilgamesh's feet. His eyes started to wander around, gazing at the destruction that he had caused. There was displeasure on his face.

**NOT NEARLY ENOUGH… I NEED MORE POWER.**

Cloud's body lay on the floor. He slowly stood up; he looked around but saw nothing but haze.

Cloud instantly felt a cold chill run down his spine as he felt the tip of a blade slightly touching his back; Gilgamesh had appeared from behind him.

Suddenly, shards of violet light appeared and covered Gilgamesh's body. As the smoke cleared, Aeris could be seen standing a few feet away from the two.

Cloud turned around. His wife had seemingly neutralized the evil entity.

Gilgamesh smiled.

**SUCH A WASTE… YOU'RE CETRA POWERS WILL DO NO GOOD AGAINST ME, WITCH!**

Green and dark energies once again started to flow out from Gilgamesh's body. To Aeris surprise, he was able to move with such relative ease.

He turned to her and with one swing of his black sword he created a powerful gust of wind that sent Aeris flying to the other side.

"Aeris!"

Cloud tried to run to her but Gilgamesh grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him unceremoniously to the opposite end like a rag doll.

Cloud quickly got to his feet but in just a blink of an eye, Gilgamesh who stood ten meters away from him just moments ago had appeared right in front of his face, Gilgamesh pulled back at Cloud's spiky blonde-hair and delivered a powerful knee right at the center of his abdomen. Cloud felt his insides flattened like a pancake Gilgamesh continued to hold on to Cloud's hair with one hand and using his other hand he punched Cloud square at the face. Cloud's body lifted off the ground and was sent crashing into one of the giant debris of the fallen tower.

Gilgamesh slowly walked towards Cloud. He grabbed him by the throat and started to choke him.

**IS THIS ALL THAT YOU HAVE? HOW BORING… YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTHY OF AN HONORABLE DEATH.**

He threw Cloud high into the air. The blonde-haired warrior's body rose 50 feet above the ground. Before he even knew it, Gilgamesh had appeared at his side and kicked his body like a football. Cloud's body scraped the ground as he crash landed.

As Gilgamesh slowly descended to the floor a giant shuriken appeared from out of nowhere. With one swing of his sword he severed the projectile in half. Cid quickly ran to the back of their adversary and used his spear's shaft to immobilize Gilgamesh by the throat. Gilgamesh quickly used his sword and stabbed Cid's protruding left thigh. He used his free arm and instantly broke the spear's shaft; he then turned and punched the pilot in the face. Cid was sent hurling to the other side.

'Sorry about this kid!' Barret had appeared and was about to punch Gilgamesh in the face with his gun arm.

Gilgamesh smirked as he intercepted Barret's attack with his bare hand and proceeded to crushing the prosthetic arm as if it were made up of tin foil.

'Here I come!' Cait Sith shouted as he was about to attack the entity.

Gilgamesh quickly swung his sword at Cait Sith and decimated the robotic cat, cutting it in half.

Nanaki dove at Gilgamesh at the side but he was met by a vicious forearm that was delivered by the entity. It sent him flying 30 feet away.

'Nanaki!' it was Yuffie. 'I'll get you!!!' she shouted as he charged at their foe.

**STUPID GIRL!**

He immediately kicked Yuffie at the stomach as the ninja fell to her knees in pain.

Vincent began to shoot at Gilgamesh. But, like a lightning strike, the demonic being appeared in front of the Ex-turk. With one hand he palmed Vincent's face and slammed his head straight to the ground with incredible force.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud started to open his eyes and saw Gilgamesh staring at him. He looked around and saw his comrades laid out on the floor.

Gilgamesh slowly made his way towards Cloud. His dark sword glistened in the warrior's mako blue eyes.

**SURRENDER… AND I WILL REWARD YOU WITH A QUICK DEATH…**

"I-I won't…"

**VERY WELL… IF THAT IS YOUR CHOICE… THAN PREPARE TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCE.**

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as the sound of powerful explosions was heard. But these explosions did not originate from inside the dark orb, they came from outside it.

* * *

Ok guyz, same drill… RnR please. 


	26. Chapter 26

Good day guyz! Damn Lakers lost the Cavaliers (but that's Ok since I'm also a big LBJ Fan) good thing they came back and beat the Sixers. Kobe has been shooting poorly this past couple of games which is bad (could be because of all the injuries and the fact that the team hasn't had a very long rest in a while). I hope he gets better come X-mas day (LALvsPHX). Look out NCPrezmike, my teams gonna put a royal beating on the suns (AGAIN) on the 25th… hehehe. Anyway here's Chapter 26.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 26**

A number of battleships gathered a few miles from Kalimdor. The ships were accompanied by a squadron of attack helicopters that surrounded the gigantic black orb. Both the ships and helicopters were firing their weapons at it.

Inside one of the ships navigation rooms stood a man. His appearance was marked by neatly-groomed blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a white three-piece suit with a distinctive double-breasted jacket.

As the fleet's assault against the giant orb stopped, another man with long black hair walked into the room.

'Sir…' he addressed the blonde haired man. '…the first wave has been fired; the target however did not sustain any recognizable damage. The fleet awaits your orders…'

'Any news about Cloud Strife and the others?' the blonde haired man inquired.

'Mr. Reeve reported that they are still inside the target although their current status is unknown.'

The blonde haired man glanced at the two elders that were standing at the corner. They were Elder Bughe and Elder Hargo.

Elder Bughe stared at the man; the elder's eyes were filled with sadness.

'Nanaki and the others… they would have wanted this if the worst case scenario was to occur.'

Both elders turned their gaze to the black orb that floated on the sky.

'For the safety of the planet… do what you must, Rufus.'

Rufus gave Elder Bughe a small nod. He looked straight at the black haired man.

'Tseng, tell the fleet to reload and prepare for the second wave. If Strife and his comrades don't come out of that orb in the next 15 minutes… then I give the fleet permission to fire every last ammunition that we have at the target.'

'Yes, Sir.' The man named Tseng replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I SEE…** whispered Gilgamesh as he slowly opened his eyes.

**SO IT SEEMS THAT A FEW MORE INSECTS HAVE GATHEREED TO TRY AND OPPOSE ME.**

A giant stone hand suddenly appeared from beneath Cloud and engulfed his body. Its grip tightened as it slowly began to crush him; he screamed out in pain as he felt his ribs starting to break.

**MY POWERS MAY NOT BE NEARLY ENOUGH TO MY LIKING… BUT IT IS SUFFICIENT TO CALL UPON MY MINIONS…**

Gilgamesh slowly raised his dark sword to the sky, he looked at Cloud mockingly.

**WATCH CLOSELY…**

A smirk formed on his face.

… **AND BEHOLD THE GLORY OF MY ARMY …THE DARK LEGION!!!**

A ray of darkness shot out from the tip of the black sword. It rose upward, passing through a giant hole that had instantly appeared at the top of the black orb.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What the hell is that, yo?!' Reno, who was standing on one of the ships deck with Rude, was in a state of shock as he looked at the dark ray that had appeared from within the orb.

The ray pierced through the sky like an arrow and created a massive vortex in the atmosphere. Immediately, a vast array of monsters and demons began to pour out from the vortex like water from a great falls. The horde of monsters and demons began to spread out in all directions. Some of them made their way towards the fleet.

'Everyone, battlestations!!! Prepare to engage the enemy!' Tseng ordered through a small radio in his hand.

'Hey Laney! You heard what the man said. Show these punks how much of a Psycho Bitch you really are!'

'Reno…' A woman with short blonde hair and Brown eyes whispered. There was clear traces of agitation in her voice and she started to think of some ways on how to get back at the red haired youth. She quickly maneuvered the helicopter and began shooting at every monster and demon that she laid her eyes on.

As she attacked relentlessly at the horde, two stingray-like monsters sneaked behind the helicopter and quickly latched on to its side. The two creatures started to tear through the aircrafts frame.

The helicopter began to spiral around the air. Sensing that her vehicle was about to crash, the blonde haired woman quickly jumped off the helicopter.

Giant two-headed eagles with pitch black feathers suddenly appeared. They were carrying an assortment of humanoid-like creatures that were clad in thick armor. One by one they started dropping the giant humanoid-like creatures on the ships like bombs.

One of the creatures landed in front of Reno and Rude. The two Turks stared at the monster in front of them. Its skin was a shade of gray while its body was covered by strange glyphs and other markings. The creatures body was very well built and it carried a 6 foot long sword with jagged edges. The monster had no eyes, nose, or mouth… only a flat plane could be seen on its face.

'Iⁿ th∑ ⁿ∆M∑ of King Gilgamesh… Surr℮nd℮r Humaⁿ!!! The creature whispered in an inaudible voice.

Reno raised and eyebrow. 'Gilga…mesh? What is that, some kind of mashed potato?'

'… I think he wants us to surrender.' Rude calmly said to Reno.

'What?! No way, yo! The boss will dock our month's pay if we let this thing pass us.'

The red haired turk took out a rod-like weapon from his suit.

'I say we beat this thing up, throw him inside a trash can, and give him to the boss… then ask for a bonus.'

Rude gave him a small nod.

'Alright…' Reno and Rude quickly charged at the monster. 'For our bonus!!!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THIS WORLD'S EXISTENCE IS ALMOST AT AN END. MY ARMY WILL DEVOUR EVERY LIVING CREATURE ON THIS PLANET… NOTHING WILL BE LEFT…**

Gilgamesh looked at Cloud, the blonde haired warrior continued to try and free himself from the giant stone hand's grip. He was perplexed as to why this being continued to oppose him.

**WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO STRUGGLE AGAINST ME? WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO FIGHT A BATTLE THAT**** YOU KNOW YOU CANNOT WIN? **

…**ALL YOU ARE DOING IS PROLONGING YOUR PAIN.**

The stone hand's grip grew even tighter.

**THIS WORLD WILL ULTIMATELY FALL BEFORE ME… IT IS INEVITABLE.**

Small sparks of fire began to gather beside the stone hand.

'Flare!' a woman's voice was heard.

The sparks that gathered immediately burst causing a powerful explosion that destroyed the hand.

Gilgamesh turned to the owner of the voice. It was Aeris; she was still on the floor. Even though she was injured she was still able to raise her staff and cast such a powerful spell. Aeris tried to stand, but with one motion of Gilgamesh's hand she suddenly felt the ground sucking her in. Her body felt heavy for some reason and she couldn't move. She could only watch as her husband was slowly elevated from the floor by some unknown force. His body was instantly bound by dark shackles that had appeared through Gilgamesh's will.

'Cloud!' she cried out to him. Tears streaming down her emerald eyes.

Cloud's entire body was aching; he could barely maintain his consciousness.

'Cloud!' he heard his wife calling out to him.

"A-Aeris…" he whispered.

Adrenaline started to fill his body. "I-I can't lose…" he glared at Gilgamesh. "I-I'm going to get my son back!" he shouted at him.

Cloud, using every ounce of strength that he could muster, broke free of the dark chains and dropped to the floor. He slowly got up and started to limply walk towards Gilogamesh.

Gilgamesh raised his hand towards the warrior and opened his palm.

**GIVE UP… YOU KNOW THAT THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOU.**

A powerful shockwave was emitted from Gilgamesh's palm. It shook Cloud's body and he felt numb all over… yet he continued to move forward.

Gilgamesh sent forth another shockwave that tore off a part of Cloud's upper garment. However; Cloud, to Gilgamesh's surprise, continued to press forward.

The dark being produced another shockwave that finally shook Cloud's very core. He fell face first to the ground, his entire body felt like shattered glass.

As Gilgamesh was just about to turn his back on the warrior, Cloud's hand began to move. His nails scraped the ground, trying to push his limp self forward. His body started to crawl towards the dark being, the pain that he felt was excruciating but he couldn't have cared less.

Gilgamesh smirked.

Cloud's body quickly rose from the ground. His body levitated just a few inches off the floor. He was bound by dark lightning that caused him great pain.

**YOU HAVE IMPRESSED ME… MORTAL. THROUGHOUT MY LIFE OF CONQUEST I HAVE MET AND FOUGHT MANY IDIOTIC BEINGS THAT HAVE TRIED TO OPPOSE ME. THEY BOAST ABOUT THEIR SO CALLED STRENGTH AND BRAVERY, YET ONCE THEY HAVE GLIMPSED A MEASLY PORTION OF MY POWER THEY QUICKLY COWER AND CURL DOWN LIKE DOGS.**

Gilgamesh made his way in front of Cloud, staring at the warrior's mako blue eyes. His dark sword glistened in his hand.

**FOR THE SECOND TIME I HAVE MET SOMEONE WHO EXUDES A REMARKABLE MIXTURE OF FOOLHARDINESS AND COURAGE.**

Gilgamesh placed the tip of his sword on Cloud's chest.

**THIS WORLD WILL END BY MY HAND… BUT AS A FINAL ACT OF MERCY… I WILL END YOUR SUFFERING. YOU WILL NOT NEED ****TO WITNESS YOUR HOME WORLD'S DESTRUCTION. **

With one quick thrust, Gilgamesh ran his dark sword right through Cloud's chest. Its tip stained with crimson as the blonde-haired warriors blood slowly dripped through its edges.

Cloud felt a searing pain pass through his body… He could feel his heart starting to splutter as his vision dimmed. His consciousness began to abandon him. He gazed at the blurred image of his son. For one brief moment he thought he saw a glimmer of blue in Sora's eyes.

To die by a loved one's hand… fate truly was cruel.

He could hear his wife's screams of anguish. He couldn't help but shed tears for the both of them.

As his heart finally grew silent and the world around him completely faded away, only one thought crossed his mind.

"I… failed."

* * *

Nice call by NCPrezmike. Anyway about Sky G. Strife… yeah sure bro, I'd appreciate it if you PM me your suggestions. I've already made a blueprint for the final chapters but if your suggestion makes them better then I'll just make a few tweaks. Anyway RnR please. 

**Author's Note:** I may have made some of the Turks a bit OOC.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guyz. Kobe just reached 20k points against the Knicks. What the hell is up with PJax? Our bench almost blew us another game but he still kept them on the floor for extended minutes. Anyway I just can't wait for the 25th. Predictions… Lakers with a BIG FAT W 115-109. Kobe scores about 25-32pts while Nash with his 21 pts. And 11 ast. Anyway here's Chapter 27.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 27 **

'Cloud!' Aeris cried out. She sat beside her husband's body that lay on the bloodstained floor. Her body trembled as she continued to cast healing spells one after another.

'Please… wake up. Open your eyes… look at me.' she pleaded as tears fell from her eyes.

'You can't die… I won't let you die!' Her sanity was being driven to the brink. First her son… Now him… What more could fate take from her?

Her energy began to dwindle yet Cloud's eyes remained closed. This couldn't be happening… this shouldn't be happening.

Aeris felt a young woman's hand on her shoulder. It was Yuffie, her eyes were brimming with tears.

'Aeris…'

'No!' she shoved Yuffie's hand to the side. 'I-I can bring him back… all I need to do is reach him, that's all…' her hands were shaking as she continued to try and revive Cloud.

Yuffie embraced her, trying to calm her friend down.

'Aeris… H-He's gone… there's nothing more we can do…'

'Cloud… No… This can't be real.' she slowly cradled Cloud's head in her arms, her tears falling to the blonde haired warriors cheeks. 'This isn't real…'

Gilgamesh looked at the band of warriors around him. They were immersed in such great sorrow and despair, all of them had lost the will to fight. He looked at Cloud's dead body and smiled.

**THE EASIEST WAY TO CONQUER A KINGDOM IS TO KILL ITS KING… THIS WAY OF THINKING CAN ALSO BE APPLIED IN WARFARE. **

**KILL THE LEADER… AND HIS SUBORDIANTES WILL FOLLOW… **

A huge pentagram that was outlined by a circle almost a meter in diameter appeared under Gilgamesh's feet. His body rose 10 stories into the air as a mixture of green and black aura flowed out from inside him.

**THE TIME HAS COME… FOR ME TO DRAIN EVERY REMAINING BIT OF THIS WORLD'S LIFESTREAM. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lifestream started to gush out from every part of Gaia and headed towards the giant black orb. The orb slowly absorbed the energy of the lifestream like a sponge.

Rufus was in shock at what he was seeing.

'W-What's happening?'

'No!!!' Elder Hargo yelled.

'It's… It's absorbing the lifestream!' Elder Bughe quickly turned to Rufus. 'Rufus, destroy that orb now, we don't have much time left!'

'Tseng! Tell every available personnel to fire at the target with everything that we have! That thing has to be destroyed at all cost!' ordered Rufus.

'Yes Sir!'

A dozen battleships immediately started firing at the black orb. The orb, however, was not even dented by the assault. Some of the creatures that poured out from within the vortex began to attack the ships.

'Aim the canons at those monsters! Don't le them get anywhere near this ship!' Tseng shouted through his radio.

As the two elders stared at the horrific scene unfolding in front of them, they could not help but lose all hope.

'Forgive us Elder Bugenhagen…' Elder Hargo whispered. 'We have failed.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Cloud…' Aeris voice was cold and lifeless as she continued to shed tears for her lost love. She had done everything that she could but it was still all for nothing.

'So… I guess this is it huh.' Barret spoke as he stared at Gilgamesh who was now incased inside a sphere of dark and green energy.

Cid took out a cigar from his pocket and quickly lit it.

'I can't believe you Cid!' Yuffie chided. 'You're smoking at a time like this!'

'Shut up, brat!' Cid replied. 'We are gonna die soon, so I doubt that it matters anyway.'

'Tifa!' Nanaki shouted.

The raven haired woman that lay on the floor started to stir.

'Wha… What happened?' she whispered as she finally regained her consciousness. Barret, Nanaki, and Vincent stood beside her.

'W-Where's Cloud?' she asked Barret.

The three of them grew silent as Barret's gaze turned to where Cloud's body rested.

The raven haired woman was in shock as tears slowly rolled over her cheeks.

'No… This can't be right.' Tifa was dumbfounded. She quickly stood up and ran to Cloud's side.

She held his hand… it was cold. His eyes were closed and his whole body was motionless. Tifa stared at her hands; her heart was burdened with guilt. Even though she was only a puppet, she had helped Gilgamesh; she had helped their enemy… the one that took Cloud's life. She couldn't stomach the thought.

…And then something came to her, a fact that flashed in her mind like lightning.

'Aeris…' Tifa whispered as she stared at the flower girl. 'You can't give up… you can't lose hope.'

Tifa looked at the fallen warriors face.

'You're the only one that can reach him… you're the only one that can bring him back.'

'But I've done everything that I can… I-I can't do this by myself.' Aeris whispered as her tears continued to flow.

'You don't have to do this by yourself… I'm here. I'll help you.'

'What are you talking about?' Aeris questioned.

'Gilgamesh and I are still connected somehow. The more powerful he becomes, the stronger my powers get.'

Tifa took Aeris hand and placed it over Cloud's wound. Her hand started to glow a faint red as she slowly placed it over Aeris hand.

'I'll give you all of my power… You can do this Aeris, I believe in you.'

'Thank you… Tifa.' Aeris hand began to glow a faint green. She looked at Cloud.

'Don't worry Cloud… I'll bring you back.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness… that was all he could see. The last thing he could remember was seeing his son's deep blue eyes and hearing his wife's cry of anguish. Was this the afterlife? Did he really die? Was he… really dead?

He couldn't help but think of the irony of the situation. He had fought so many battles in the past, encountered many enemies, and faced death countless times. He could have accepted it better if he had died by Sephiroth's or Ea's hand. But to die by your own son's hand. To be killed by a person that you helped bring into this world… he should have known that fate would always try and ruin his life.

He tried to feel his surroundings. He always thought that once a person died then his soul would join the lifestream. But this place was nothing like the lifestream. This place was dark, barren, and lifeless. There was no wind to caress him… no sound to be heard… there was nothing, only a black and eternal void.

Had Gilgamesh succeeded..? Maybe the reason why his soul had not returned to the lifestream was because there was no more lifestream to return to.

The silence… bit by bit it began to gnaw at his sanity. Maybe he was wrong? Maybe he shouldn't have let his emotions get the better of him? Maybe he should have killed Gilgamesh when he had the chance?

But he just couldn't… there was no way that he could force himself to kill Sora. Some might consider his actions as selfish and ignorant, but for him the world seemed so worthless in comparison to the life of his son.

So was this how he was to spend his eternity… Alone.

_Cloud…_

A voice started to call out to him.

_Come back… please._

Though the voice seemed so distant, there was no denying that it was hers.

Was this another illusion… another cruel joke that fate had decided to play.

_Cloud… come back to me… I-I need you._

Green light started to fill his body. He felt a great warmth wrapping itself around him. And then… he saw it. Her hand… Aeris hand… reaching out to him, the same way that it had almost twelve years ago.

_Take my hand… Come back to us… to me…_

Without hesitation he reached for her hand and held on to it… The dark void had disappeared as he felt his body grow heavy.

He suddenly felt cold for some reason, the freezing wind caressing his skin. And then he felt small drops of water falling on to his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Aeris, small dew drops flowing through her eyes as she smiled at him and gave him a heart warming embrace.

* * *

Hehehe… had you guyz going there for a minute didn't I. But then again they aren't really out of the woods yet. Updates will be quick since I want to meet my deadline. RnR please.

**Author's Note:** Explanation to why Cloud's soul was in limbo for so long will come later. Plus another brain teaser: since I kinda made Gilgamesh too strong for his own good, how do you think Cloud and the other's will be able to beat him? Clue will come next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey Guyz! It's me again. Lakers WIN against PHX!!! Drew was a frickin beast inside (28 pts. & 12 boards are you kiddin me!!!). Kobe was absolutely unreal (38 pts on 12/20 shooting, 2 steals and 7 dimes) and made Raja, Barbosa, and the Matrix look like d-leaguers. Nash had a good game (24pts with 14 hand-outs) but I think he faded in the fourth. That Ariza dunk on Grant Hill was SIIICCCKKK!!! (probably a charge but I'm not complaining). Ok just so everything's clear, you might be wondering why the hell Cloud's soul was in limbo for so long. Well to those who have read "Maiden of the Planet" you probably know that when Aeris died her soul did not immediately join the lifestream as stated in it's prologue so I had this theory that the soul of the characters tend to linger inside of their bodies a little longer after death. Belated Merry Christmas and here's Chapter 28.

* * *

**CHAPTER 28 **

'Welcome back…' Aeris whispered to Cloud. She was still crying though her tears were no longer that of sadness but more of relief and joy.

"It's good to be back." he replied as he slowly wiped his wife's tears away.

"You know dear… crying never did suit you." he joked.

'I-I thought I lost you…'

"I'm here now… you don't have to worry anymore."

Aeris slowly turned to Tifa.

'Thank you, Tifa. If it hadn't been for you then… Cloud might've.'

'It's no big deal…' Tifa replied as she wiped the tears from her garnet red eyes. 'It was the least that I could do.

Cloud looked at Tifa. "Tifa… thanks."

'Hey you three..!' Cid interrupted. 'I know you guys are having a moment, but we do have a situation here.'

Cloud stood up in shock as he stared at Gilgamesh who was incased within a sphere of dark and green energy.

"W-what happened here?"

'His trying to drain the lifestream faster.' Aeris answered. 'At this rate he'll be able to absorb the entire planet's lifestream within the hour.'

Cloud noticed that Gilgamesh seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"He's meditating… If we can break his concentration then we might be able to buy the planet more time."

Vincent quickly pointed his gun at Gilgamesh and shot at him. The bullet however was easily deflected by an unknown force.

'What the hell are ya doin ya idiot!!! Barret yelled at the Ex-turk.

Vincent gazed at the pentagram that lay underneath Gilgamesh. The pentagram's outline glowed blood red when he attempted to shoot at Gilgamesh.

'That thing… it's a barrier. We won't be able to get near him.'

'So what are we supposed to do.?! Sit in our asses while this asshole kills the planet!' Cid blurted out in annoyance.

"All of you!" Cloud called out to all of his comrades. "We've already saved this planet twice in the past. The odds were against us back then but we were able to overcome them and win… Right now, the odds have been raised even higher… But we've already come this far, we can't give up now… everyone's counting on us! I know it's hard for all of us and I may be asking too much from you guys since you've already risked your lives countless times to try and help me."

Cloud raised his head towards Sora's floating body.

"But he's my son… I won't stand here and do nothing. Not when my son needs me."

He turned his attention towards the blood red pentagram on the ground.

"Aim for the pentagram…" Cloud slowly raised his sword as blue energy began to gather at the tip of its blade.

"No one holds back, you got that..! Use everything that we have!"

Barret smirked.

'I guess one more try wouldn't hurt.'

Everyone started to ready themselves for the upcoming assault.

'You heard what the kid said!' Cid yelled out as he discarded the cigar on his mouth. 'First one to slack off has to clean my airship from top to bottom.'

'Then I guess you better get that mop ready, Gramps.' the ninja from Wutai jeered.

Out of all of them, only Aeris was silent. Something was seemingly troubling her.

"You Ok, dear." Cloud asked as he noticed his wife's unusual silence.

'I'm fine…' she replied. 'Everything… everything's going to be fine… after this.'

"All right! On my signal!"

All of them began to gather their energy, ready to strike at and destroy the blood red pentagram.

"Now!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh man! This is so not funny!' shouted Gon. He and Kenji were being chased by a zombie-like creature that had long purple hair and whose skin was as red as blood. Its body was covered by purple sores while spike-like protrusions could be seen on its shoulders.

As the two of them continued to run, Gon suddenly lost his footing and slipped.

'Oh no! Gon!!!' Kenji shouted.

As the red skinned demon was just about to bite down at Gon's foot, a young man with brown hair and blue eyes appeared from nowhere and punched the monster to the side.

'B-Brother Denzel!' Kenji yelled out.

'That was close.' Denzel sighed. He quickly looked at the two boys. 'Are both of you alright?'

'Yeah… Thanks big bro.' Gon replied with a relieved look on his face. 'W-What was that thing?'

'I don't know, I haven't seen anything like it before.'

Denzel glanced at the corner.

'Hey Marlene! It's safe now, you can come out.'

A girl with long brown hair quickly came out of hiding. She was accompanied by a young boy with silver hair and red eyes, and a young girl with red hair and indigo eyes.

'Riku? Kairi? What are you guys doing here?' Gon asked the two.

'Big Sis saved me and Kairi from one of those things. Those zombies just came at us from nowhere.' replied Riku.

'I think we should go…' suggested Denzel sensing that more enemies were lurking about. 'We'll take shelter at the 7th heaven for a while.'

'But what about Theo and the others?' Kenji protested.

'Don't worry about Theo, I'm pretty sure that he's protected. Celine and the others are already in the bar. Some of the people gathered there so they're safe.'

'Ok everyone… lets go.' spoke Marlene.

As they started to make their way towards the 7th Heaven, Marlene noticed the troubled look on Kairi's face.

'Kairi..? Is something wrong?'

'Sis… I-I'm worried about Sora. I haven't seen him for a while now and… I don't know… what if something happened to him?' The red haired girl was visibly shaken.

Marlene had not told Sora's friends about what had transpired a few days ago. She believed that it was for the best if they didn't know anything about it.

'Don't worry Kairi…' Marlene smiled at her. 'Sora's a very strong boy, just like his dad. I'm sure that nothing bad is going to happen to him.'

She slowly wiped the small tears that threatened to fall in Kairi's eyes.

'Tell you what. When he gets back we'll give him a real good scolding, Ok.'

Marlene's words raised Kairi's spirit as the red haired girl quickly gave her a small nod

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I guess… there goes our bonus…' Reno whispered to himself. The red haired Turk's weapon had been broken in half. He lay on the floor, his body covered with cuts and bruises.

Rude's body could be found just a few feet away from his red-haired comrade. His dark shades had been shattered and like Reno his body was also covered with bruises and lacerations.

As the humanoid-like creature began to inch its way towards the two Turks, a blonde haired woman with brown colored eyes suddenly appeared from behind and threw what looked like a small grenade at the being. It instantly exploded right in front of the creature as smoke covered the site where it stood.

Reno slowly stood up.

'Laney… what the hell took you so long, yo? Rude and I almost got killed.'

As the blonde haired woman started to walk towards the red haired Turk, a muscular hand suddenly appeared from within the smoke and grabbed the woman's neck.

'Shit! Elena!' Reno shouted.

It was the humanoid-like creature. Parts of his armor had been damaged but other than that it seemed to be unscathed.

The creature threw Elena like a twig. Reno was able to catch her but the sheer force of the throw sent both of them flying to the corner.

As the two of them lay on the side of the deck, a small grimace could be seen on Reno's face.

'Well… there goes my month's salary.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Goddamit!' Barret yelled out in frustration.

'Fuck! We can't even scratch the damn thing!' Cid cursed.

Cloud's grip on his Buster sword grew tighter. He hated the fact that he was so powerless. His son needed him and yet he couldn't even get past this one hurdle.

Cloud charged at the pentagram, rage and disappointment filling his body. He slashed at it relentlessly hoping that by some miracle he'd be able to create a small crack on it. He concentrated his energy on his sword and slammed it against the barrier with all his might. The pentagram glowed even brighter and repelled Cloud's body, sending him hurling to the other side.

Cloud punched the icy floor with his fist, anger and frustration welling up inside him. He felt so useless.

Aeris quickly embraced her husband, trying to subside the anger and frustration that he felt.

"After everything that we've been through..! I can't believe this is it! I'm so useless!!!"

'Cloud…'

"There has to be a way to save Sora! There just has to be!"

'…There is…' Aeris silently uttered.

Cloud's eyes widened and he quickly looked at her.

"W-What do you mean?"

Aeris stood up and began to walk towards the pentagram. She stopped just a few feet away from it and raised her head. She gazed at her son's body, sadness reflecting in her eyes.

'…A few years ago, I found out that I could detach my soul from my body.'

'Detach your what!?' Yuffie said in shock. 'Is that even possible.'

'I guess since I was revived through unnatural means then my soul was never really completely fused with my body.'

'Wait, so how does that actually help us?' asked Cid.

'…I'm going to let my soul join the lifestream and be absorbed by Gilgamesh… Since I'm an Ancient I'll be able to maintain my consciousness inside him. Once inside, I'll try to severe his bond with Gilgamesh. If my guess is right then once Gilgamesh's spirit is separated from Sora the parts of the lifestream that he had absorbed will return to the planet.'

'Sounds like a plan… alright lets do it!' Barret said in approval.

"Wait..." Cloud interrupted. He looked at Aeris sensing that there was something very wrong about the plan.

"What will happen to you..?"

Aeris was silent as she continued to stare at Sora's floating body.

"Aeris!"

'…Once my soul is detached… my body… It will die."

"…No…" Cloud felt his knees weaken. This had to be some sort of cruel joke.

A small tear slowly rolled down the flower girl's cheeks.

"No!!!" Cloud protested. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself again! We'll find another way… there has to be another way!"

'There isn't much time left…'

"I won't… I won't let you!" Cloud quickly ran to her, trying to grab his wife's wrist but before he even knew it violet shards of light appeared from out of nowhere and covered Cloud and the others. All of them were instantly immobilized.

Aeris turned and slowly walked towards Cloud. She caressed his cheek as tears fell from both of their eyes.

"No… Aeris, please… don't do this…" Cloud pleaded out to her.

'I'm sorry… I wished that it didn't have to come to this… but this is the only way…'

Aeris slowly placed a loving kiss on Cloud's lips.

'This past 11 years has been nothing short of a wonderful dream. Meeting you… and giving birth to Sora are the greatest things that could have ever happened to me. My only regret is not being able to grow old with you… and not being able to guide Sora as he grows up.'

Cloud couldn't hold back the tears that continued to fall from his eyes. Hearing her talk like this was such bitter torture for him.

"Aeris… don't leave me again… please…"

'I never left you…' she whispered onto his ear. '…not once. I never had and I never will. I'll always love you… and nothing can change that.'

She slowly turned her back to him and walked towards the blood red pentagram. She glanced at Cloud and smiled.

'Take care of Sora… for me. Protect his future. Make sure that he doesn't have to go through all the hardships that we both had to face.'

She turned her gaze towards her son and slowly closed her eyes.

'This isn't goodbye Cloud, because I know that we'll meet again.'

Aeris body began to glow emerald green. Small sparks of light began to escape from her body as her soul slowly separated from her physical self.

Cloud felt his movement returning to him. He quickly ran to Aeris, trying his best to stop the inevitable.

'I'll be waiting for you… in our promised land.'

Cloud caught Aeris as her body slowly fell. Her heart was no longer beating. Her emerald green eyes now hidden behind closed eyelids. He embraced her, trying to savor her warmth that slowly started to fade. His tears falling onto her angelic face, he felt a great pain in his heart, the same pain that he had felt almost 14 years ago. He kissed her forehead as his embrace grew tighter… He looked at Aeris as she bade farewell to him… for the second time.

* * *

Man… that was sad. Good thing I didn't write this during Christmas. Anyway NCPrezmike get's half a point. Why only half? You'll see soon enough.

**Author's Note:** "Only a God can kill a God."


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys! I'm here again. Hahaha! Lakers slaughter the Jazz (Stupid Clips lost to PHX again). Man I can't wait for LALvsBOS! This is a very big game for my team and probably the one thing that can basically get us into elite status again (or at least get us close to being elite). You're absolutely right about Grant Hill. He's still a good player but you gotta wonder what could have been if it hadn't been for all those injuries. Yes I know it sucks killing off Aeris and at some point I actually tried to find some loopholes where in she didn't have to die without having to mess up my fics plot. But then again the ending would have been pretty weak and a bit TOO cheesy for me (and this is coming from a guy who just loves cheesy fics). Anyway here's Chapter 29.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 29**

Emptiness… a vast stretch of nothing as far as the eye could see. And within this eerie void where nothing seemed to exist, a young boy with light brown hair and deep blue eyes could be seen floating about inconspicuously.

The boy neither saw, heard, nor felt anything. It was as if his whole existence was nothing more than an after thought. He remembered nothing of his past, he didn't know where he came from, he couldn't even remember his own name.

As the young boy floated serenely within the vast space of emptiness, he heard the sweet and soft voice of a woman calling out to someone.

…_Sora_

Sora..? Was that his name? Was the voice calling out to him?

_Sora… I'm here now. You don't have to worry anymore. _

The voice seemed so familiar, like a dream long passed after one awakes yet not fully forgotten.

'Who… Who are you? Who am I? Do you know who I am?'

Green sparks of light began to materialize around the young boy. They glimmered like little pieces of emerald. The sparks gathered near him until it formed the image of a woman with long chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes.

The woman smiled at the boy.

_Let's just say I'm someone who loves and cares about you very much._

She slowly embraced him, her warmth radiating to the numb body of the young boy.

_And you… You're someone very special…_

In that very instance, a great number of images began to flash inside the boy's mind. He saw the image a happy couple, a man with spiky blonde hair and deep mako blue eyes and a woman with chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes, as they lovingly held a boy with light brown hair and deep azure blue eyes in their arms.

He saw the image of a red haired young girl with indigo colored eyes. She was accompanied by a group of other young boys and girls whose faces seemed so familiar to him.

And then he saw a young man and woman standing in front of a bar together with a small band of other men and women. They were all smiling at him.

'M-Mom..?' he whispered as his memories started to return to him like sand in an hourglass that had been turned on its head.

'Mom… where are we? I-I'm scared…

_I'm here now… You don't have to be scared anymore…_

The woman's embrace grew tighter.

_You'll be home soon… Your father's waiting for you…_

Her body started to shine brightly like an emerald sun. The vast emptiness that surrounded them slowly started to disappear and was replaced by a sudden green flash of light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Aeris" Cloud whispered as he held his beloved wife's body in his arms.

"I'll take care of Sora… I'm going to make sure that your sacrifice wasn't in vain… I promise."

He suddenly felt Cid's hand on his shoulder.

'Kid… I-I'm sorry about… about Aeris.'

Cloud slowly started to stand as he carried Aeris body in his arms. He glanced at her face… it was as if she was only sleeping.

"This battle isn't over yet."

He raised his head towards Gilgamesh.

"Everything rest on Aeris now, I know she'll come through."

Gilgamesh floated serenely in midair, his body remained incased within the sphere of energy. Suddenly, he felt a surging pain in his heart. He quickly opened his eyes; the pain was now spreading through his body like wild fire. He could feel his control over the young boy's body slowly slipping away.

**N-NO! T-THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! **

The blood red pentagram slowly disappeared as the sphere of energy that incased Gilgamesh started to fade away.

He clutched at his heart, his senses going numb. Dark energy began to escape from his body as parts of the lifestream quickly gushed out from within him.

**CURSE YOU… CETRA WITCH!!!** he shouted as the last of the dark energy finally separated from the young boy's body.

Sora slowly fell but was quickly caught by Vincent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Di℮ Hum∆ⁿ!' the humanoid creature held Reno by the neck.

As the creature was about to strike the Turk with his sword, the giant black orb that floated above Kalimdor suddenly started to crack as green energy began to escape from within it.

The creature quickly turned his attention towards the black orb. Bit by bit more cracks began to appear and as the green energy continued to gush out from within the orb it finally shattered and disappeared together with the giant vortex in the sky.

The creature was stunned as he stood frozen on the deck. Without warning, one of the battleship's main cannons fired at the monster and sent it flying overboard.

As the red haired Turk lay on the deck he saw the image of a middle aged gentleman with light black hair and had a rough beard, at the corner of his eyes.

'…Reeve.' Reno softly uttered.

'Are all of you all right?' asked Reeve.

'Yeah…' the red haired Turk smirked at the man. 'I-I guess… I owe you one huh… J-Just put it on my tab, yo…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark energy that was released from Sora's body started to gather at one specific point until it formed a sphere no larger than Cloud.

The blonde haired soldier looked at both Cid and Vincent as he handed Aeris body to the pilot while the Ex-Turk carried Sora who was still unconscious.

"Take care of both of them for me…"

He then turned towards the black sphere of energy.

"All of you should try and find a way out. I don't want you guys to get involved in this."

'What the fuck are you talking about?!' Cid yelled at him. 'We came in here together and we're gonna leave here together!'

'Cloud… we won't let you do this alone.' Nanaki quickly responded.

"I'm sorry… but this is something that I have to do alone…"

Cloud glared at the black sphere that floated in the air.

"I'm the one who started all of this… so I'll be the one to end it."

'But Cloud…' Yuffie tried to protest but she was quickly stopped by Barret.

'Ya sure bout this?' he asked.

Cloud gave him a small nod.

'I understand…' Barret quickly signaled the others to leave. 'Make sure ya don't get yourself killed… Cloud.' he spoke as he turned his back at the blonde and left together with the rest.

The black sphere slowly began to morph. A pair of gigantic arms started to sprout from within it. The arms were eight feet long, its skin was as black as coal while claws that were 6 inches long could be seen on each of the arms hands.

The sphere began to grow at an alarming rate as contours and outlines began to shape its form. The sphere finally shaped itself and took the form of an atrocious being. Like its arms, the skin of its body was also very dark. Its entire skeleton protruded from its body while a large and prominent hump that was covered with countless spikes could be seen on its back.

It had no legs, only a ghostly tail that resembled smoke from a furnace. A large skull slowly rose to the surface of the body. Sharp fangs could be found on both sides of its mouth as the skull itself was engulfed in dark flames.

In the center of its chest, a figure of a man with long dark hair and blood red eyes could be seen hanging out from the surface. Small sparks of darkness slowly began to separate from the creature who was clearly starting to dissolve.

Anger and rage were evident in the man's face as he glared at Cloud.

**YOU FOOL!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!** he shouted at him.

**YOU'RE ACTIONS ARE UNFORGIVABLE!!! I WILL MAKE ALL OF YOU INSECTS PAY!!!**

The creature slowly raised both his hands to the sky as dark energy began to swirl around the center like a whirlpool.

**IF I AM TO DISAPPEAR INTO OBLIVION! THEN I SHALL TAKE THIS WORLD WITH ME!!! **

Cloud quickly gripped his Buster sword tightly. His body was surrounded by a whirlwind of light as the tip of his sword shone bright gold. He readied himself to deliver his most powerful attack on the beast.

He jumped high into the air, sword in hand and ready to strike. But as he neared his target, the creature's skull like head opened its massive jaws and a powerful dark beam was shot out from it. The dark wave passed through Cloud as it shredded and bruised the warrior's body.

He quickly crashed to the ground. His body lay motionless as every part of him ached.

After a few moments he gingerly stood up and grabbed his right shoulder that seemed to have been injured by the monster's attack.

As he stood, he closed his eyes.

"Aeris…" he started to whisper. "I know your there… I know you can hear me… Please… I need you."

…_Cloud_

Immediately, the lifestream quickly flowed out from every part of the planet. And within a matter of moments, it started to gather around Cloud.

'It's been a while… Cloud.' said a young man who had appeared from within the haze of the lifestream. He had spiky black hair and mako blue eyes that resembled that of Cloud's.

"Zack…"

'I hope you're not having too much fun without us.' said a young woman who had autumn brown hair and hazel colored eyes. She was accompanied by two men.

"Jessie… Biggs? Wedge?"

'Ho Ho Hoooo. I hope you and Nanaki are well… Cloud.' spoke an old man who wore a pair of dark glasses.

"Bugenhagen…"

'Hey…' a young man who had pale blonde hair and emerald green eyes called out to him.

"You…"

'It was Ea, he stood together with two other people. A young man with wheat colored hair and a young woman with hair that resembled cherry blossoms, both of them also had emerald green eyes.

'I'm sorry about causing trouble for you and your family… and also… I wanted to thank you for freeing me from that monster's influence.'

Cloud nodded.

_Cloud… _a familiar voice called out to him.

He quickly turned to the owner of the voice and saw Aeris gazing at him with her beautiful green eyes.

…_It's time. _

She slowly opened her hand and reached out to him.

"…Aeris." he softly spoke as he reached for her and held onto her hand.

Suddenly, the lifestream began to gather within him. He could feel it flowing through him like a great river. He felt his powers grow with every passing second; in such a short span of time his strength had increased by a thousand fold. He felt as if he was one with the planet and that all the thoughts of those who had departed were gathered in his mind.

All of there thoughts echoed through his head in unison, all of them asking for one thing…

'_**PROTECT THE PLANET'S FUTURE!!! MAKE SURE THAT THERE IS A TOMMORROW TO LOOK FORWARD TO!!!' **_

_Let's go… Cloud._

A pair of white, seraphic wings appeared on his back. It lifted him from the ground and to the level of the atrocious being that hovered in the sky.

**I WILL NOT LET YOU INTERFERE ANYMORE!!! **

From its fiery skull, it shot a dark flaming ball right at Cloud.

Cloud raised his Buster sword high into the air and with one swing he severed the flaming ball into two.

**NO!!! BUT HOW!!!**

Cloud positioned his sword, his eyes taking aim at the man at the center of the monster's chest.

**NO..! STAY BACK!**

For the first time in his life, the man felt fear spreading through his body.

"I'll protect it…"

Emerald green energy started to gather at the tip of Cloud's Buster sword.

**I SAID STAY AWAY!**

"…my son's future."

His Buster sword now shone like the morning sun.

"I'm going to protect…"

**STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!**

"…my son's future!!!"

Cloud charged at Gilgamesh with godlike speed and with one thrust he embedded his sword through the man's heart.

Small cracks of light slowly started to appear in the monster's body as it began to fade.

The man stared at Cloud and smirked.

**YOU… YOU MORTALS T-TRULY ARE… UNPREDICTABLE CREATURES.**

**Y-YOU HAVE EARNED… YOUR R-RIGHT TO EXIST… FOR NOW…**

The man slowly started to dissolve into thin air until nothing of him was left.

Cloud softly landed to the ground. His angelic wings slowly faded as the lifestream began to rush out from within him.

He quickly felt the soft touch of a woman caressing his cheek as the figure of his beloved appeared before him.

He touched Aeris hand and smiled.

"I miss you already…" he whispered.

_Don't worry dear… I'll always be here. I'll never leave you._

And as her body faded she kissed him and, for what seemed to be the millionth time, she told him:

_I love you… Cloud._

* * *

Wow… I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. NCPrezmike gets a point for his right prediction while Sky gets half a point for being close (Damn. That's the last time I ever give out clues to any of my fanfics). Anyway last chapter will be posted either tomorrow or the next day. To everyone who was able to make it up to this chapter. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please leave a review so that I can thank you all properly…

**Author's Note: **I always wondered how strong Sephiroth would have become if he did succeed. So basically, not only did Cloud screw his dream of being a god but the guy also became a god himself although just for a moment (Oh the irony, the sweet unadulterated PG13 irony!) And also I introduce to you Cloud Strife's new limit break… haven't decided on a name yet so I'll let you guys name it.


	30. Chapter 30

Ok Guys! The Last Chapter is finally here. Man I can't believe that after more than 2 months of non-stop writing were actually at the finish line. I want to say thank you to every one who read my fic especially to those who took the time to leave a review or two. I have loads more to say but I guess I'll leave that at the bottom. Anyway, here's Chapter 30.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 30 **

Sora stared at the flowers as he sat quietly in one of the pews of his mother's church. The moon shone brightly that night as it illuminated his face, sadness radiating through his deep blue eyes. It had been 6 months since his mother died yet the pain that he felt in his heart was still as fresh as it was when his father had told him of the tragic news. He hated this feeling but what he hated the most was the fact that he couldn't even say goodbye to her.

As Sora's consciousness continued to revolve around this sad thoughts, he heard the creaking sound of the door opening as a red haired girl with indigo colored eyes entered the church. The girl slowly made her way through the aisle and sat next to the young boy.

'I knew you'd be here…' the young girl said.

'…Kairi' Sora spoke though he did not look at her and continued to stare at the flowers.

She smiled at Sora trying her best to cheer him up.

'Everyone's waiting for you at the 7th Heaven… It is your birthday you know, it'll be just weird if you don't even show up to your own birthday party.'

He remained silent for a brief moment, and then he began to speak.

'Kairi… I'm going to leave Edge tomorrow.

Kairi's eyes widened. 'W-What..."

'I'm going to Junon. I've decided… to join SOLDIER.'

'You're… You're kidding, right. I mean your still a kid, your dad would never let— '

'It took a bit of coaxing on my part…' Sora interrupted. 'But I was finally able to convince him.'

'But… But why?' she asked, trying to make sense of everything.

He looked at Kairi. '…Because I'm weak.'

Sora stared at something in the middle of the flower patch.

'I always thought that I was strong… but now I realize just how weak I really am.'

'…Sora.' Kairi whispered. She was saddened by what she was hearing.

'I want to become stronger… so that when the time comes… I'll be able to protect everyone. I want to protect my dad when grows older, big sis, my uncles and aunts, Riku and the others…'

His eyes turned to Kairi.

'…and you. I want to protect you… But I won't be able to protect anyone if I don't become stronger.'

Sora quickly felt Kairi's hand on his.

'Sora… you don't have to go… Please, just stay with us.'

Her indigo eyes were brimming with tears.

'I'm sorry…' he replied. 'But I've already made up my mind about this.'

Kairi was downcast; it seemed as if there was nothing she could do to change his mind.

The red haired girl slowly reached in her pocket and took out a small, yellow star-like keychain. She took Sora's hand and placed the keychain on top of Sora's palm.

'Happy Birthday…' she whispered.

Sora looked at the keychain, it was a five-pointed star that glowed bright yellow and provided light to the two of them.

'It was my granny's… she gave it to me when I was five.'

'Kairi…' Sora tried to return the keychain to her. 'I can't keep this… it's too important to you.'

'It's alright… you can keep it, but you have to promise me something.'

She looked at Sora as she held his hand tightly.

'Promise me… whether you pass SOLDIER or not… I want you to come back to me. Ok.'

Sora gave her a small smile.

'I promise…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 years later…

'Come on Denzel… We're gonna be late!' said a very irritated Marlene.

'Alright, alright, I'm coming. Geez Marlene! It's not like that building's going to run out on us!'

Both of them entered the building that stood in front of them. As they walked through the inside of the building, they quickly saw a small amphitheater. Gold and silver decorations could be seen all over the place. Marlene and Denzel walked through the aisles and sat in one of the upper tier seats.

At the center of the amphitheater was a cluster of metal chairs that were occupied by young men and women. Those at the back row were wearing blue outfits, while those in the upper portion were wearing red fatigues. In the front row, four young man could be seen wearing violet upper garments.

A tall woman wearing a formal executive dress slowly made her way to the stage.

The woman started to speak.

'Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Today we celebrate the graduation of the first batch of the New SOLDIER Program. From the three thousand applicants that came from all over Gaia, only these one hundred and fifty seven candidates have passed the grueling three year training course to become a member of SOLDIER.'

'To bestow the rank of SOLDIER to the candidates… please give a warm round of applause to the honorable, Mr. Rufus Shinra.'

A man with neatly groomed blonde hair and blue eyes appeared from the side of the stage. He wore a white three-piece suit with a unique double-breasted jacket; he was also accompanied by the Turks. As he made his way towards the center, he looked at the candidates. His eyes lingered for a moment at a young boy who was seated at the front row. As he stared at the boy's deep blue eyes, a small smile made its way to the man's lips.

He started to speak.

'The future…' he stopped for a moment, and then continued on with his speech.

'I don't know whether any of you are old enough to even remember this, but 17 years ago the Shin-Ra company was considered as the most powerful capitalist empire that this planet had ever seen. With the income that we received from the major cities by supplying them with Mako and other goods, we were able to control majority of the civilized world.'

'My father before me established the first SOLDIER program. SOLDIER was to become Shin-Ra's personal army, a means by which any form of rebellion would immediately be put down.'

'I won't lie to any of you… When I took over Shin-Ra, I believed that every human being lived for the sole purpose of serving me. Back then I thought very highly of myself to the point that I even considered this planet as nothing more than a piece of land that I owned.'

'And then, as if by some divine intervention, I was unceremoniously brought back to reality. God or whatever you want to call him used his trump card against me. The same card that he always uses against people who become to arrogant for their own good.'

'He made me face death… twice!'

A small chuckle escaped his breath.

'Death really is a funny thing… Once you're unfortunate enough to face it, you're never the same person anymore. Death made me realize how much of an idiot my father was, and how stupid my actions were.'

'The truth was that I was mortgaging the planet's future for my own profit.'

'Stupid..? Yes, I'm pretty aware of that right now.'

A small grin appeared on Reno's face.

'When I survived my first meeting with death, I tried my best to make up for every wrong that I had done. I wanted to rescue the planet from its pathetic state of existence. But somehow I knew that my entire lifetime wouldn't be enough to atone for all the mistakes that I made. After my second encounter with death, I finally realized something. The best way for me to help the planet is to plant the seeds of tomorrow and let the next generation nurture it until it becomes a future worthy of them.'

He glanced at all the candidates in front of him.

'The future… is in your hands now.'

'Be proud and raise your head high, because unlike the first SOLDIERS who were nothing more than mercenaries and who had to fight for things that I doubt they themselves believed in, you fight for something noble… something that's worth fighting for.'

Rufus looked back at the four Turks and signaled them to come forward. As Tseng, Rude, Reno, and Elena stepped forward; all of them took out a small box covered in velvet.

Rufus turned to the crowd once again.

'Before I continue, I would first like to honor four candidates who have shown exemplary marks in the field of combat prowess and leadership during their 3 year training as aspiring SOLDIERs. As I call out your name, please stand and come to the stage.'

Rufus took a small piece of paper from his jacket and proceeded to reading it.

'SOLDIER candidate; Ramza Beoulve.'

Immediately a young man with blonde hair and red eyes stood up and made his way towards Rude.

'SOLDIER candidate; Squall Leonhart.'

Another young man stood up. It seemed as if he was the same age as the first one. He had dark brown hair and a scar that ran through the bridge of his nose was visible on his face. He then made his way towards Elena.

'SOLDIER candidate; Sora Strife.'

A young boy slowly stood up. He was definitely younger than the first two. He had light brown hair and deep azure blue eyes. He smiled a bit as he walked to the stage and positioned himself face to face with Tseng.

'SOLDIER candidate; Tidus Zanarkand.'

A few howling sounds and wolf whistles could be heard from the crowd that sat at the left upper tier seats of the amphitheater as a blonde haired young man with blue eyes and sun-tanned skin stood up. He waved to the crowd before he made his way to Reno who was a bit annoyed for some reason.

The four Turks opened the small box that they were carrying. Inside it was a small cross-shaped insignia and a green materia. Sora looked at the small materia and quickly deduced that it was probably a magic materia that gave the power to cast barrier.

Rufus spoke once more.

'To you four, I bestow the rank of 1st class SOLDIER. This is both an honor and a burden that you must carry. The insignia symbolizes the title you carry and also names you as one of the frontrunners of SOLDIER. The materia on the other hand symbolizes the main goal of not just you four but of all members of SOLDIER. It is a reminder of what you fight for… To protect both the planet and its people.'

'All of you are the new guardians of this world. To each and every one of you I have given and planted a seed which all of you must nurture… And when the time comes, I believe that this world's future will flourish with the trees of hope that came from the seeds that you took care of and tended to.'

'From this day forward… All of you are now members of SOLDIER. Good luck and always remember what it is that you are fighting four.'

A warm round of applause echoed through the amphitheater as Marlene and Denzel cheered on.

'I can't believe the President actually said that… I'm a bit touched, yo.' commented Reno.

'Not really…' replied Elena. 'Reeve was the one who wrote most of that speech.'

'Wha…' Reno suddenly felt his knees buckle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey Sora!' Marlene called out to him.

'Sis!' Sora quickly made his way through the crowd and met with Marlene and Denzel.

'Congratulations!' said Marlene who quickly embraced Sora.

'Thanks Sis.'

'Wow Sora..!' spoke Denzel. 'You've grown a bit. Although technically, it's still illegal for you to drink beer.' a sly smirk crossed the young man's face.'

'Ha-ha-ha! Hey "UNCLE" Denzel, I think I see a couple of gray hairs on your head!' Sora countered.

'Don't push your luck kid…' an irritated smile crossed Denzel's lips. 'You maybe a 1st class SOLDIER but that doesn't mean I can't kick your butt with some of the moves Tifa taught me.'

'Bring it on "OLD" man.' The boy smiled.

'Ok you two, knock it off.' Marlene interrupted. She soon noticed the giant key that was tucked away at Sora's back.

'So I'm guessing that's the keyblade that Cloud's been talking about.' she spoke.

'Oh! Yeah, Reeve was the one who gave it to me.'

Sora quickly showed them his keyblade. It looked exactly what its name suggested. Its blade was pure silver while its hilt was gold. A yellow star-like keychain could be seen hanging at the bottom of the hilt.

'A key huh…' Denzel raised an eyebrow. 'Well, I guess you could always poke your enemy to death.'

'Hey, UNCLE! Don't underestimate my keyblade. It might look simple but this thing's got some serious moves.'

He glanced at Marlene.

'Hey Sis, I'm really sorry that I couldn't write to you and dad last month. It's just that our superior banned all contacts with the outside so that we could concentrate on our exams.'

'Don't worry, we know. Cloud was getting a bit worried so he contacted Reeve via Cait Sith number 3 and he explained everything to us.'

Marlene quickly noted the sudden change in Sora's expression.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'It's nothing…' he replied. 'I'm just thinking about all that's happened… this past 3 years. A lots changed in the outside… hasn't it.'

A lot had indeed changed. During his time in Junon none of them could see their families or friends. The only means of communication to the outside was by mail. Only three people were able to write to Sora: Marlene, Denzel, and Cloud. They had told him about everything that was happening in the outside while he was training at Junon for the past 3 years.

His uncle Barret had agreed to help Shin-Ra in finding alternative fuel sources to supply the ever increasing demand for energy in all of Gaia. He was perfect for the job since he did have a knack for finding oil fields. Although he still didn't trust Shin-Ra (Rufus in particular) and always threatened to gun him down if he ever did anything that was fishy.

Uncle Cid on the other hand was now considered as the best pilot/engineer in all of Gaia. Shin-Ra had already employed him into making new models of airships and he's also being considered as a top candidate to head the new Shin-Ra Aviation and Aeronautics Department. He's also more cheerful these days ever since his wife gave birth to their first child… a cute girl that they named Sierra who would be turning four in the next 6 months.

His aunt Yuffie had replaced her father, Godo, and was now the legal ruler of Wutai. She is now popularly referred to us the "Materia Mistress of Wutai" (although she never did like the name since it made her feel like an old hag).

Meanwhile, Nanaki had decided to continue to live in Cosmo Canyon and help the elders in their quest to further their knowledge of the history of the planet.

His uncle Vincent was (according to Marlene) still the same… literally. He had not changed physically at all which was rather odd since Vincent had stayed the same from the time that Sora first met him up to the present.

His Aunt Tifa on her part took over managing the 7th Heaven while Marlene remained its bartender. She even taught Denzel a few moves that she had learned during her earlier journey. After a while though, she left once again on another training expedition but promised to return after a year or two.

Even his friends had gone through major changes in their lives.

Just last year, Riku and Kenji had decided to join SOLDIER as well. But since they were only rookies they were not allowed to interact with the upperclassmen, so Sora was rarely able to talk to them.

Gon and Jack expressed a deep interest in joining the Investigation Sector of the Shin-Ra General Affairs Department (A.K.A. The Turks) and had enrolled in a 2 year training program 8 months ago.

Tech, being the genius that he is, was given a scholarship by the Shin-Ra Aviation and Aeronautics Department while Ryuji and Ryuki had started their training to become aspiring airship pilots. All three of them were now under the tutelage of the famous Cid Highwind (with a little persuasion on Sora's part).

Theo in the meantime, was now attending an exclusive business school in preparation for the hectic life that awaited all members of the Shinra clan.

Only Celine and Kairi had stayed in Edge. Both of them were now helping to manage a flower and item shop at the city.

'Hey Sora… what's with the gloomy face? It's your graduation, stupid! You should be happy and smile a bit.' Denzel chided.

'Yeah…' Sora smiled. 'I guess your right'

'Oh, we better get going…' Marlene advised. 'Cloud's probably waiting for us in Edge.'

As the three of them left the building and were now in the outskirts of Junon…

'Hey kid!' a familiar voice yelled out to him. 'Get your ass in here already! We haven't got all day!'

'Uncle Cid?!' Sora spoke in shock.

'Long time no see… Sora.' a young man who was roughly the same age as Sora appeared from behind Cid. He had black hair and wore a pair of glasses.

'Tech!'

'Come on Sora. We've got a lot of catching up to do.'

As they boarded the airship and made their way to Edge, Tech told Sora about all that had happened to him in the past 3 years while Sora talked about the hard training that he had to go through during his training.

After an hour, they finally arrived just outside of Edge.

'Hey Sis, aren't you going with me?' Sora inquired.

'Maybe later, we still have to pick up a few things in Rocket Town.'

'Ok. I guess I'll be seeing you later.'

As Sora was about to leave…

'Hey kid!' Cid called out to him again. 'I wanna show you something.'

A couple of Cid's men unloaded a red motorbike. It bore a great resemblance to Cloud's Fenrir although its frame had a dragon like design.

Sora slowly walked towards the red motorbike and touched the corner of its frame.

'Uncle Cid… you made this?'

'Of course I did, dumbass! I borrowed Fenrir's blueprint and made some major changes in it's design and overall set-up. I call it Ragnarok. This thing is, without a doubt, the fastest land vehicle on Gaia. Hell, it'd put your father's Fenrir to shame.'

As Sora looked at Ragnarok with awe, Cid smiled.

'If you want it… its yours.'

Sora's eyes widened and he immediately looked at Cid with disbelief.

'Y-You serious?!'

'Hell yeah! Oh, and wait here for a moment will ya.' The pilot boarded the airship and after a few minutes he came out with a small bouquet of flowers.

'This one's from all of AVALANCHE.' said Cid as he handed the bouquet to Sora. 'Make sure you give it to your mother, alright.'

Sora smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a blonde haired girl was walking down the street carrying a bag of groceries, she saw a red blur pass through. Although she was only able to look at it for a split second, she quickly noticed the familiar light brown hair and deep blue eyes of the rider. She immediately rushed to one of the flower shops.

'Kairi… H-He's here!' she informed a red haired girl who was tending to the flowers. 'I think he's heading to our old headquarters.'

The red haired girl quickly stopped what she was doing and headed straight to the exit of the shop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora had arrived in their old headquarters. It was now filled with dust and the walls were littered with cobwebs. It was as if no one had used this place for months now. He walked towards the small refrigerator on the side and opened it. Inside he saw a can of soda; as he took the can of soda from the refrigerator he couldn't help but smile a bit.

He looked around and saw their old photo. He took the photo and looked at it. The photo reminded him of the short but happy childhood that he had. Even though technically he was still a kid, he knew that it wasn't really the case. He had given up his childhood over 3 years ago in order to become stronger. He never regretted his decision because he believed that it was for the best… But still, he couldn't help but wonder about what could have been. He couldn't help but fantasize about the life that he might be enjoying right now if things had happened differently… if his mother had never died.

He noticed the G-Box at the corner of the room. The same G-Box that Tech had promised to make.

'I guess he kept his promise…'

'… And you did too.' a familiar voice echoed through the door.

Sora dropped the small can of soda in his hand and turned towards the entrance.

'Kairi…' he whispered.

The girl ran to Sora and embraced him tightly. She buried her head on his chest as tears came streaming down her eyes.

'I'm back…' Sora whispered once more as he returned her embrace.

'…you're home.' She whispered back as she stared at his deep azure blue eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora headed towards his mother's church. He was riding his new motorbike, Ragnarok, while Kairi held on tightly to his waist.

As they arrived in front of the entrance, Sora hopped off his motorbike and took the bouquet of flowers that Cid gave him.

'Come on Kairi. Let's go.'

'I'll just stay here…' She replied. 'This is your moment with your mom. It's better this way.'

Sora gave her a small nod.

As the young boy entered the church, he immediately saw a man with blonde hair standing in the middle of the flower patch. He was staring at a small gravestone.

The man turned to Sora and smiled.

"You're late."

'Sorry dad, I had to do something first.'

Sora walked towards the flower patch and placed the bouquet in front of the gravestone.

'Mom…' Sora uttered softly. 'Happy Birthday…'

As Sora stared at the bouquet he continued to speak.

'Today was my graduation, Mom. I'm now the youngest person to make it to SOLDIER… can you believe it. I just wish that you were there.'

Cloud placed his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Don't worry… I know she was there. She wouldn't have missed it for the world."

'Dad… do you think Mom would've been proud of me?'

Cloud smiled.

'Of course, although she would have killed me first for letting you join SOLDIER at such a young age.'

Sora laughed a bit.

A few moments of silence reigned through the church.

"Sora…" Cloud began to unsheathe his Buster Sword and handed it to his son. "Take it… this is our gift to you."

Sora looked at the Buster sword in his hand.

"Can you promise me something…"

Sora looked at his father's Mako blue eyes.

"When you find your promised land… make sure that you never lose sight of it, never take it for granted."

Sora nodded.

And as the two men looked at the Gravestone, the sun illuminated a phrase that lay engraved on its front. Its words glimmered like diamonds.

_Aeris Gainsborough Strife_

_A Good Friend_

_A Devoted Wife_

_And_

_A Loving Mother_

_She Will Live On In The Memories Of The People Who's Lives She Has Touched…_

THE END…

For every Story that ends…

A New One will ultimately Begin…

* * *

I would like to thank my most avid reviewers: FaeTian, NCPrezmike, and Sky G. Strife. And to all the other guys who were kind enough to leave a review. I also like to give credit to the fanfics (Clock by Nesza, Madly Truly Deeply by Beeria and many others) who have both influenced and inspired me to make this fanfic. I do hope that you guys enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I think I won't be writing anymore fics anytime soon since this one took a lot outta me. As for Sequels (Yes… my brother is telling me to make one) well the concept of Sora kicking ass with his keyblade on one hand and Buster sword on the other is quite tempting but I guess I'll just wait and see what happens. If you have any questions about the fic then please feel free to PM me. I'll gladly answer it. 


End file.
